


The Will of the Force

by Hellyjellybean



Series: Star Wars Universe Setting [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Alternative Star Wars Episode Nine, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo is his father's son, Children, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family Issues, First Love, Fix-It, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Visions, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Hope, Hopeful Ending, I redeem Hux, Its my fic I can do what I want, Jannah is bad ass, Jedi Leia Organa, Kay makes an appearance, Kissing, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Long, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mild Angst, My love letter to Reylo, Peril, Poe Dameron Falls in Love, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Kylo Ren, Redeemed Ben Solo, Redemptions, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Sexual Tension, Son of Mortis, Star Wars References, Star Wars is a Fairy Tale about Love and Hope, Stormtrooper Rebellion, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, TRoS Spoilers, The Bond, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wedding, love rivals, nix - Freeform, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 50,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: All I want is your love.(Padme)~~~~~A year has passed since Rey and Kylo synergised to bring down Snoke. Despite their previous union, they still remain on opposing sides of the war for the Galaxy. Whilst the Resistance remains in hiding, Rey’s training has intensified under Leia’s tutelage, and the wise master and the eager student, have formed a close connection heightened further by their force powers. Kylo’s interest in Rey has not wavered. Their bond continues to strengthen the unity between them, but Rey still refuses to take his hand, no matter how sorely she is tempted. When a new foe shows a dangerous interest in the pretty young Jedi, Kylo and Rey are forced to look within themselves and find the answer to the question they have been chasing and avoiding for so long.What is it that I desire the most?~~~~~
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s), Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Star Wars Universe Setting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715308
Comments: 304
Kudos: 368
Collections: Reylo, TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics, The Rise of Skywalker: Fix-It Fic Edition





	1. Prologue

_Only the journey is written, not the destination._

Prologue

‘It’s bedtime, sweet one.’

‘I’m not tired!’ protested the little boy, playing with his straw figures and stick sabers on the floor of their stone dwelling.

His mother smiled at him. She picked up her sleepy son and carried him to his room.

‘Tell me how the story ends,’ he demanded mid yawn.

She tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

‘Which story?’ she asked, sitting on the side of his bed.

‘The story that you said happened a very long time ago. The one about the famous Jedi Knight. The one who went to the dark, dark place, but then he found his way back to the light place?’

‘Oh, _that_ story. Okay. But you have to promise to go to straight to sleep as soon as I’m finished.’

The little boy nodded his head enthusiastically.

‘Okay, are you comfortable? Then I’ll begin. Our story starts with a girl…’

**********


	2. Chapter 2

_When you look at the dark side, careful you must be, for the dark side looks back._

‘This is impossible!’

Rey called out in frustration as she once again failed to fuse the broken saber back together.

‘I can’t do this, Leia,’ she said. Slamming the pieces down on the workbench before her. She’d been at it for hours and the light had long since dimmed.

‘You can, Rey,’ Leia coaxed.

‘You have so much faith in me. I don’t understand,’ Rey said, picking up the two saber fragments once more.

‘I see so much potential within you, Rey, but you’re holding back.’

‘I’m not.’

‘You are.’

_You are._

The voice in her head was neither her own nor Leia’s. It was his. The voice that was always there. The one she wished would leave her alone, but she couldn’t bear to be without.

After the battle of Crait, he had stayed away for a long time, then it appeared that curiosity had gotten the better of him and he started to reinitiate the bond between them. She heard his voice a little at first, then as constant as the sun and moon. Now he was present almost everyday, passing his opinion at every opportunity. It was a bittersweet experience for Rey. She often found his interruptions annoying, but she couldn’t deny that her body hummed whenever his energy interlaced with her own. She often mused that whatever they were made of, it seemed to be the same basic hardware able to charge each other up whenever they interacted. Like a couple of solar service droids.

Rey wasn’t in the mood for Kylo to charge her up that day. She closed her eyes.

 _Go away,_ she willed.

‘Rey?’ Leia asked, with concern in her eyes.

‘Sorry, just lost in my thoughts,’ she said with a fake smile.

‘Rey, you know you can tell me anything.’

‘I know. Thank you Leia, I’m fine, really, but I think I’m going to call it a night.’

‘Okay. If you’re sure. We’ll train again in the morning.’

Rey nodded though she felt her tired limbs ache in protest.

‘Yes Leia, Goodnight.’

‘Goodnight, Rey.’

***********

Rey made her way back to the tent she shared with Rose, touching every outstretched leaf and blade of long grass as she walked through the dense foliage. She silently thanked her lucky stars that the planet they had decided to use as a hideout was dense with greenery. It fed her dry, desert soul.

_Rule with me and I will show you planets where the trees and plants are so vibrant, you would gasp in awe._

‘Moments before you destroy it all,’ Rey retorted to her Dark side shadow.

_I do not revel in destruction, Rey. Even I can appreciate that some things are made to be cherished._

Rey let out a stunted breath. She wondered what he meant by the curious comment, then decided she didn’t want to know.

‘Will I ever be free of you?’ She whispered against the cold night air.

_You don’t want to be free of me. I know it. As I know you. Join me, Rey._

‘No.’

_What will it take to have you by my side?_

‘You can’t erase what you’ve done, Ren. So much death and destruction lie in your wake.’

He ignored her protests.

_I know you saw what we will become. I saw it too. We witnessed our glorious coronation as rulers of the Final Empire. Why are you fighting your true destiny?_

‘I fight for the Resistance, I fight for what I believe is right.’

_I see the darkness within you, Rey. You fear it. Let go! Give in to the dark or your fear and self- loathing will drive you insane._

‘You are a tortured soul, Kylo Ren. All that you _are_ is fear and loathing. Giving in to the dark will not free me of these, it will chain me down under them.’

_You’re already trapped by your feelings of inadequacy, Rey. It’s infuriating watching you second guess your every move, you don’t even think you’re worthy of my uncle’s saber. That is the real reason it still lies broken._

_‘You_ shattered that saber when you shattered my hopes that we could be something other than enemies,' Rey admitted, her words heavy with emotion.

He fell silent and Rey imagined a stone wall within her mind. Hoping it would be enough to keep him out, or at least dissuade him until she could reclaim some peace.

That night in her cot next to Rose, Rey tossed and turned. Everything felt so out of balance. Leia was training her to fight Kylo Ren. Her only son. Han’s only son. The thought broke her heart just as much as the memory of him turning his back on saving the last of the Resistance did.

_It didn’t have to be this way._

His voice interrupted her thoughts once more. She sighed, her mental wall had fractured. She would have to stop neglecting her mental studies.

‘No it didn’t, _you_ could have made the right choice, she hissed out loud then pressed her lips together when she heard Rose stir a little.

_You should have joined me. There’s still time. My hand is yours, whenever you choose to take it._

_Get out of my head._

_I would love to comply with your request but you appear to want me here._

Was he suggesting that she was the one summoning _him_? She felt like laughing.

_I’ve never willingly called out to you and I never will._

_We’ll see._

He started to hum and Rey hated to admit that she found the rhythmic vibrations somewhat soothing, she was lulled into a deep restful sleep.

**********

_Is this really the great Kylo Ren I see before me?_

Kylo gritted his teeth as Han’s voice rang in his head.

‘Shut up,’ he growled back.

_I’m sorry I’m just confused. I thought the plan was to kill the girl._

‘That is no longer the plan.’

_So the new plan is to worry so much about her well-being you end up serenading her with one of your mother’s old lullabies all so she can get some much needed shut eye?_

Kylo ignored his taunt.

‘The plan is to _turn_ the girl, not kill her. I don’t ignore potential.’

 _I see_.

‘No you don’t. You never did.’

_I see a lot more than you think, kid._

Kylo unclipped his saber from his belt and ignited it. Time to train.

_Yes let’s go smash things. That will make you feel better._

‘Why won’t you die?’

_You won’t let me, kid. You won’t let me._

**********

Rey awoke feeling refreshed and ready to train. Her skills had been steadily improving for some time under Leia’s masterful tutelage. Though pride was not a feeling she was familiar with, she was secretly very proud of her developments.

Rey looked over at Rose and smiled. Her friend’s nose was scrunched up while she slept. Rey wondered what she was dreaming of. Perhaps she dreamt of Finn. The two were growing closer day by day. It warmed Rey’s heart, but also reminded her of what she could not have.

‘I can feel you staring at me,’ Rose muttered suddenly.

Rey giggled.

‘I’m sorry, Rose. You just looked so peaceful.’

‘I _was_ until I felt you breathing all over me,’ She complained as she yawned.

‘I just wanted to ask you to come to breakfast with me. I feel like I never see you,’ Rey coaxed, picking up her staff, and securing it on her shoulder.

Rose finally opened her eyes and smiled at Rey.

‘Sure, I’ll come to breakfast with you. You’re right; we haven’t caught up in a while. But that’s because you’re _always_ training.’

‘It’s necessary.’

‘Is it?’

Rey looked at Rose in surprise.

‘Yes. You know as well as I do the First Order and Kylo Ren are a very real threat to us and they are out there right now, planning their attack. I have to be ready.’

‘I know, I know, but even the infamous Resistance rebel Rey needs to take a break sometimes,’ Rose replied playfully.

Rey briefly smiled back, then her thoughts once more turned to Kylo.

‘I wish _he_ would give me a break,’ she murmured.

‘What?’ Rose asked.

‘Nothing. Just talking to myself. Let’s go to breakfast.’

**********

Poe and Finn were already in the mess tent seated at one of the wooden benches when Rose and Rey arrived. Poe was trying to balance an orange on BB8’s head, but the little droid kept shaking it off and beeping with annoyance. Finn laughed as he watched, eating his morning rations from a somewhat tarnished tin compartment tray.

Rey knew the ex storm-trooper had etched his name into the bottom of his preferred tray. When Rose and Rey were feeling particularly playful, they often hid it and enjoyed Finn’s annoyance at having to use what he considered to be an inferior replacement. To Rey, all the trays looked the same. Worn down and overused, much like the Resistance itself.

Rey glanced at Rose and caught her smiling at Finn.

‘Rey and Rose! Well if it isn’t my two favourite resistance gals,’ Poe announced, standing up as they approached with his hands held out to his sides.

Rey rolled her eyes and Rose laughed. She sat down next to Finn, with Rey sitting at the head of the table. BB8 rolled up next to her.

‘Hey BB,’ Rey cooed, stroking the droids dome. BB8 beeped cheerfully at her.

Poe cleared his throat.

‘So what’s on the agenda for today, Rey? Let me guess, training, training and...then some more training? am I right?’ Poe smirked.

Rey resisted the urge to break his nose.

‘Yes, actually.’

She smiled her thanks at Rose who had returned from collecting their rations and carefully placed Rey’s down in front of her.

‘Man Rey, you’re a machine,’ Finn observed.

Rey tried not to be offended by the comment. Is that how people saw her? As barely human? A machine with no feelings? Just a weapon to be used in times of war?

 _I don’t see you that way_.

She shook her head though she knew it was futile. There seemed to be nothing she could do to get him out of her mind.

‘Rey, what is it?’ Finn asked frowning at her.

‘Nothing, just a bit of a headache. I’ll be fine,’ she lied with a smile.

Finn looked unconvinced.

‘Do you want my apple, Finn?’ Rose offered the fruit his way.

‘Thanks Rose,’ Finn answered with a warm smile before biting into the sweet fruit. Rey watched as her two friends looked at each other warmly. She felt slightly envious at their effortless interaction.

_You think you can’t have what they have. You can. You can have that and more, so much more. With me. Their feelings are barely a flicker, ours would set entire worlds aflame._

Rey let out a shaky breath.

‘That’s what I’m afraid of.’

‘Did you say something, Rey?’ Rose frowned.

‘I said I have to go train,’ she replied in a voice she didn’t recognise as her own. She stood up and reached for her staff.

Poe looked hopefully at the apple which still rested on her tray. Rey picked it up and took a big bite as she walked away from the table.

 _That’s my girl_.

She heard her constant companion say, with a low chuckle of approval.

**********

‘You’re not yourself today,’ Leia observed as she put Rey through a series of tactical manoeuvres.

‘I’m just feeling restless, I think I need to go for a run. Burn off some of this nervous energy.’

‘I have to go see Poe about some supply runs anyway. Will I see you at dinner?’ Leia enquired.

‘Sure.’

Rey jogged through the tall trees for some time trying to reconnect with the environment around her. Her clothes stuck to her body as she started to perspire profusely and her feet protested painfully as she pounded them into the forest floor.

_You can’t hide from me, Rey._

Rey groaned and stopped running.

‘Why can’t you take no for an answer?’

_Because it’s not the answer either of us want._

Rey didn’t know what to say to that, so she attempted to change the subject.

‘Your mother misses you. She doesn’t talk about it. But I sense it.’

_I don’t care._

‘Yes you do.’

_She’s using you. You’re nothing but a poster boy to the rebels. Join the good fight! See the amazing Jedi from Jakku! You’re just a source of cheap theatrics for a meaningless cause._

‘It’s not like that at all. They care about me.’

_They care about winning. They don’t care about you. I care about you._

‘You care about no one but yourself,’ she hissed.

_Rey, don’t let them use you. You should get to decide your own fate._

‘Don’t pretend _you_ have my best interests at heart. You just want me to leave so the rebels are vulnerable to your attacks.’

_I sense your loneliness. I sense your need for belonging. It matches my own. Come to me. Ease both our suffering._

‘Stop this,’ Rey’s voice came out small and weak. She didn’t have the energy to fight anymore. The conflict wasn’t just against Kylo, it was with herself. Part of her was tempted by his offer and that scared her more than anything Kylo could say or do.

‘Enough,’ Leia said as she suddenly appeared before Rey.

Rey jumped and looked at her mentor with wide eyes. She hadn’t realised Leia had been watching them.

‘I know what he’s doing to you, Rey, and I think I can help you.’

‘You can?’ Rey said with relief.

Leia touched Rey’s arm and closed her eyes. Kylo sensed his mother’s energy and immediately pulled away.

Leia opened her eyes once more and Rey saw the hurt that lingered there. Her son had turned away from her yet again. How many more disappointments could Leia bare? Rey’s heart went out to her. She took Leia’s hand.

‘There’s still good in him. I know it,’ she said squeezing Leia’s fingers.

‘I wish I had your optimism, Rey, but I think it is very clear now that my son will never come back to the light.’

‘A wise woman once told me that hope is like the sun,’ Rey said with a small smile.

‘And that is still true Rey, but sometimes it feels like this night will go on forever.’

‘The sun will shine on us again,’ Rey stated confidently.

‘But how many of us will still be here to feel its favourable warmth?’ Leia added sadly.

**********

Kylo slammed his fists down on the table before him. He had not anticipated his mother being able to sense their bond. A foolish mistake. The feel of Leia’s familiar energy still tingled in his veins. He tried to ignore the pain the sensation caused him.

 _Leia_. _My Leia._

Han whispered from within Kylo’s mind.

‘That was a violation,’ Kylo seethed.

_That was a mother’s love, kid._

Kylo paced the floor of his quarters, running his hands through his hair over and over whilst breathing heavily.

_You can’t brood this away, boy._

‘You aren’t even real,’ Kylo snapped.

_You’d like that wouldn’t you? You’d like to believe that I’m a figment of your imagination. Something you can just will away. Well I’m afraid it’s not going to be that easy._

‘I’ll find a way to be rid of you.’

There was no response.

Kylo stilled for a moment as his mind went silent. Could it be that his father had finally…

_Got ya._

No one entered Kylo’s room that night, but when they heard the sounds of destruction three levels down, the maintenance crews were discreetly informed that their services would be required in the Supreme Leader’s chambers the following morning.

**********

The following day, Rey spent the morning sat on her cot cross-legged studying one of the ancient Jedi texts. The books were written in a number of different languages and were at times a challenge for her but with Leia and C3PO’s help, she was slowly managing to harvest their forgotten secrets.

‘Rey?’ Leia appeared in the doorway of the tent.

Rey jumped up from her cot.

‘Is there trouble?’ She asked urgently.

Leia smiled at her.

‘No, my dear. I came to give you this.’

Leia handed Rey some sort of cylinder wrapped in a beige cloth and tied with a leather rope. Rey felt a surge of energy as she accepted the item from Leia.

She looked down at the unexpected gift and then back at Leia with a questioning look.

‘This was mine. I thought it was lost to me, but I’ve recently managed to track it down with the help of some old friends. I want you to have it. Let this be a symbol of how much I believe in you,’ Leia explained.

Rey unwrapped the parcel and gasped as she uncovered a uniquely beautiful lightsaber hilt. The orange and silver metal it was composited from glinted temptingly in the afternoon sun.

Her scavenger brain started mentally calculating how many portions she could get for such a rare item, but she pushed the thoughts aside. That was another life, one she was happy to have escaped. Rey carefully held the precious object. She immediately felt Leia’s younger energy, a mixture of excited potential and sad resignation flowing through her. But there was also power. Leia’s power.

‘I can’t take this,’ Rey said unable to take her eyes off the magnificent relic.

‘Yes you can. Rey, until we can find a way to restore Luke’s saber, you need to be able to defend yourself and this base.’

The saber began to whisper its secret past to Rey. She saw images of Luke and Leia sparring together within her mind.

‘You never finished your training,’ Rey announced.

‘No, I didn’t,’ Leia said regretfully.

‘Why?’ Rey asked.

‘There was...a complication that I wished to avoid.’

Rey could see that whatever the reason was, it was hurtful for Leia to recall. She didn’t push her Jedi Master for answers, but she made a mental note to try and find out more should the opportunity arise.

‘Thank you Leia,’ she said, clipping the saber to her belt and enveloping the aging general in a tight embrace.

‘I should warn you, I don’t know how he will react to this, should the two of you meet and you are forced to use my saber against him. It may cause him more than just pain. Please, Rey, promise me you'll be careful,’ Leia pleaded.

Rey suspected she was equally as worried for Ben as she was for herself, but she didn’t want to cause the general any more heartache by acknowledging her theory out loud.

‘I will, Leia. I promise,’ she said still holding her master tightly to her.

_Ben, can’t you see how much we both care about you? Come back to us. Please._

**********


	3. Chapter 3

_A Jedi’s strength flows from the force._

‘Rey I’m worried about you. You barely eat, you barely sleep…’

Rey’s red rimmed eyes snapped up from the broken saber to meet Finn’s.

‘How do you know I don’t sleep?’

‘Rose told me. She’s worried about you, too.’

‘Well tell her not to worry, I’m fine.’

‘No you’re not,’ he insisted taking another step towards her.

Rey slammed her hands down onto the work bench.

‘Everyone around here seems to know what’s best for me. Leia, Rose, _you_.’

She silently added Kylo’s name to the list.

‘Has anyone ever thought to ask _me_ what _I_ want?’ she shouted.

Finn looked down at her with sad, hurt eyes.

‘Rey, we care about you—‘

‘Do you? Do you really care about me? Or do you all just care about winning?’

Before Finn could respond to her hasty retort, Rey ran out of the supply tent and into the darkened wood. She ran until her lungs burned and her legs ached. When her body refused to go any further, she leaned against a tree to catch her breath. The feel of the strong, ancient bark pressed against her spine helped her centre her thoughts. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the rare moment of calm connection with nature.

‘You see? You don’t belong here.’

Rey’s eyes sprang open at the sound of his voice and there he was before her. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren of the First Order. His Dark energy unfolded around her like tendrils. She suppressed a shiver. He wore no helmet and his raven hair was unkempt as if he had run his hands through it multiple times. His eyes were as intense and unrelenting as she remembered. She glanced at his scar with a guilt ridden heart, then pushed the difficult feelings aside. It wouldn’t do any good to show weakness in the face of her enemy. Jutting out her chin, Rey fought to keep her sympathetic nature at bay.

‘You’re not really here,’ she called out, masking her disappointment that he was just a figment of their growing bond.

‘Well I am and I am not. Part of me seems to be here all the time, just as part of you seems to be constantly with me.’

Rey was surprised at his honest, unguarded answer. Perhaps this was a sign that there were still vulnerable cracks in his seemingly unyielding facade. She wanted to probe further, but suddenly realised with a spark of panic that he might now know the location of the Resistance.

Kylo casually waved a hand between them.

‘I know your thoughts, Rey. You have nothing to fear. I have yet to discover where you and your band of traitorous scum are hiding. All I see right now, is you in my quarters.’

Relief ran through her like a calming river. Though his decision to reveal that she was currently standing within his private space sent a feeling of unease and gently burgeoning arousal running through her. Why did their meetings always have to be so disconcerting? Was he as affected by her as she was by him?

‘I can see you are in your chambers,’ she offered weakly, trying to conceal her heightened emotional state. She focused on the stark white walls around him.

‘Why didn’t the bond between us break when Snoke died?’ she asked with curiosity.

‘Because this isn’t his doing. I believe this is the will of the Force.’

Rey doubted Kylo’s theory. Why would the Force bond two such as them? They still remained on opposite sides of the war, despite her wish that he would join the Resistance and fight alongside her. She thought they had shared something, when they fought Snoke’s guards together. It seemed that the pull to the Dark was still too strong. She felt a mix of sadness and jealousy swirl in her stomach and couldn’t stop the repetitive thought from blossoming once again in her head.

_Why did you choose the darkness over me? Why aren’t I...enough?_

She hoped he wouldn’t tap into her vulnerable, unspoken confession, though she knew he would delve into her mind as he pleased.

‘Leia has taught me well, I know the Force would not want to align me with such a monster as _you_ ,’ she retorted, anger dripping from each syllable.

She regretted mentioning Leia the moment the words left her lips, instantly feeling the pang of hurt she had caused him echoed within her own mirror heart.

Kylo narrowed his eyes.

‘You still think that I’m not worthy of you. What do I have to do to prove myself?’ he demanded.

A moment of silence settled between them.

‘There’s only one thing I want from you,’ Rey replied finally, taking a slow step towards him.

‘Tell me and it’s yours,’ Kylo promised, just a moment too swiftly. His eager response prematurely drawn from his lips, by the tantalising tingle that rippled over his skin, as Rey moderately narrowed the proximity between them. He waited impatiently for her crucial response.

‘I want Ben.’

**********

Kylo stared down at her. Working his jaw.

_Well, answer her. Tell her what you told me. You might have more luck convincing her._

‘Ben Solo, is no more,’ he rumbled.

‘I don’t believe that.’

_I like this girl more and more._

‘Quiet,’ Kylo hissed to his father.

Rey glared at him and Kylo realised she thought his outburst was directed at her.

_Now you’ve done it._

‘Rey I—‘

She interrupted him sternly.

‘I want you to leave.’

Anger coursed through his veins. She wanted him to leave? His darkside rose to the surface and roared primally. No one gave orders to Kylo Ren. _No one._

‘Do you have any idea what I’m offering you?’ he pressured.

‘Yes and I believe I already told you I don’t want any part of it.’

_You can’t bribe her with meaningless trinkets like the galaxy, son._

Kylo growled loudly in frustration at his Father’s constant interruptions and Rey’s refusal to yield. Rey offered him no sympathy for the outburst. She looked cold and unforgiving. She took a step away from him.

_That was counterproductive. You’ve lost her now._

She turned her back on him and the small, simple action cut Kylo to the bone. Another rejection to add to his seemingly endless supply.

‘Go,’ she ordered.

Kylo knew he was beaten. It was time to depart. He needed to regroup and decide what his next move would be. He closed his eyes and when he reopened them, he was alone in his quarters, staring longingly at the space that had been occupied by Rey just moments before.

_She’ll never take you as you are. She wants more, Ben._

‘Don’t call me by that name.’

_You can call yourself whatever you want to, kid, but it doesn’t change the fact that she said no._

‘She just needs some persuading,’ Kylo said with a crooked twitch of a smile.

He pressed the intercom.

‘Get me Hux, right now,’ he snapped before removing his finger.

_What are you going to do?_

‘I'm going to give her some incentive.’

Hux strode into the room and looked at Kylo with thinly veiled disgust. It amused him to see such open hatred from the unimportant underling.

‘Put some troopers at each of the distant out-posts, have them obstruct _all_ trading with anyone from the outer rim,’ Kylo instructed.

‘Sir? This seems like a waste of resources, we can’t possibly stop _all_ shipments—‘

‘When I want your opinion, I’ll ask for it, Hux.’

Kylo lifted his finger into the air to indicate he wanted silence not a discussion.

Kylo sensed the flare of outrage that surged through Hux. He waited for him to push it down and comply like the good little rabid cur that he was.

‘Very well, Sir,’ he managed to reluctantly reply before turning abruptly and leaving the room.

_What now?_

‘Now I wait.’

_You think starving her friends will have her running into your arms? You have a lot to learn about the art of seduction, my boy._

‘It will force her out of hiding and give me a chance to talk to her in person.’

_This won’t go the way you think, son_.

‘I don’t remember asking your opinion.’

_Someone has to try to get through to you._

‘When will you see that my way is the only way?’

_Your way led to my death, kid. So excuse me if I question your methods._

The vile taste of remorse rolled around in Kylo’s mouth. He stripped off his tunic and picked up his saber, needing to train. It would help clear his mind. It was also necessary to prepare. As irritating as his father's unrelenting voice was, he was right. When Rey did come to him, it would not be an easy negotiation. Still, he was confident with some encouragement, she would see the light...or the dark as it were.

**********

‘Cut off?’ Leia repeated.

‘Yes Ma’am,’ Poe confirmed.

‘All communications between us and the merchants have been shut down. We can’t get through, there’s something jamming our signal.’

‘It’s the First Order, I know it,’ Finn said angrily.

‘Calm down Finn we don’t know anything yet,’ Leia reprimanded.

‘We know if we don’t get those supplies soon, we have weeks, maybe only days before we run out of food entirely!’ Poe yelled.

‘We have to gather more information. We need to know if this is a calculated move or just a trade agreement gone awry,’ Leia instructed.

Leia was the only voice of reason that could get through to the hot headed rebellion boys.

‘We have to send someone to the outpost,’ Finn realised.

Leia nodded at him, pleased that he had reached the same conclusion.

‘I’ll go.’

Poe and Finn turned to see Rey standing in the entryway with her hands on her hips.

‘We’ll go too,’ Finn said stepping towards her.

‘Yeah,’ Poe readily agreed with a nod.

‘Can I just check _who’s_ in charge around here?’ Leia asked firmly.

‘You know I have to go,’ Rey came forward and stood in front of Leia. She pushed her thoughts into her mentors mind, a skill she had acquired through her training with the Jedi General.

_You know as well as I do that it’s him. He’s trying to draw me out._

Leia silently answered her.

_Exactly Rey, you don’t have to be Admiral Ackbar to spot this is a trap. You can’t go running into this thing with your eyes closed._

Rey laughed internally. No matter what life threw at Leia, she always kept her sense of humour. It was one of the reasons she loved the ageing General so very much.

_How about I go running into it with my eyes open then?_ she offered.

Both of the women were still for a few moments.

‘Ahhh, are you two having a staring competition or something?’ Poe asked eventually, looking at each of them in turn.

Leia sighed and looked resigned, she nodded once at Rey. Rey smiled. She had won this round.

Rey turned to face Poe and Finn.

‘We’ll leave early tomorrow morning. Be ready.’

**********

At daybreak, as she packed up her things in their shared tent, Rey explained to Rose why they were going to the outpost.

‘Well I’m going too then,’ Rose announced, rising from her bed.

Rey groaned.

‘Rose, I have enough insubordination from the troublesome twins. I don’t need you to start ignoring me too,’ she complained.

‘Exactly, you can’t handle those two by yourself! I can help keep them in line for you. I’ll bring my taser,’ she said with a smirk.

Rey gave in and smiled at Rose.

‘It would be nice to have some female company.’

‘I got your back,’ Rose winked.

‘I suspect that Kylo is behind all this,’ Rey confessed, frowning at her friend.

‘Why?’ Rose asked, her voice tinged with concern.

‘He wants me to join him. To rule with him. He is...very persistent.’

‘He doesn’t know how strong you are.’

Rey tried to smile.

‘There is something between us, some kind of connection,’ she said tentatively, wondering how Rose would react.

‘The Force,’ Rose said knowingly. Finn had confided in Rose many times regarding his experiences with the invisible energy source.

‘Yes, but it’s more than that. We know things about each other. We can see _into_ each other. Hear each other’s thoughts, and sometimes even see glimpses of each other’s pasts and futures.’

‘Wow. That sounds... intense. Finn has never described it to me in that way. He said it’s more like an instinct or a guiding light. What do you see when you look into Kylo?’

‘A sea of anger, guilt, hatred and self-loathing but also... a glimmer of hope.’

‘You still think he can be saved. You’re not the only one, Rey. Once the whispers about Leia’s son were confirmed to be true, many amongst our ranks hoped that he would turn once again to the Light, myself included,’ Rose said excitedly.

‘I don’t know if it’s possible. It might be too late.’

Saying the words out loud was almost too much for her to bear. The bond between them strengthened with every passing day, but it’s impact weighed heavily on her fractured heart. If Ben couldn’t be saved, what would that do to her own ruptured soul? Intertwined as their fates appeared to be.

‘Well if anyone can bring Ben Solo back to us, it’s you,’ Rose said with a look of admiration.

Rey was used to that look. It was given to her freely and easily by the remaining Resistance members, but she still doubted she was worthy of their reverence.

She didn’t know how to respond to Rose’s compliment without inciting anxiety from her dear friend, so she silently finished packing her bag and turned to leave.

Rose caught her hand as she headed for the exit and gave it a tight squeeze. It eased Rey’s worried mind. Rose always knew how to make her feel better. They walked towards the Falcon hand in hand.

**********

Kylo dreamed of Rey every night, but in his dreams her decision to choose the Light over him always ended the same way, with her untimely, devastating death.

Watching Rey die over and over was pushing Kylo further and further into the darkness. Anguish and pain had become his constant companions.

His dreams never altered, he was kneeling on the ground, cradling Rey’s cold, dead body to his chest, rocking her gently as he felt the last thread of hope in his soul unravel and become lost forever.

But that night, the dream ended unexpectedly. As he knelt over her lifeless body, he had a vision of another Rey wearing black attire and shrouded in a long cloak. She carried a modified saber in her left hand. His mouth went dry at the sight of her and he watched in silent awe as she sauntered towards him.

‘Why are you down there, my prince?’ she asked with an amused expression.

Kylo looked down. The body had disappeared. Had it returned to the Force around them? Grief enveloped him and restricted his lungs.

‘She’s gone,’ he croaked.

The other Rey reached out her hand and tilted his chin up towards her.

‘I’m right here,’ she cooed, holding out her hand.

‘Take it,’ she ordered firmly.

Kylo did as she demanded and she pulled him to his feet.

‘It doesn’t have to be this way Kylo, if you convince me to join you. We can be together. Forever.’

Tall dark stone walls grew up around them and a large stone throne appeared in front of them. Angular, claw like spikes jutted out from the throne from every angle.

‘You can still save me. If you turn me away from the Light, the shadows that you glimpsed of my passing will disappear and be replaced with the bright glow of our eternal reign.’

Rey led him towards the throne. She gently placed her hands on Ren’s chest and pushed him onto the majestic seat. Kylo watched with an intense gaze as she climbed into his lap, wrapping one hand around his shoulders while the other gently stroked his chest.

‘Isn’t this what you want for us?’ she whispered in his ear.

‘You aren’t real,’ he said swallowing hard as he fought the tempting apparition.

‘I could be. If you want me to be,’ she breathed.

Kylo looked into her eyes and saw reflected in them the many glorious years of their reign together. The most powerful couple in the galaxy, able to wield the Force unlike any other, acting in perfect harmony, almost as if the old prophecies were true, almost as if they were...

‘A dyad in the force,’ she whispered slowly and meaningfully.

Kylo felt elated as his theory was confirmed. He _knew_ they were connected for a higher reason. He _knew_ that hack Snoke hadn’t bridged their minds as he had claimed. He just manipulated what was already there for his own selfish gain. But their link was something more than he could even begin to comprehend. It was pure and real, like his feelings for Rey. It truly was the _will_ of the Force.

Filled with a renewed sense of purpose, Kylo’s eyes flashed with desire. He pulled his dark beauty roughly towards him and joined their lips together. Rey melted into the kiss, smiling against his mouth as she hungrily gripped his hair within her fingers.

‘I’m trapped Kylo, and only you can set me free.’

She spoke the words against his lips as he fell deeper in her Dark enchantments.

She moaned softly as she tilted her head back to give him access to her neck. Her hood fell away as he pressed firm, passionate kisses down her throat.

‘I will free you, Rey. I will never give up. They can throw the very fires of Mustafar at me and I would still come for you,’ he burned the oath into her skin.

‘Yes, my knight, yield to me,’ Rey cried out.

‘To no one but you. Just you.’

Rey placed her hands on his cheeks and focused his eyes on hers.

‘Go to me now, my dark warrior. Right now. I’m coming to you.’

Kylo suddenly jolted awake in his quarters and spring to his feet.

‘Ready my ship,’ he growled through the intercom. His plan had seemingly worked and time was of the essence. He had to act fast in order to intercept Rey and save her from herself. After all, he was her only hope.

**********

Kylo was unaware that another had connected with his dream that evening. An ancient force wielder who wished to escape his father’s rule and dominate the Galaxy he believed was rightfully his. He was restricted by ancient laws to only observe from afar, but it wouldn’t always be that way.

Living apart in the Ethereal realm of Mortis with only the Father and the Sister for company, the Son had become angry and jaded. He was sure that Mortis was not his primary destiny. It was his father’s wish for them to stay in the static realm, not his own. His father’s only concern was to protect the balance of the Force. His Sister protected the Light and he, the Dark. His Father channelled and maintained a balance between them both thus maintaining the equilibrium of the Force amongst all living things.

The Son found the Sister to be infuriatingly obedient. She never questioned the Father’s orders and never doubted their objective. Son wanted more than a life of observing and never affecting change within the galactic realm. Now the Son felt he was on the brink of achieving his deepest desires.

The Father became more frail with every passing hour and as his body began to crumble, Son inched closer and closer to his goal. Soon he would be strong enough to escape the Force bonds that tied him to Mortis and no one, not even Father or Sister, would be able to stop him from achieving his destiny.

As the embodiment of the darkside itself, Son often connected with the Force projections or visions of Sith or other powerful Dark Force wielders within the Galaxy. That night was no exception.

At first it was just an annoying whisper in his ear that he tried to ignore, then he heard a female voice, solid and clear and... tempting.

_A dyad in the Force_.

A dyad had not existed within the force for centuries and to his knowledge, there was only one known documented record of such a phenomena written in the Sith old tongue.

Now that his interest was piqued, he connected fully with the Darksider’s dream. Kylo Ren as he called himself, though the Son knew it was a facade, held little interest for him. A powerful being to be sure, but not one that could rival his own power.

The girl, however...the girl was interesting to him. There was untapped power there, unconnected with any known Jedi bloodlines. The mystery of her apparent lack of ancestry was enough to make her an object of curiosity to him, but there was _more_. She possessed so much raw, untamed potential. She lacked the necessary teachings, but with the right instruction, he sensed she could rival even him. However, her choice of Force mate was. . . woefully disappointing.

Perhaps. . .after all this time. . .he finally found someone he could share his life with? Was this girl the key to his salvation from Mortis?

This was the sign he had been waiting for. It was finally time to step into the world and make himself known as it’s true Dark Leader.

His future partner displayed a strong attachment to the broken man he observed through the Force, but that was of little consequence. Once she realised there was another who could fulfil her desires, she would forget her feelings for the lesser male. He was certain that even a bond as strong as a Force dyad could not withstand his almighty power.

The darksider would need to be dealt with of course, but that was a minor detail. Dispatching of him wouldn’t pose much of a challenge for a superior being such as himself.

By the end of the vision, the Son was utterly convinced that the final words Rey uttered were for him and him alone.

_Come to me now, dark warrior._

‘I’m coming,’ he whispered into the void.

All he needed to do now was wait. Wait for the Father to weaken enough so that he could fulfil his promise to the one known as... _Rey_.

**********

The Father sat on his throne in the temple-like structure he shared with the Daughter, contemplating his life’s many victories and failures. The deep lines etched on his face reflected his overly anxious mind. He was dying. Though he did not fear what the afterlife had in store for him, he greatly feared what his death would mean for the Galaxy.

For so long he had fought to keep the balance of Light and Dark between his children. Without him, the balance between them would break, and his children would be able to leave Mortis. He knew with unwavering certainty that Daughter would do what she could to maintain the equilibrium in his absence, but he knew that Son would want to use his death to his advantage and tip the scales in the dark-side's favour.

It was difficult for Father to blame Son for his aspirations; it was in his very nature to disobey just as it was in the Daughter’s to comply. The Light and Dark within them dictated their actions.

‘Father?’

The Daughter entered the room and took his hand with a concerned look. He did not have to voice his worries to her, for she knew them all.

‘Father, I will not leave Mortis, not without your permission,’ she stressed again as she knelt before him.

‘You are the light of my life, Daughter,’ the Father said as he placed a hand on her cheek. He pulled his hands away from her and gripped the sides of his throne. Standing up was a slow and arduous process now that caused him much pain. The Daughter extended her hand towards him, but the proud man shooed her away.

The Father sighed.

‘Once I am gone. Your brother will leave Mortis.’

‘I know, Father.’

‘We must take steps to prevent this.’

‘What can we do?’

‘Unless I can find a way to extend my life, I fear it is hopeless.’

‘Can such a thing be done?’

‘I do not know Daughter, I do not know. Return to your studies on the subject and share with me anything of interest.’

‘I will, Father.’

‘And watch your brother closely for me, Daughter. You must report any unusual activity on his part to me _immediately_. Is that understood?’ he said firmly.

‘Yes Father.’

‘Thank you, my child. Leave me now.’

Daughter left Father to his melancholy thoughts. She walked down the corridor to her chambers with a heavy heart.

Daughter loved Father but she also loved her brother. She did not want to disobey Father, but the thought of spying was distasteful to her Light infused soul. She arrived at her room and sat down at her desk. Picking up the last text she had been examining, she began to read though it felt like a hopeless task.

A luminous tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away. Her sadness was overwhelming. When Father was gone she would have lost more than a family member, she would lose her only ally, her only confidant and her only friend. Though she loved Brother, they did not share the same connection.

Brother’s thoughts were always dark, and he refused to even attempt to understand her contrasting point of view. Her Father was able to understand them both and nurture their opposing natures whilst keeping them under constant surveillance.

‘How can such a task be achieved without you, dear Father?’ She asked the empty room.

She returned to her book to distract her from her depressing thoughts, but they pierced her contemplation like red hot pokers.

_When Father dies and Brother leaves...what will become of you?_

She felt immense guilt for worrying about her own fate while her father faced his tragic end, but she could not help it. She feared what an eternity of solitude would do to her fragile soul.

‘Am I to have no-one to share my life with?’ she asked with a sob.

The thought of everlasting loneliness seemed like a fate much worse than death to Daughter.

She put down her book and looked out of the window at the ever-changing landscapes below. Mortis stretched out beneath her in a never-ending struggle of dark versus light, night versus day and death versus life. Flowers bloomed and died, rivers overflowed, then ran dry. The only constant in Mortis was the inconstant.

She called out to the Light Force which had always guided her heart.

_Please counsel me in my darkest hour. Tell me where my destinies lie?_

She was disheartened when she received no response. She told herself to be patient. The Light had never failed her before and it would come to her aid once more, just as soon as her future path became clear.

She just hoped it wouldn’t be too late.

**********


	4. Chapter 4

_You’re not alone._

_Neither are you._

‘I’m the best pilot the Resistance has,’ boasted Poe.

‘No, you _think_ you’re the best pilot,’ Rey shot back.

‘Listen, lady…’

‘Rey. _My_ name is Rey. We’ve met. Many times.’

‘Come on you two! We don’t have time for this. Poe why don’t you just try to get us there in one piece and then Rey can get us back,’ Finn suggested.

Rey sulked and threw herself down into the co-pilot chair. Poe settled himself into the pilot seat and smiled triumphantly at her.

Rey gritted her teeth and imagined Force-pushing his head into the window. She did admire Poe a great deal. He was an excellent pilot and a good friend to Finn. It just seemed as if he was somewhat threatened by her and it made their relationship very turbulent. Perhaps it was her close friendship with Leia that offended him? Or maybe it had something to do with her friendship with Finn? Rey shrugged inwardly. She didn’t have time to dwell on the whys, she just wished he would learn to trust her more.

Rose and Finn shared a worried look as they buckled themselves in behind Rey and Poe. They didn’t have time for another round of bickering between the two Resistance heroes, but they both suspected it wasn’t the last they had heard on the repetitive subject. It was especially difficult for Finn who often felt caught in the middle of his two dear friends arguing. Rose shot him a sympathetic smile.

After completing his checks with an air of smugness, Poe eventually took off and they entered the coordinates for the nearest planet with a supply trade post.

‘Maybe it’s too dangerous to go to the closest location,’ Rey worried, as a feeling of unease crept up her spine.

_‘Relax_. We’re going to be in and out. We ask a few questions, hopefully get a few answers, then we’re outta there,’ Poe dismissed her concerns with a wave of his hand.

Rey didn’t hear Poe’s reassuring response. Her heartbeat had become so loud it thumped in her eardrums blocking her hearing completely. He was nearby. She could _feel_ it.

‘This is a mistake. He’s here,’ she said as they neared their destination. She squirmed in her seat as adrenaline surged through her body.

‘Kylo is _here_?’ Rose asked, her voice held an edge of fear.

‘Yes,’ Rey confirmed.

‘We should get out of here,’ Rose announced.

‘What’s the big deal? He won’t see us. In and out remember?’ Poe reminded them as he came in to land.

‘I thought I was in charge?’ Rey said with annoyance as the ship hit the terrain.

Poe and Rey unbuckled quickly and stood up to face each other. Poe was the first to speak.

‘Maybe if you had more experience of leading missions such as this, I might trust your judgement. But _this_ is the real world and let’s face it, you don’t have much experience out here. Now, if we were heading for a _training_ course instead of a busy market place, I would gladly bow down to your superior skill set.’

‘I want to hurt you so bad right now,’ Rey reached for her newly acquired saber.

‘Okay, lets all calm down,’ Rose said, standing up and placing her hand on Rey’s arm. Rey let Rose’s calming energy flow through her and ease the mist of rage that clouded her vision.

Finn joined Rose beside Rey.

‘Look, we’re here now. Let’s just go take a look round, one sign of trouble? We bail. Agreed?’

They all nodded, but Rey and Poe still glared at one another as they exited the ship.

**********

`It doesn’t matter how many times you ask, Poe. I don’t know why. I’m telling you, _no one_ knows why. All we know is the First Order Troopers turned up and demanded that all supply runs and trade agreements with _anyone_ from the Outer Rims were to cease with immediate effect. They’re still here patrolling the area enforcing their outlandish demands. You better make a swift exit before they see you boys.’

Poe and Finn looked at each other.

‘Well thanks for your help,’ Finn offered the merchant, along with a few credits for his trouble.

As they left, they pondered the merchants words.

‘Maybe Rey is right. Maybe this is all about her,’ Poe said with a shrug.

‘I don’t know. It could be anything. For a large organisation of megalomaniacs, the First Order can be surprisingly petty,’ Finn replied.

As they walked down a narrow street to the next merchant, Rose suddenly appeared before them. She looked flushed and out of breath.

‘What’s wrong?’ Finn asked, putting a hand on her back.

‘Rey’s gone. I don’t know what happened. We were heading to the merchant on the other side of town, she was _right_ behind me, and then... she wasn’t,’ Rose said between quick, sharp breaths.

Poe scanned the crowds.

‘Okay, well she can’t have gotten far.’

‘I’ve looked _everywhere_ ,’ Rose exclaimed desperately. Finn rubbed her back gently, trying to comfort her.

‘Maybe he _is_ here,’ Finn said with a worried look.

‘Don't panic just yet, she might have just gotten lost,’ Poe offered.

Finn frowned.

‘Lost? Poe, she had the _Force_ on her side. Rey doesn’t get lost. Something is wrong. I can feel it.’

‘Maybe she went back to the ship,’ Rose said feebly.

They looked at each other. It wasn’t much of a plan, but it was all they had.

‘Okay, let’s go check the Falcon,’ Poe conceded.

**********

Rey watched from a nearby rooftop as her friends returned to the safety of the Falcon. A strong sense of relief flooded her worried mind. It hadn’t taken much to convince Rose that she had become lost in the crowd and that the best course of action would be to go back to the ship and wait. She hated to lie to her friends, but she knew she was vulnerable with them around. Kylo would surely use them against her to get what he wanted.

‘You came.’

Rey wasn’t surprised to hear his deep drawl behind her. She had sensed his presence long before he had made himself known to her.

She turned around to face him. Again he was without his repaired helmet. Was it for her benefit that he chose not to wear it? She knew it had been restored, having watched the work be completed through their shared bond. She remembered shaking with anger and dismay as she felt the distance widen between them with every hammer stroke and soldered line. She hated that helmet and everything it represented.

‘You did all this just to get me to come to you?’ she said, stepping towards him. No point in being difficult. She needed him in an agreeable mood.

‘I wanted to see you face to face,’ he answered, searching her eyes.

His gaze roamed over her and she tried to ignore the pleasure the small action incited within her.

‘Well here I am,’ she spread her arms out to her sides.

‘Consider joining me one last time.’

He held out his gloved hand towards her and she almost laughed out loud. Had he learnt nothing from their interactions with one another? Apparently not.

‘No.’

She felt his anger rise.

‘Rey, do you know what we are? Do you have any idea how rare a bond such as ours is? No one can match us. _No one_.’

He fixed her with a sharp, powerful stare and she tried to avoid his knowing eyes.

‘I’m a simple scavenger from Jakku. I don’t thirst for power as you do.’

‘But you do desire _something_ I can give you.’

‘What?’ she asked with interest.

‘A family. Rey, I feel it as you do. We are more than blood to one another. This goes further than that, we are as one. I know you feel more yourself when we are together than when we are apart because I do, too.’

Rey didn’t try to argue. She knew he was right. They were deeply connected to one another and it was tearing her apart. One half of her heart wanted to be free of his dark shackles and the other wanted to extinguish the remaining Light within her and run into his arms forever. Was this a fate better than scavenging until the end of her days? Or did tragedy simple follow her every move like an unwelcome shadow?

She looked up at Ren. The conflict she felt showed on his face. It softened her resolve. He sensed his opening and took a step towards her, placing a gloved hand on her cheek, but she firmly pushed him away. He removed his glove and tried again. This time Rey allowed the contact. She was tired of fighting and feeling her force mate’s steady heartbeat run through her soothed her own. She closed her eyes and allowed herself a moment to cherish the contact. Her heart sang as it felt its counterpart’s energy flow through her. Such strength, such confidence, such belief in her, but such a dark path he wanted her to follow, one she dared not tread.

She placed her hand on top of his, looking deep into his eyes. The market place below seemed to fade away and there was nothing but the two of them on the small stone rooftop with the planets trio of suns high above, emitting an almost unbearable heat upon the duo. She heard no noise bar the sound of their heartbeats and their unified breathing.

‘Why is this so complicated?’ she asked desperately.

‘It doesn’t have to be. Choose me. _Please_.’

The final word came out as a breathy whisper, it took her thoughts back to his offer in Snoke’s throne room, though she pushed the memory away.

The need in his voice almost broke her resolve. Her eyes moved to his full mouth. She noted how his lips trembled slightly. Could she be the one to still them? Was this what the Force wanted? A thousand emotions flowed through her, and she couldn’t stop some from spilling over.

‘Don’t you see? Don’t you see how you are breaking our hearts? This isn’t my choice to make, Ben, it’s _yours_. _Choose_ me. Choose me over the darkness,’ she pleaded.

Ren removed his hand and replaced his glove. He turned away from her and despite the humidity, Rey felt a cold chill run through her veins. 

‘Why must you make this so difficult?’ he snapped.

‘You are asking me to desert everyone I care about…’

Ren spun around to face her once more. His eyes were wild.

‘Not everyone, not _everyone_ , I’m asking you to choose the one you care about _most_.’

There was nothing to be gained by denying his statement. He saw her heart. It always lay open to him.

‘I can’t.’

The silence between them was deafening. The sky suddenly turned dark as a flurry of gray clouds obscured the strong rays of the planets three suns.

Ren brandished his volatile saber and ignited it.

‘So be it then.’

She could feel his anger radiating from him in waves. It grated over her skin like fingernails, making her wince in pain.

Rey unclipped Leia’s saber from her waist and flipped the switch. The solid blue light of the blade reflected in her eyes.

‘Don’t make me do this,’ she implored.

‘You assume it is I who is allowing this? Rey, it is _you_ who are responsible for this outcome. I see now I have no control over your actions so you must bear the consequences of your choices, alone. _Always_ alone.’

He narrowed his eyes as they settled on the saber in her hands.

‘I see my mother had chosen to pass on more than just her Jedi knowledge to her promising young prodigy. My congratulations.’

Rey jutted out her chin and took up a defensive stance. She couldn’t allow Ren to distract her with his emotionally charged taunts.

Kylo swung his saber in a tight circle and lunged towards her but Rey held her ground just as she had been taught.

Their sabers clashed together. They crackled and vibrated up against one another angrily from the impact of the collision.

Ren tried to use his strength to push for an advantage, pressing his saber roughly against Rey’s. She saw the light of his fiery blade reflected within his dark, desperate pupils. Having no other choice but to call on the force, Rey put out her left hand and sent him scrambling backwards.

Fighting with Ren was as terrifying as it was exhilarating. Her body purred as it came alive during their deadly dance. It eagerly reached out for any forms of contact between the two broken souls, unable to distinguish between attraction and detraction, only knowing it needed more.

She heard his voice in her head as they fought, just as she was sure he heard her own in his.

Ren advanced again and brought his saber high above his head, bringing it down heavily towards her, but Rey blocked his lofty attack by switching to a left handed stance. The sabers hummed loudly in protest as they met once more. They stood locked together for what seemed like an eternity.

_Ben, please…_

_Rey, please..._

Their thoughts blended together as one single, desperate prayer for one another.

As they looked into each other’s eyes through their crossed blades, they saw how easy it could be to just let go, to forget the war and just be with one another. They both watched as faded images of themselves disconnected from their corporal bodies and laid down their arms. The ghost like entities embraced each other tightly. Rey’s image reached up and touched faded Kylo’s scarred cheek. He felt her sorrow for causing the injury and forgive her instantly. Covering her hand with his own, he melded their wanting lips together as he soothed her aching heart with words of comfort and solace, words of admiration and undying lo…

‘Rey!’

Poe’s voice broke through the vision and the ghostly pairing dispersed into a cloud of dust. Rey looked up to see Ren still standing before her, their sabers remaining crossed together even now. He looked as devastated as she felt to discover that it had all been a trick of their merged minds.

Rey was the first to pull back and extinguish her saber. The spell was broken and she felt the harsh reality of the very real danger her friends were facing bearing down heavily on her accountable shoulders. She looked down to see them staring up at her from the marketplace and she took a step towards the edge of the building.

‘This isn’t over,’ Ren hissed stepping backwards as he extinguished his blade. His breathing was laboured as he physically prepared himself for her departure.

‘I know,’ she replied, before jumping down to the street.

**********

Finn, Poe and Rose surrounded her as she landed noisily in the dirt road.

‘What were you doing? You could have been killed!’ Rose exclaimed.

‘No time. We have to go. Now.’

They ran as quickly as they could through the streets back to the Falcon. Ren sent a dozen troopers after them, but Rey quickly dispatched them with a well aimed force attack. They boarded the legendary ship and took off. Rey was too shaken up to focus, so she didn’t argue when Poe grabbed for the controls. She let Finn take the co-pilot chair as she concentrated all her energy on desperately trying to ignore the feeling that she had left a part of herself behind in the marketplace.

‘Well at least that wasn’t a total disaster. We managed to steal some supplies from a bunch of spice runners,’ Finn announced as they left the planet's atmosphere.

Rey nodded dismissively.

‘Are you okay?’ Rose asked, putting a hand on Rey’s shoulder.

‘No.’

She answered truthfully, but kept her voice low, hoping Poe and Finn wouldn’t hear.

‘Everytime we meet, it becomes more difficult to tell where one of us ends and the other begins.’

‘Rey,’ Rose whispered. The sympathy in her voice was almost palpable. It threatened to break her.

Rey took a deep breath to steady herself.

‘I’ll be fine. I just need some... distance,’ she replied. Trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince Rose.

‘I’m so sorry, Rey,’ Rose said quietly.

‘For what?’ Rey asked.

‘I see it in your eyes, Rey. I know how much it hurts...to feel like half of a whole.’

Rose touched her necklace and Rey bit back tears of realisation. She forgot that Rose had already felt the sting of life’s unfairness. When Rose held out her hand, Rey took it.

‘Rey? I’m not going to pretend I fully understand what this is between you and him, and no one hates the First Order more than me. But if there’s even a remote chance that Ben is what you need to feel...complete. Then keep trying to win him over and don’t let _anyone_ tell you that it’s hopeless. As long as you believe, anything is possible.’

Gathering strength from Rose’s unwavering support, Rey sent a message out across the stars as they travelled back to base. 

_Ben Solo, wherever you are, find your way back to me. Please._

_**********_


	5. Chapter 5

_Luminous Beings are we..._

Rey’s dreams that night were haunted by Ren.

One moment she was strapped to a gurney in his interrogation room...

_You know I can take whatever I want._

Next she was standing in an elevator looking up into his dark eyes...

_You’ll stand with me Rey._

Then they were jolted into Snoke’s throne room, burning embers floating all around them...

_You’re nothing. But not to me_.

Finally, Rey found herself in a room of black. She heard steady breathing in front of her.

‘Kylo?’ She called out into the darkness.

Someone stepped towards her, but it wasn’t Kylo. Fear immobilised her as she saw her own smiling features obscured slightly by a dark shroud staring at her from within the shadows.

‘Give in to us, Rey,’ she heard her own displaced voice say.

‘Never.’

Rey ignited her saber.

Her dark counterpart smiled and flicked open a red double ended saber. She lunged at Rey who advanced forward to block the attack but before their sabers could meet, Rey woke up and bolted upright in her bed.

She looked around the dark, silent tent. The room was empty except for herself and Rose snoring softly. Rey felt her sweat covered hair sticking to her forehead and temples. She took some deep breaths in and out. She knew that rest would not return to her that night, so she got out of bed and crept out of the tent, not wanting to wake Rose from what seemed like a peaceful slumber.

She looked up at the star laden sky.

_What do you want from me? Is there some sort of divine plan for my future or did I just stumble blindly into this fight?_

_You won’t find the answers you seek up there._

Rey sighed as his voice returned once more. Of course he was here to witness her moment of weakness.

‘Leave me alone,’ she whispered.

_You don’t seem to understand yet. Rey, I have discovered something that I need to share with you, we are a dyad in the force_ , _you and I._

‘A what?’

_A dyad in the force. I will explain. When two people are as strong with the force as we, the powers that be see fit to permanently connect them with one another. To join them eternally so that they become stronger together than they ever could hope to become apart. You see Rey, we truly belong together. It is the forces will, as well as my ow_ n desire.

The word desire caught her attention. Rey had never felt desired before. She tried to focus on forming a sensible response.

‘I still don’t understand why the force would want two such as us to be connected.’

_Rey, look around you, we’re a dying breed. The Jedi are extinct. The Sith are extinct. We are all that are left. What sense does to make to keep us apart? The force needs more sensitives. It wants us to continue the line._

‘Are you suggesting…’

_Rey, don’t act coy you know exactly what I am suggesting. Why would I attempt to hide my yearnings from you, when you can pluck them from my head as easily as you could pluck a feather from a bird’s breast?_

Was this the Forces will? Was this the destiny it had planned for her? Rey considered Ren’s words carefully.

Kylo sensed her conflict and pressed onward, hoping to gain some much needed ground.

_You don’t owe them anything Rey. They couldn’t even begin to comprehend your superior destiny. I see it. You outshine them all. You burn far too brightly for them. Come to me. Be with me, and together we will illuminate the furthest corners of the galaxy._

‘He isn’t the one for you.’

Rey shook her head. The new voice was strong and commanding. It didn’t sound like a voice in her head as Kylo’s did. It sounded like the person was right next to her. She looked around, but she was alone in the darkness with only the stars and the trees for company.

Rey waited to see if the voice would speak again.

‘You will wait for me.’

Again the voice sounded close. Rey instinctively reached for her saber. She ignited it and held it out in front of her as she searched for the unwanted intruder.

She sensed her connection with Kylo had been severed. Had the owner of the voice done this? Was he blocking Kylo’s energy with his own? How was that possible?

‘Your hypothesis is correct, I am holding your prior suitor at bay,’ the voice confirmed.

Prior suitor? What was happening…

‘Who are you?’ Rey asked, holding her saber tight within her grip.

‘I am the Son.’

The Son? Rey had no idea what that meant.

‘I don’t understand.’

The voice chuckled.

‘Of course you don’t, young one. The stories of me and my kind are long since lost in the sands of time, I suspect. No matter, you will know of me soon enough.’

‘What do you want with me?’ Rey asked, although she was afraid of his answer.

‘I have sensed your power little Jedi, and I find you... very intriguing.’

‘Stay away from me,’ she threatened.

‘I am not one of your followers, Rey. You have no control over me.’

Suddenly a tall man materialised before her. Rey stared in amazement as the image sharpened and she came face to face with the source of the eerie voice. The man was bald with a long face, pale skin and sharp features. Even his lips were as colourless as the intertwining moons which shone in the sky above them. He wore black robes with accents of red at his waist and high collar. Rey knew instinctively that the man before her was to be feared but his deep set eyes were what scared her the most. Pupils as red as blood shone down on her. She knew without a doubt if she looked too far into the crimson pools, she would see a millennia of death and destruction. His energy was old. Very old. Ancient in fact. The Force warned her to keep her distance and she needed no encouragement to comply with its request.

The being smiled, ‘There is so much anger within you, but you are suppressing it. You mistakenly assume it is your foe. You are wrong, Rey. Your anger will bring you powers the likes of which you’ve never seen. I can show you the ways of the dark force.’

Rey‘s head spun. Why had she seemingly attracted the attention of _two_ powerful men, both abnormally strong with the dark side of the Force? Was there a lesson she was to learn as a result of their attention? Or was there something black and broken deep within her soul that called out to them? Was her greatest fear to come true? Was she truly destined to walk a path of shadows? Rey attempted to suppress her growing anxiety and channelled all her upset at the threat that stood before her.

‘Are you a Sith?’ She spat, holding her saber up high.

‘No. There is no one like me. I am a keeper of the Force. The ethereal embodiment of its archaic Dark energy. I came before the Sith and I suspect I will be here long after their inevitable destruction.’

Rey felt his power reach out towards her. It was strong and unyielding. Fear crept up her spine. He was telling the truth. This was no ordinary Dark-sider. He was something ancient and unknown. A threat to the Galaxy.

The light energy within her throbbed like a beacon. She knew the message it was attempting to convey to her.

_Danger. Danger. Danger._

‘Put down your weapon. It is of little use against one such as me, if I wished to kill you, you would already be dead,’ He said dismissively.

He was right. Rey switched off her blade.

‘Are you real?’ She asked. His energy was so strong, she couldn’t sense if he was a projection or corporal form.

‘Sadly, I am not. My father keeps me trapped in this realm. For now. When I am strong enough to break free of his bonds, I will come to you and we shall be together.’

‘No. We won’t.’ Rey said forcefully.

‘I’m afraid the choice has already been made.’

Choice? She didn’t remember being offered a choice. Her anger intensified. Another man who thought he had the right to make her decisions for her. Rey was tired of feeling stifled by the masculine desires of others. They didn’t get to speak for her, she had her own voice.

‘Why don’t we settle this right now,’ she announced.

‘What are you proposing?’

Rey charged at his form and ran him through with her saber, taking a second swipe through his neck for good measure. It had no effect on him of course, but it helped to improve her mood and certainly conveyed her disapproval with his deluded little plans. The being looked amused at her sudden outburst.

‘If you ever have the courage to face me in person, you’ll receive that same reception, but I guarantee you won’t survive it,’ Rey snarled.

‘You are a worthy mate. I will have you, Rey…’’ The voice calmly stated as he disappeared from sight.

I will be with you... _soon_.’

**********

‘Brother, where have you been?’ Daughter enquired.

His sister walked towards him with an irritatingly serene look upon her face. As the embodiment of the Light side, Sister was his counterpart within the ethereal realm and his Father's self-appointed law enforcer. He hated her simply because her nature was the direct opposite of his own. She wished to follow and protect the balance. He wished to lead and tilt the balance in the darkside’s favour.

Brother sighed audibly as he turned to face his unwelcome sibling. In contrast with his own sharp pronounced features, His sister’s countenance was delicate and soft. Her skin held more colour than his own as the light energy that flowed through her veins added a glowing quality to her appearance. Her long blonde hair also glowed with the same unwavering energy. Her wide, blue eyes looked up at him waiting expectantly for an answer to her question.

‘Why, right here Sister, of course. Here, where I am to reside, always,’ he replied, not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.

Daughter frowned. Brother was trying to deceive her, but to what purpose?

‘I could not feel your energy just now—‘

‘Sister! Do not interfere in affairs you could not even begin to conceive!’ Her brother bellowed.

He began to take his leave, but Daughter halted his movements by grasping his forearm within her sinewy fingers.

In a flash of images, she saw it all. Brother’s meddling in the lives of mortals, his interest in the Force wielding girl, and his strong desire to escape their realm.

She kept her expression passive, hoping her brother wouldn’t be alerted to the fact that she had just delved into his memories. Brother looked at her with a bored expression then roughly freed his arm from her grasp and departed. Daughter let out a sigh of relief. Her brother did not appear to suspect anything.

She paced the floor trying to decide what to do with the new found information. Her long white gown trailed in her wake as she walked. Her first idea was to tell Father, but she was instantly hesitant to do so. As the embodiment of the Light side of the Force, compassion was a quality she valued greatly. To tell her father of her brothers wrong doings now, may lead to him inflicting a severe punishment on her brother. Father was strict when it came to discipline and there was no tiered justice system. All displays of disobedience were dealt with in the same manner. Daughter considered her brothers crimes to be minor infractions that could be easily hidden from Father so long as he was prevented from carrying out his long term plans.

Daughter smiled as she realised what she needed to do. She would leave it to the mortals. If she warned them of the danger her brother could bring upon them, they would be able to defend themselves and perhaps Father would never need to know of her brother’s indiscretions.

All she need do now, was decided which of the mortals to make contact with. Daughter used the Force to reach out to the girl first, but the mixture of dark energies from her brother and the one they called Kylo that swirled around the female prevented Daughter from making a clear connection with her. Daughter was disappointed as she felt a sort of comradery with the powerful lightsider, and would have enjoyed a chance to get to know her better.

She scanned the life forms within the female’s sphere, looking for someone she could engage with. There was Kylo, a very talented darksider, but she feared his energy and dared not reach out to him lest it cause her pain.

There was another strong force user the one they called Leia, but she was quite elderly and Daughter feared she would not be able to endure the enviable energy transference which would take place if they conversed. There was a very pretty young girl known as Rose. She was trustworthy and true, but also very tough minded. Daughter believed her to be too closed-off to be of use to her. Another friend was of interest. A Force sensitive boy known as Finn. Very heroic and very attached to the one they called Rey. She was tempted for a moment to reach out for him, until she came to realise that he was as yet untrained and his connection with the Light side was on a very basic, natural level. She decided it would be too risky to attempt contact with Finn, as Brother might be able to sense his unschooled energy.

Daughter was about to give up hope, when she discovered there was one option left open to her. A man known simply as Poe. He did not appear to be Force sensitive, which she hoped would be an advantage to her, as her brother would be less likely to sense her interacting with a mere mortal. Brother had a very low opinion of non Force users, often expressing how he considered them lower forms of life and not worthy of his valuable attention. If the fates were on her side, her interaction with Poe would show up as nothing more than a tiny, insignificant blip on her Brother’s radar, not worthy of further investigation.

Poe, a trained pilot and capable soldier, had a strong sense of right and wrong and a deep desire to prove himself worthy of his place within the Resistance. Daughter felt drawn to his admirable qualities as well as his pleasing features. She assumed her primal attraction to him was a sign that Poe was the one she was meant to share her message with. She hoped with all her might that Brother’s energy was engaged elsewhere and reached out across the cosmos to attempt to connect with Poe.**********

As he slept, Poe Dameron twitched as small pulses of energy caressed his skin. In his dreams, a woman appeared before him. She was slight, with glowing skin and long blonde hair. Poe was instantly struck by her mesmerising beauty. He mentally congratulated himself on the upgrade his imagination had bestowed upon him. This woman was a thousand times more alluring that the usually fair his brain provided for his night time sexual encounters. He smiled predatorily as he sauntered over to her.

‘Hey, the names Dameron, Poe,’ he said with a charming smile.

The woman frowned at him.

‘Your name is Dameron _Poe_?’

‘No it’s…’

‘No matter, your name is of little consequence. You must listen to me Dameron Poe, you and your friends are in grave danger.’

Poe shook his head. He hadn’t been expecting that response. He felt light headed as if he had downed one too many Dorian quills, but he was sure he hadn’t touched a drop of liquor for days. Strange.

‘Who are you?’ he asked.

‘I am Daughter,’ she replied.

Daughter? Okay, that seemed a bit risky but he was never one to turn away from a new kink. What was life without a bit of excitement?

‘That’s a new one to me, but hey, I’m not one to judge. What happens in the subconscious stays in the subconscious, right?’ he said with a wink.

The angel before him looked confused.

‘You must listen to me. My brother is coming,’ she told him urgently.

Ahh, now they were getting back on track.

_Go time._

‘Well we just need to make sure he doesn’t find us don’t we, sweetheart?’ he replied in a low voice.

**********

Dameron Poe was very pleasing up close. His dark hair and matching eyes, complimented his features. She liked his jaw and she found she wished to touch the stubble that lay on his cheek. Daughter had never spoken with a male of his kind before. Her only companions were Father and Brother. She was finding it difficult to converse with Dameron Poe due to the fact that he seemed to only have one thing on his mind...procreating. She could feel that he was attracted to her. The feeling was...not unpleasant, but also very distracting. She felt that perhaps she would not be adverse to exploring the notion of being intimate with Dameron Poe, but at that moment she needed him to focus on her words and _not_ on her physical attributes.

‘I am not sweetheart, I am Daughter,’ she pressed.

Poe sighed. _Geez_ , surely his brain could think up a better story for this gorgeous specimen than the wooden personality she appeared to have been lumbered with. Sure he only needed her for one thing, but it was nice to have a bit of conversation thrown into the sexy mix.

‘I am not who you think I am, Dameron Poe,’she said sweetly.

‘Okay, I’m game for some role play. Tell me who you really are.’

‘We are the ones that guard the power, we are the middle and the beginning and the end. We are the balance. I the Light and he the Dark and our Father is our anchor.’

‘Well that clears that up,’ Poe answered dryly.

‘Look, let’s just get down to business, huh?’

He reached towards her to pull her in for a kiss. The girl flinched and recoiled from him.

‘You are forbidden to touch me,’ she said firmly but he noted the tempting blush on her cheeks and the way she pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth. The innocent act was really working for him, but he hadn’t expected her to put up such a fight.

‘Okay...this dream isn’t going the way I thought it would. If I can’t touch you, Princess, what the hell are we going to do, play holochess?’

‘What is this holochess you speak of?’ she asked cocking her head to the side adorably.

‘It’s a game where you...I’m not here to explain the rules of holochess! Look if we aren’t going to make out can you just _go_ so I wake up now please?’

‘Dameron Poe, you do not understand. I am not here to service your needs. I am here to provide you with vital information. Rey, the powerful lightsider with which you are acquainted, is in great danger. My brother has wrongly chosen her as his Force mate at the expense of the balance of the Force and the possible loss of the lives of you, your friends and countless others. You _must_ listen to me.’

Poe stared at the goddess standing before him.

‘This isn’t a dream is it?’ He said slowly.

‘No Dameron Poe, I’m afraid it is not.’

**********

Kylo slammed his fist into the clinical white wall of his chambers. The pain that travelled through his hand and radiated down his arm helped to focus his mind.

Someone or something had severed his connection with Rey and appeared to be working hard to keep them apart.

The longer he went without feeling her energy, the more agitated he became.

‘You do not deserve her.’

At the sound of the unfamiliar voice, Kylo immediately ignited his saber and turned in a tight circle scanning the room around him for danger as he rotated.

‘If you are the one keeping me from her, I will end you,’ Kylo growled.

‘You lack both the skill and the means to accomplish that task,’ the voice answered calmly.

The entity’s dismissive tone sent Kylo’s rage into overdrive.

‘Face me, coward!’

The being appeared before him and the two powerful men observed one another.

‘I admire you, Kylo. You turned away from your stars and engraved your own blood stained path across this vast and unforgiving galaxy. For that reason, I wish to make you an offer. Forget about the girl, and I will let you continue on your dark journey as my loyal servant. If you do not obey, there will be consequences.’

‘What do you want with Rey?’ Ren demanded.

‘She interests me. I believe she could be my...what do you call it? My other half, my kindred spirit, what you might consider a soulmate. So I am asking you to gracefully step aside.’

The thought of anyone other than himself daring to intimately touch _his_ force mate produced a visceral reaction in his gut. He turned to the only cathartic release he knew, violence.

Kylo lunged forward with his saber and ran the being through, but his blade met nothing but air as the Son’s molecules dispersed at the touch of his weapon. The man reformed and turned to face Ren once more.

‘This is futile, you cannot defeat me. Accept my offer and do not pursue this foolish errand further.’

‘Rey is mine,’ Kylo felt the Light that still resided within him start to glow and vibrate in approval at his words.

‘It is too late. I have claimed her as my own. There is nothing you can do now but admit defeat.’

‘Never,’ Kylo pointed his saber at the intruder at eye level. He stared down the laser blade at his unworthy rival.

‘So be it,’ the being declared.

He waved his hand in the air between them and Kylo found himself transported to a lifeless place. Rivers of lava flowed through large cracks in the planets glistening black surface. The sky was dark and starless, and the atmosphere around him was heavy and thick and made his lungs ache.

‘Where am I?’

The being was gone from his sight but his voice remained.

‘Don’t you recognise this place, Kylo? _This_ is your darkside. I thought you might appreciate the irony of me choosing to use your own blackened facade against you. It is as clever as it is devastating, is it not?’

‘You will free me.’

‘I will not. You will remain here as this planet of your making slowly drains your life force. When it eventually reaches the end of its arduous task, you will die. At that time the energy left in your body will barely be enough to cause a ripple in the Force. Do not worry for Rey, I will keep her disconnected from your bond, she will never feel your passing and will not mourn for your loss.’

Kylo didn’t know what was worse, the news of his impending death or the revelation that Rey would be unaware of it.

Rey. His Rey. Was soon to be taken and he would be unable to reach her. His heart contracted.

‘I am sorry to do this to you, Kylo, you are a talented darksider, but you have made your choice and now at least you will finally be at peace.’

The voice sighed.

‘My sister would consider your death a great waste. You had so much promise, if only you had stayed within her domain, the Light. Kylo Ren is a formidable foe, but the wisps that remain of Ben Solo’s future show a man who could have outshone the stars themselves.’

‘I did not turn my back on the Light. The Light turned it back on me,’ Kylo snapped.

‘Many of the truths that we cling to depend on our point of view,’ the voice replied.

‘I don’t need a lecture on morality from the heel that is sentencing me to my death,’ Kylo spat.

‘Very well, I will respect your final wishes and leave you to your demise.’

Kylo felt the beings energy retreat. He was alone. He scanned the terrain for a means of escape. There was nothing but channels of lava and large, treacherous mountains of volcanic rock. The dark sky above him crackled as an energy storm started to form. He swallowed down the panic that threatened to render him helpless. Now was not the time.

‘Rey…’ he whispered.

Would the being succeed in turning Rey against him? Surely she would reject his dark offer. Rey had never accepted _his_ powerful advances, why would it be different now?

_He has power the likes of which you’ve never seen before. He could influence her with ease. Turn her against you. Then who would be left? No one. There would be no one left to care about you and you will fade away to nothing and worst of all? No one will even mourn you. No one will even shed one tear for the great Kylo Ren._

Snoke’s taunting voice echoed in his head and he let out a cry of anguish. He ignited his saber and lashed out at the only opponent available to him, the harsh, unstable environment. Then a voice broke through his rage.

_Perhaps it is true that no one will remember Kylo Ren, but Ben Solo will always have friends and family waiting for him should he decide to return. In this life or the next._

Kylo switched off his blade as his father's voice helped to soothe his turbulent thoughts.

_Okay, kid. Stop wasting time and get to work. We need to figure out how to get you out of here._

Kylo nodded in agreement and decided the best thing to do, would be to head for the high ground. He found a cliff with indents deep enough to use as foot holds, and began to climb.

He finally admitted to himself that he was grateful for the ever constant sound of his father’s voice. Especially now that he was cut off from the rest of the galaxy and worst of all, from Rey. Perhaps forever. He tried not to dwell on the soul crushing thought that his connection to her might be severed permanently.

_What if I’m too late?_

_She’s strong like you, kid. Don’t lose hope._

The fear of past and present abandonment's weighed heavy on his heart and he allowed his father a glimpse of that inner weakness as he whispered his soft plea aloud.

‘You won’t leave me, will you dad?’

_Never, son. Never._

_**********_


	6. Chapter 6

_Darkness rises and light to meet it._

‘I know it sounds crazy, but…’

‘Actually, I believe you.’ Rey interjected.

‘You do?’ Poe said in amazement.

‘I met him. I met the one who called himself Son. He came to me as some sort of projection.’

‘So it is true,’ Poe lowered myself onto a nearby bench in the mess tent. He hadn’t really believed it until that very moment.

Daughter had explained everything to him in detail and told him he needed to convey all the information to Rey. Poe had listened intently and promised to do as she asked. He could still see the dazzling smile she had rewarded him with when he closed his eyes. Just before she took her leave, Daughter had leaned in close and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Poe had never felt anything like that kiss. The moment her lips touched his, he lit up on the inside. He felt warm, and happy and hopeful and able to take on anything the galaxy could throw at him. It was an intoxicating, addictive sensation, and he wanted more.

‘I thought I was forbidden to touch you?’ he prompted when she pulled away.

_‘You_ are forbidden to touch _me_ , Dameron Poe, but I may touch whomever I like,’ she replied with a coy smile before fading before his eyes.

Poe wasn’t sure he knew what love was in the traditional sense of the word. He sent his heart out into the world freely and connected with many diverse people and species from all walks of life. He enjoyed being able to appreciate their differences and their similarities on a sensual, intimate basis. He took what he needed from them, and they took what they needed from him, then they parted ways each mutually satisfied.

The feelings that stirred within him after Daughter had kissed him, were new and confusing. Was this love at first sight? He wasn’t sure.

There was only one other he had felt this strongly for. He glanced at Finn. But he hadn’t been quick enough to admit his feelings and another had secured his good friends heart. He snuck a peek at Rose. Poe had no bitter feelings towards them, he was happy for his two teammates, but he did envy their closeness. He huffed out a annoyed breath. Why had the galaxy saw fit to send him a gift as tempting as Daughter if he wasn’t able to possess it?

Poe was not the kind of guy who sat around and waited for things to happen, he was a take charge, _make_ things happen kind of guy. That made this whole thing all the more frustrating. There was nothing he could control in this situation. _Nothing_. The only thing he knew with absolutely certainty was that he was hooked. He didn’t know if he would ever see Daughter again but he knew he wanted to with every fibre of his being.

‘Poe, are you okay?’ Rey asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

‘Yes, sorry. I’m just having some trouble digesting... all of this, he answered truthfully.

Was he mistaken or did Rey just hide a small smile from him? Had she looked into his mind? Did she know what he had just been thinking?

His fears were confirmed when Rey leaned towards him and whispered, ‘Your secret is safe with me, Dameron Poe.’

Poe blushed. He wasn’t sure he had ever blushed before. Usually he was the one with the power to make others feel uncomfortable. Sneaky Jedi and their memory snooping powers. She knew it all then. This ‘force’ thing was a bloody nuisance.

‘Welcome to my world,’ Rey said wearily in response to his thoughts.

Poe cocked his head at Rey and gave her a sympathetic smile. He was starting to understand why she always seemed like she had the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders. With this ‘force’ following her everywhere she went, he guessed she sort of did indeed _have_ the galaxy on her very young shoulders. He decided to try and be more understanding of her heavy burden in the future.

Rey was glad to feel Poe’s resolve to attempt to learn to be more accepting of her. She felt sympathy for him in regards to his feelings for the one called Daughter. She knew how it felt to want something you could not have no matter how badly you desired it. Perhaps this was the beginning of a new path for both of them.

‘Why isn’t this ‘Son’ here right now?’ Finn asked.

‘He can’t break through into our realm. Not yet anyway,’ Poe explained, ‘Daughter told me that their Father keeps him in check, but he is nearing his end and once he is gone, there will be nothing to stop Son from entering our realm and then? All bets are off. Death, destruction, you name it. Daughter made it sound like he would kill anything that moved just for sport. This guy has lived so long, humanity is just a footnote in some dusty old book to him.’

‘What does he want?’ Rose asked.

Poe rolled his eyes.

‘The usual...totally domination of the galaxy, unlimited power, yadda,yadda,yadda.’

‘And me.’

They all looked at Rey.

‘You?’ Finn stepped forward aggressively.

‘Yes. He wants me to join with him. If he makes it into this world, he will stop at nothing to have me.’

‘He’ll has to go through us,’ Rose said.

Rey looked at Rose. Her expression was somber.

‘And he will, Rose. I’ve never felt power the likes of this before. Had he wanted to, he could have killed me where I stood and I...I would have been helpless to prevent it,’ she reluctantly admitted.

The room fell silent. Rey was their most powerful fighter. If she couldn’t defeat this new threat, what chance did anyone else have?

Poe stood up.

‘So what’s the plan?’ he said looking determinedly at Rey.

‘I don’t know, yet. I had hoped that Kylo Ren could…’

‘Kylo! Are you crazy? That’s your big plan?’ Finn shouted at her.

Rey’s nostrils flared, her anger spilled out at Finn for two reasons. One, because he had the audacity to question her methods when he had no idea what they were dealing with, and two because her bond with Kylo was intimate and personal and a slight against Kylo felt as rage inducing as a slight against herself.

‘Like it or not Finn, he and I share something and it’s a solid fact that he is the strongest fighter I know. So yes, I had hoped that I could have convinced him to join with me against the Son, who is as big a threat to his existence as he is ours. But I find myself… unable to communicate with him,’ she turned away from Finn to try and hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. As much as she loved him, he didn’t understand her bond with Kylo and his indifference caused her pain.

She hadn’t been able to activate her link with Kylo since her introduction to the Son, but she was attempting to hide the suffering she felt from her loved ones. She had no way of knowing if Kylo was alive or dead, but she couldn’t allow her feelings for him to cloud her judgement. There was no time to fall apart. She was their only line of defence against this being of destruction and she had to focus on that one singular purpose, for now.

_You’re not the only line of defence._

Rey turned to face Leia as she felt her thoughts slip into her mind. The elderly General had been quietly listening during the group discussion until that very moment.

Leia stood up and addressed her fellow rebels.

‘I too have felt this disturbance in the Force. Rey and I are the only ones with even the _slightest_ chance of being able to fight this new enemy. I am going to ask you all to do something you are not going to want to do. Rey and I are going to leave this place, and you cannot follow.’

‘No!’ Rose shouted loudly.

Rey looked at her with loving eyes.

‘Rose, Leia is right. Right now, the Son is only interested in _me_. He will most likely follow me wherever I go. It will be safer for you all if I make sure I am far away from here should he return.’

‘I won’t let you go,’ Rose sobbed stubbornly. Rey enveloped her in a tight hug and spoke quietly into the ear of the only best friend she had ever known.

‘Rose, if the Son does return, I won’t be able to protect you. I need all my energy to repel him. If you're with me, you will be a distraction and my chances of beating him will diminish further. I need you to think of a plan B Rose, if I fail and he is unleashed within this Galaxy, you have to use that brilliant brain of yours to come up with some other way to defeat him. Other than Leia, you’re the only one I trust to protect our people.’

Rose wiped at her eyes and nodded.

Rey released her friend and addressed the entire assembly. Chewie, Finn, Poe, Rose, Leia and BB looked at her expectantly. Even C3PO was unusually quiet.

‘I care about all of you, and I am honoured that you care about me in turn, but I have to do this and I need you all to try and understand, and to let me go.’

Each of her friends reluctantly nodded in turn. BB beeped sadly and Rey bent down to rub the dear little droids dome.

_You are a true leader, Rey._

Hearing Leia’s voice in her head gave her a small dose of sorely needed courage. She looked up and smiled at the woman she had begun to think of as a mother.

Leia let out a deep breath.

‘Poe, ready my ship. We depart in one hour.’

**********

Hux sat at the head of the large meeting table and steepled his fingers. He looked at each of the First Order military leaders in turn, building their suspense as to why he had called the unexpected gathering. He fed off their hungry reactions. Smoothing down the front of his shiny black tunic, he lifted his chin, and finally addressed his honoured guests.

‘Kylo Ren is missing, presumed dead.’

There were a few gasps and some hushed whispers. Hux cleared his throat and the room fell silent. All eyes returned to him and Hux revelled in their collective attention. Finally everyone was focused on the _true_ supreme leader.

‘I have called this meeting to discuss his replacement.’

Hux stood up and walked around the table slowly as he spoke.

‘You all know, I worked very closely with our great Supreme Leader. In fact, I often acted as a confident to him in his times of need. You might say we were like brothers to one another. Of course in light of this, you can understand that his disappearance is causing me great emotional distress, but nevertheless I know he would want me to carry on. Because of this, I can say with utmost confidence that I am willing and able to step into his place, permanently if necessary.’

Hux returned to the head of the table and took a seat as he waited for his colleagues to respond to his proposal.

He smiled slowly as one by one each of men nodded in agreement, and Hux was unanimously voted the new leader of the First Order. He trembled slightly as he tried to contain his overwhelming delight.

‘Thank you gentleman. I won’t let you down. Now then, let’s get to the matter at hand, shall we? Have the storm-troopers based in the outer rim fed back anything of interest regarding the current location of the rebel forces?’ He desired to change the topic of discussion but had little interest in receiving the Intel.

One of the Generals started to give a report of his findings, but Hux barely heard a word. In his opinion, it was a waste of resources to continue chasing down the dwindling rebels. That was Kylo’s obsession, not his. No, Hux had much bigger plans for the First Order, and finally he would be able to see them come to fruition.

He sent a silent prayer out into the Galaxy.

_Wherever you are Kylo Ren, I hope you stay dead._

**********

Kylo called out as he once again lost his grip on the cliff face and slid down the jagged rocks, landing with a hard smack onto a nearby ledge.

Resting on his back on the small surface area, he looked at his bloodied hands. He had long since discarded his ruined gloves. He looked up at the unforgiving mountain. He had gained very little ground and though he had no idea how much time had passed since he had become trapped in the bleak barren wasteland, he knew one thing for certain, he was running out of the precious commodity.

_Get up, kid._

His father's voice was soft and encouraging. Kylo stood up and once again began to climb. He tried to push away his fears as he focused on the physically exhausting task, but they made themselves known to him anyway.

_What if I can’t get there?_

_What if Rey is injured?_

_What if I lose her?_

The last thought hurt more than the multitude of cuts and bruises he had endured during his attempted ascend of the sharp volcanic rock.

_You know, for a darksider, you sure do seem to care an awful lot about the little scavenger from Jakku._

Kylo ignored him and grunted out loud as he swung his leg up towards another difficult foothold.

_I’m just saying, maybe you might want to examine why that is, one day. You know, so long as we don’t die._

‘Not helpful,’ Kylo managed to grit out as steadied himself to prevent another fall.

_Right. Sorry. Got a bit off track there. Just seems to me that you might have feelings for her._

Kylo didn’t respond.

_You don’t want to talk about it, okay. I get that. It’s just that if you do have feelings for her, that might be something you want to share with her, when you see her again. You know, when we get out of this mess. Which we absolutely will. I have full confidence in your abilities, son. Go team._

Kylo stopped for a moment and let out an exasperated sigh. He wasn’t ready to admit to his father how he felt for Rey, so he settled on a cold, calculated response. It almost hurt to force out the lie, but he knew it would hurt considerably less than it would to feel more vulnerable in that moment.

‘It’s not about _feelings_ , Rey is my counterpart, and together we will be the strongest force in the galaxy. That is why I wish for us to come together. It has nothing to do with affection, it’s a power play. Now can you let me concentrate?’

_Yeah sure. I’ll be quiet._

Kylo continued to climb but had barely ascended more than a few feet before his father’s voice again interrupted his thoughts.

_Women always figure out the truth kid, always._

**********

‘Maybe you should have stayed behind, Leia,’ Rey suggested as she flew them to their mutually agreed secret location.

‘And let you have all the fun? Never!’ Leia answered back.

Rey smiled. She was grateful for the company though she feared for Leia’s life as much as her own. Her mind wandered back to the saber at her hip.

‘Leia, why did you give up your training?’ she asked.

‘I saw something in my future. Something that scared me deeply. I believed if I gave up the Jedi path, then perhaps the images that I had seen would not come to pass.’

‘What did you see?’ Rey asked.

‘The future death of my unborn son.’

Rey gasped. Ben she meant Ben.

Leia nodded sadly.

‘Yes, I gave up my training to save Ben, but I lost him anyway, so was it all for nothing? Was the image I saw the truth? Or was it a trick of my own fearful heart? Or was it Snoke manipulating me? Or perhaps it was the Force using me once again for its own selfish ends? I may never know, and now it’s too late to make amends.’

‘Leia, I’m so sorry. You’ve had to endure so much.’

Rey’s heart bled for her beloved elder. Leia felt her sympathy wrap around her like a shroud. She shrugged it away. She had no time for pity.

‘Yes well, No point in dwelling on the past. There is worse to come for you and I.’

Rey sensed that her master wanted to drop the painful subject, so she simply nodded in agreement and fell silent.

Despite suspecting to was a waste of time, she tried again to contact Kylo, but to no avail.

_Kylo, where are you?_

How could an energy as powerful as his just disappear? Her head kept telling her to prepare for the worst, but her heart encouraged her not to give up hope.

_Come back to me._ She silently pleaded.

**********

Leia looked at Rey compassionately. They had grown so close as they trained together, she had come to think of the talented girl as an adopted daughter. In no way a replacement for her dear Ben, but as a wonderful addition to her unique Force family.

Her affection for her Jedi Padawan, meant she felt the girls emotions most keenly. She sensed the pain radiating from Rey like a pulsating homing beacon and it broke her heart to feel it.

The young lightsider had been in love with her son for some time now, though she tried to hide it from everyone, even herself. Leia’s heart went out to the young girl, as much pain as the loss of her sons energy was causing her, she knew it was worse for Rey. The loss of one's soulmate was a horrible, empty sensation. One she knew all too well.

‘We’re here,’’ Rey announced as they entered the planets atmosphere. Leia began to mentally prepare herself for what they may have to face. She looked at Rey once more before sending out a silent message to her twice lost son.

_I’ll protect her, Ben. I’ll keep her light safe for you, even if it means my life._

**********

Son smiled as he felt his Father’s energy weaken further. Soon there would be nothing left to tie him to Mortis and he would be free to enslave the galaxy as he saw fit. The people needed a solid sense of structure and order that only he could give them and anyone who opposed him? Well, there were always going to be casualties of war. It was inevitable.

He sighed impatiently, would it speed things along if he just killed Father now? No. Sister would make things difficult for him then. Better to have her distracted by her grief so she wouldn’t interfere with his plans. For now, he would focus on the girl.

He closed his eyes. Rey was relocating. Trying to hide. He chuckled. Foolish girl. She couldn’t hide, not from _him_.

His Father’s energy dropped even lower. Son closed his eyes, he saw Father lying in his bed and Daughter at his side weeping on the floor.

_So weak._

Not like him and not like Rey. They were strong. They were resilient. They deserved to rule the galaxy side by side.

While his family were otherwise occupied, Son took his chance to escape. He used the Force to connect to Rey’s energy and teleport himself to her location. He was excited at the prospect of seeing her again, especially as this time he would be in corporal form. Though he would have limited time as the energy necessary to transfer his body halfway across the galaxy was exponential. He would need to return to Mortis before his life force was extinguished. He hoped to take Rey with him, though he was sure she would put up a fight. He would be disappointed if she didn’t. But she would understand soon enough that the Force had connected them for a reason. She would understand that they were meant to be.

_I’m coming for you, Rey, and this time, I’m not leaving without you._

**********

Rey helped Leia disembark from the ship. She carried their small pack of supplies to the single stone dwelling situated on the small, uninhabited planet.

It was Leia’s idea to choose a desert planet.

‘Maybe it will help if we choose a location he wouldn’t expect you to choose. If he looked into your thoughts he will know your preference for greenery,’ she had suggested.

Rey was sceptical. She suspected the Son would to be able to track her energy no matter where she went, but she didn’t have any better ideas. She kicked angrily at the sand as she walked. She hated sand. It reminded her of Jakku. A place she never wanted to return to in reality or in her thoughts.

‘Perhaps he only found you by accident, my dear. I think perhaps it was merely Kylo’s energy that alerted him to yours,’ Leia offered as they walked.

Again Rey was sceptical, but it was the best plan they had.

As Rey unpacked their things, she tried to keep her mind on anything but the Son. She worried continuously that she would somehow inadvertently signal him if her thoughts lingered on him too long.

Her thoughts turned briefly to Kylo but that only brought her more pain. She missed him so much now. She longed for the days she had found his constant interruptions irritating. What she wouldn’t give to hear his voice right now. What she wouldn’t give to have him with her, holding her, promising to keep her safe.

She turned around to see Leia scrutinising the small room.

‘Well it’s not ideal, but it will have to do.’

She sat down at the small stone table and folded her hands atop the cold surface.

Rey, sit with me. I need to tell you something.’

Rey sat down at the table opposite Leia.

‘I know,’ Leia said plainly.

It was clear that she expected Rey to comprehend, but Rey didn’t understand.

‘What?’

‘I know that you’re in love with my son.’

Rey went quiet.

‘I’m not in love with him,’ she protested.

‘Rey, I see your heart—‘

‘I’m not in love with him,’ Rey insisted bluntly, standing up and walking to a corner of the room.

It was too raw. She hadn’t admitted the truth to anyone and she couldn’t admit it now. Not when she didn’t know if she would ever see him again. Not when it would hurt the most.

Leia tried again.

‘Okay, then I know that you _care_ for him,’ she compromised.

Rey turned around and looked at Leia once more. She walked slowly back towards the table and sat down.

‘I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Rey. It feels as if we are heading towards some sort of conclusion, and my worn, sentimental heart just wanted to share it’s secrets in case these are to be my final moments. I wanted to tell you that should the fates change, should Ben return to the light and should his and your stars align, I couldn’t ask for a better partner for my son, or a better daughter for myself.’

Rey fought back tears. She reached out across the table and took Leia’s hands within her own.

‘Thank you,’ she whispered fervently.

If only things could have been different, why couldn’t she have become entangled in the Solo family earlier? She could have had a normal life with a loving family and Ben by her side. Was it her fate to be alone forever? 

‘Well isn’t this touching,’ The Son announced as he suddenly appeared in the doorway of the dwelling.

Rey and Leia stood up quickly and faced him. The Son sighed. Why did they have to make everything so difficult?

‘Did you really think I wouldn’t be able to find you, Rey? That delicate, intoxicating light you emit leaves a comet like trail across the galaxy.’

Rey glared at him. Very well, as his compliment had not been well received, perhaps bargaining was the way to his force mates heart.

‘Rey if you come quickly I will let the elderly one li—‘

The Son was cut off mid sentence as Leia sent him hurtling halfway across the planet with a force push so powerful it made Rey gasp in surprise at her ageing mentor’s strength. She looked at Leia with wide eyes.

Leia rolled her eyes.

‘Well don’t look so shocked, you’re not the only one who can use the force.’

Rey followed Leia as she exited the dwelling. They stood side by side ready to fight the Son upon his return. Rey unclipped her saber and ignited it.

‘Leia, if we don’t survive this I want you to know that I lo—‘

‘I know, Rey,’ Leia said with a small smile, ‘I know.’

The Son reappeared before them.

‘I should not have underestimated the mother of Kylo Ren, my apologies,’ he said with a slight bow.

‘Ben Solo is the name of my son,’ Leia retorted.

‘You still cling to the lightsider within him? You mortals and your sentimental attachments,’ he said with amusement, shaking his head slightly.

Suddenly sand ascended from the earth and swirled around The Son, temporarily impairing his vision. He called out in frustration and rapidly wiped at his eyes.

Leia turned to Rey.

‘Run.’

‘Did _you_ do that?’ Rey asked as they ran.

‘Yeah, he was starting to annoy me,’ she panted back.

The Son appeared before them once more, stopping them in their tracks.

‘I believe that is what you mortals would call a dirty trick,’ he said pursing his lips.

‘No, that’s something my Han would call improvising,’ Leia replied.

It warmed Rey’s heart to hear Leia mention Han.

Unfortunately, she wasn’t the only one listening.

‘Han is the one who died by your son’s hand is he not?’

Rey felt Leia’s anger rise at the Sons taunt. She tried to break through the Generals rage fuelled mist.

_Leia, don’t listen…_.

‘You told him to bring your son home and instead he pushed him further into the darkness,’ the Son said with mock sympathy.

Leia took a step forward.

_Leia, don’t…_

‘Ben, Han, Luke...Tell me Leia, does anyone survive the crime of being loved by you?’

Leia held her hand out towards the Son but he instantly immobilised her with the force.

‘Leia!’ Rey cried and tried to run to her mentors aid. The Son held out his hand towards her as a threat and she stilled before he could use the force on her too.

‘I’ll go with you, just leave her alive,’ Rey pleaded.

The Son smiled a slow smile and released Leia. He reached out his hand for Rey’s.

Rey desperately tried to think of a way out of the situation but her mind was as empty as her hopeless heart. She took one last desperate look at Leia before she moved forward and reached out her hand for his.

Their fingers were almost touching, when suddenly her saber flew from her belt and landed in Leia’s waiting hands.

Leia turned the fiery blade in her sinewy fingers and lunged forward, she swiped the blade across the Son’s outstretched hand, slicing a large cut into his palm. The Son called out in pain.

Leia sensed her temporary advantage and made a move to run the Son through. She charged forward but Son let out a crackle of red force lightning from his fingertips and it sent the old General flying backwards into the sand.

Leia!’ Rey cried, running to her side and throwing herself down into the sand. She took Leia’s hands within her own.

Tears poured down Rey’s cheeks. Leia looked at her with calm acceptance.

‘Do not cry for me, Rey,’ Leia said soothingly.

‘Leia don’t leave me,’ Rey sobbed.

‘No one’s ever really gone, Rey,’ Leia recited before her eyes closed for the very last time.

Leia felt peaceful as she started to slip away. She knew Han would be waiting for her and she was eager to be reunited with her one true love. There was just one more thing she needed to do. With her very last breath, Leia sent a call out across the force to the boy who had always held her heart. Light or Dark, he was her son and in her final moments she desperately wanted him to know that he was still loved.

Her final message flew amongst the stars looking for its lost recipient.

Rey heard the word echo within her head and she willed it on its momentous journey.

_Bring him home._

She pleaded, as she watched her beloved mentor and friend fade away before her eyes.

_Please Leia, bring him home._

_**********_


	7. Chapter 7

_Do or do not. There is no try..._

A slither of hope bloomed in Kylo’s chest as he finally neared the top of the cliff. He had no idea what awaited him up there, but it was the only plan he had so he plowed on.

His body ached and his eyes stung as sweat dripped from his hair onto his forehead and blurred his vision. He gripped the rocks with his near skinless hands, and pulled himself up to the top. He threw his heavy body over the edge and lay on the flat surface catching his breath.

He looked out at the horizon. There was nothing. Nothing but lava and black mountains. Now what?

‘Took you long enough.’

Kylo turned around to see who had spoken. He saw himself sitting on a rock behind him. No, not him. This was Ben. The younger version of his former self wore his old Padawan robes and carried the saber he had created whilst he was still under his Uncle’s Jedi tutelage.

Kylo stood up and rolled his shoulders. So the Son wanted him to fight this weak waste of a man? So be it.

Ben sighed and stood up.

‘You still think this world is his creation don’t you?’ Look around you Kylo, this is the prison _you_ created for us both. We’ve been trapped in this cell for years, you’ve just never been able to see it before now.’

Kylo took a step forward as he ignited his saber. He looked at Ben with a critical eye.

‘I don’t care who made this place or why, I’ll just be happy to be rid of you once and for all.’

‘You’ll never be rid of me, Kylo, because you’ve always had it wrong. Do you want to know the real reason why the force connected you with Rey? Do you want to know why you and her are a dyad in the force?’

‘Why should I believe anything you say?’ Kylo yelled pointing his saber at Ben.

‘Because I have nothing to gain from lying to you, Kylo. You keep me trapped here eternally as punishment for the crime of merely _existing_. Why would I wish to anger you further? Just listen to me.’

Kylo roared and lunged towards him, Ben rolled his eyes but raised his saber to meet Kylo’s.

Their sabers clashed together, though neither could gain any ground. The men were equally matched in every way. Perfect replicas of one another on separate sides of the force. But nevertheless they attacked each other again and again relentlessly.

‘Kylo, this is pointless! This is a fight you cannot win with violence, the only way for you to be whole again is for us to…’

‘Silence!’ Kylo yelled using the force to push Ben backwards and sending him hurtling towards the ground beneath their feet.

Both men looked at each other. They panted in unison, both exhausted from the meaningless exertion of trying to better one another.

Ben sat up on the ground and sighed.

‘You are half a man Kylo, as am I. That is the real reason the force connected you to Rey. It could feel your fractured pain in every corner of the galaxy. It tried to fill the void you created within yourself by giving you a force mate and though she is indeed our equal in every way, the balance is still not complete. The balance will remain broken for all time unless you accept your true destiny. Join with me Kylo, and let us become what we were always meant to be. Let us become the man she deserves.’

‘You mean to kill me!’ Kylo shouted.

‘No, I want you to live, Kylo. I want us _both_ to live. For her.’

‘Your light will extinguish me forever!’

‘No! You have it all wrong. My light will _embrace_ you Kylo. Please, listen to me—‘

‘No more talking,’ Kylo raised his saber to end Ben Solo once and for all.

Ben lit his saber once more and held it above his head ready to block Kylo’s attack. He looked at Kylo with fear in his eyes.

‘Don’t do this, Kylo,’ he pleaded.

‘You’re already dead to me, Ben Solo,’ he spat.

Kylo’s saber crashed down and met with Ben’s. The two men grunted and grappled as their sabers whirred and sparked against each other.

Ben called out as he started to lose the fight. Kylo bore down on him, as the ground around them quaked and began to break apart.

_Ben_ …

They both stilled as they heard her whispered prayer as it travelled across the Galaxy and broke through the planets barriers to find him.

They knew in an instant that Leia was gone and she had used her final breath to call out for him. Him. Her only son, and the last fragment of her energy that existed physically within the Galaxy.

The broken heart that the two men shared fractured further at the sound of her faint, yearning call.

Kylo was the most affected. Having tried to ignore his mother for so long the sudden influx of emotions he felt at the sound of her voice and knowing she was gone from his world, overwhelmed him and he let down his guard. His face crumpled and his eyes turned down. Before he realised what was happening, Ben sprang off the floor and stood in front of him. The two men mirrored each other, an inch of space between them. One light, one dark, one day, one night. Each unable to exist without the other.

‘This is for your own good.’ Ben said as he ran at Kylo. Ben’s energy was easily absorbed into Kylo’s form, but the shock of the transfer knocked Kylo off balance and he took an ill advised step backwards. His eyes widened in fear as he hurtled from the edge of the cliff and hit the ground below with a sickening thud.

**********

‘Leia, Leia!’ Rey cried as she grasped Leia’s shoulders within her fingers, but it was no use. She knew her mentor was gone. She already felt Leia’s energy begin to leave her body and connect with the force around them.

Rey sat beside Leia’s body in shock. She had lost Han, then Luke and now Leia. Hopelessness sapped her of her energy like a debilitating disease. She watched with immeasurable sorrow as Leia’s body faded into a cloud of blue energy and her clothes sank down to the sand below.

‘You should be proud of her, it was a heroic death.’

Rey looked venomously at the murderer before her. She picked up Leia’s saber and lit it once more.

‘Stay away from me,’ she threatened.

‘I’m afraid I cannot do that, Rey. I need you, but I sense that you need time, and you will find that I can be patient. I will take you back to Mortis and you can grieve for your fallen.’

‘No!’ Rey cried.

Son waved a hand and Rey’s saber flew out of her grasp and into his. He used the force once more to immobilise her. She stood reluctantly frozen in place as he strode towards her.

‘So beautiful,’ he murmured, before tapping her forehead and rendering her unconscious. As she fell, he caught her in his arms and gathered her close to his chest. He breathed in deeply as her energy mingled with his own. It was a little too light for his taste but that would change in time.

‘Come, my love,’ he said as he opened a portal to the realm of Mortis.

‘You will be safe here, until you are ready to accept your fate begins and ends with me.’

He stepped through the swirling vortex and the portal collapsed in on itself, leaving no trace of its existence.

**********

When Rey opened her eyes, she was back on the rebel base with all her friends. They were hugging her close and laughing with relief. She realised with joy that it was over, her ordeal was finally over. The war was over and the Son was defeated. All around her rebels cheered and celebrated. They embraced and kissed and laughed together. Their happiness fed her soul. There was only one thing missing that would make the moment complete for her.

Suddenly the crowds parted, and she saw Kylo striding towards her purposely. A smile spread across her face and she ran towards him. There were inches between them now and she could almost feel his warm breath against her cheek, but before she could reach him, Rey hit an invisible wall and it threw her backwards towards the ground. She stood up and placed her hands against the clear solid barrier. The rest of the crowd had disappeared and they were completely alone. The wall seemed to run around the width of the planet, trapping Rey on one side and Kylo on the other. She looked at Kylo longingly. He placed his hands on the other side of the obstruction, up against her palms. She could see his mouth forming words but she couldn’t hear what it was he was trying to say.

‘What?’ She yelled. They had been apart for so long, she was desperate to hear him.

Kylo continued mouthing soundlessly. He became very agitated and slammed his fists against the wall between them.

‘Kylo!’ Rey called out. Could he hear her? Or was he also suffering from the loss of her voice.

All at once Rey heard a thousand different voices, the sound was deafening and she covered her ears as she crouched down on the ground trying to shield herself from the noise.

She screamed as her ears began to bleed under the relentless pressure of the constant onslaught.

Suddenly Kylo was with her, she felt him wrap his large frame around her own and the voices abruptly stopped.

They unravelled from each other and Kylo took her hands in his. Rey was surprised how cold he felt, Kylo was usually so warm and she still couldn’t feel his energy. Was he closing himself off from her? Why?

She pushed the thoughts aside and allowed herself to revel in the joy that they were reunited once more.

‘Is it over, can we rest now?’ Rey asked. Kylo looked at her with sad, red rimmed eyes. He looked so tired. They both needed to sleep. She had an image of the two of them curled up together on her tiny cot. The image was so tempting she almost took his hand and led him to her tent.

‘No Rey. You need to wake up,’ Kylo said.

‘What?’ Rey was confused. She was awake. Wasn’t she? Kylo grabbed at her wrists roughly and looked at her intensely.

Rey, wake up. Now.’

**********

Rey opened her eyes and realised with dread that her ordeal was far from over.

She tried to remember what had happened when she had faced off against the Son. Her memory was fuzzy. Had he used the Force against her? It seemed the most plausible explanation. Her head throbbed. She tried to rub her temples but found that her wrists were cuffed and chained to the wall of some sort of black cave. It was dark and cold and large crystallised rocks grew like elongated spearheads out of the hard stone ground.

She pulled on her restraints but they held strong. She tried to connect to the Force and panicked when she reached out and felt nothing.

‘I’m sorry Rey, but I cannot allow you to escape. To that end I am temporarily blocking your connection with the Force,’ The Son explained as I suddenly appeared in the entrance to the cave.

‘I hate you,’ Rey spat.

‘Such fire,’ The Son said his eyes flashed with a hungry look and he took a step towards her.

‘Don’t touch me or I’ll break your arm,’ Rey threatened.

‘You could not, but I appreciate your ability to stay strong in the face of what you interpret as adversity.’

‘What have you done with Kylo?’

The son ignored her question.

‘I was right about you, you will make me a worthy mate.’

‘I will never be your mate!’ Rey roared.

‘We’ll see,’ The Son said with a slow smile. Then his smile faded and he looked away from her. He sighed and looked annoyed.

‘I must go now, my Father has summoned me. I hate to leave you like this, but I will return as swiftly as I am able.’

He crouched down in front of her and reached for her face. Rey used her teeth as weapons and tried to catch his long fingers between them as they neared her jaw.

The Son pulled his fingers away from her mouth and laughed wickedly.

‘You are delightfully sinful when you let that righteous guard down, Rey. I’m going to enjoy breaking you.’

‘If you touch me, you’ll regret it.’

‘I believe you will not always feel as you do right now. We have much to discuss, you and I. In time, you will see that I am your fate.’

The Son stood up and left the cave.

Rey pulled at her chains again but they would not budge. How long would the Son be gone? Was there anyone else in this place who could help her? The Father and Daughter both resided there, but how could she reach them without the Force?

‘Kylo, I wish you were here,’ she whispered into the darkness. For all of their differences, she knew instinctively that Kylo would defend her with his life, just as she knew she would defend him with hers.

Their bond was not selfish or superficial as the Sons desire for her was. Their bond was pure and real. Something like that could not be created artificially. It was the true will of the Force.

As much as she wished that she was bonded to Ben, if Kylo was all that remained, she would take him. She realised at last that she rather be bonded to the dark side of her soulmate, then live without him entirely.

But where was Kylo now? Was he trapped? Injured? Dead?

Rey suddenly felt very tired. She laid down on the hard stone floor and fell into a deep sleep. In her dreams Kylo entered the cave and lay down beside her wrapping his large form around her small frame.

‘You’re not alone,’ he whispered into her ear as he held her close to his chest.

**********

‘Wake up, Rey,’ said a soft, female voice.

Rey groaned.

Why was everyone so keen that she wake up? Didn’t anyone want her to get some rest? Rey scrunched her eyes closed tighter. She didn’t want to wake up. Reality was harsh and disappointing. In her dreams, she still had hope, and she still had Kylo.

‘Please Rey, wake up.’

Rey sighed and finally opened her eyes.

A beautiful brunette stood before her. She wore a dark blue gown and her flowing, dark hair was adorned with small white flowers. Rey wondered if she was hallucinating. The angel before her laughed gently.

‘No you're not hallucinating. I’ve been sent to help you, Rey.’

‘Who _are_ you?’ Rey asked.

‘My name is Padme. I am Leia’s mother.’

Rey’s eyes widened and she sat up.

Now that Rey knew who Padme was, the family similarities seemed obvious to her. The same intelligent eyes, the same engaging smile. Yes this was definitely, Leia’s mother. Which also made her Ben’s grandmother, she realised with a pang of sorrow.

‘Rey, I cannot help you escape. Please believe me when I tell you that we are trying, but there are rules that even those who have crossed over must abide by. In the meantime, I’ve been sent to try and ease your suffering. I can’t do much, but perhaps it will bring you both some comfort.’

Padme came towards her and placed her hand on Rey’s forehead.

‘I know how it feels to be disconnected from the one you care about most,’ She whispered as she closed her eyes.

Rey felt her energy mingle with Padme’s. Within her mind, they travelled across the Galaxy to a place that felt empty and lifeless at first but then she felt him and she almost wept with joy.

Her eyes drank in Kylo, he lay on the ground looking beaten and bruised but alive. He was alive. Her heart soared.

‘Kylo!’ She called out to him.

He lifted his head and stared at her.

‘Rey,’ he managed to force out. His voice sounded strained.

She felt his energy reach out for her and it was such a relief to feel him again after so long being parted, that she couldn’t stop herself from running towards him and embracing him tightly to her.

**********

She was here and she had her arms around him. He doubted his senses and slowly placed his hands on her back, then gripped her clothing within his fists trying to convince himself that she was real. He buried his face in her shoulder breathing in her familiar scent.

Rey. His Rey. She was here. She had come to him.

Her energy flowed through him like a warm breeze. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, he took a chance and placed a hand on her face leaning in to press his lips against hers. She didn’t object, in fact she opened her mouth, accepting his kiss. The affection she held for him poured through their bond. It nourished his weak heart. She wanted Ben but she cared for them both and for a man whose heart had never known warmth, it was enough to know that she cared. They pulled apart reluctantly, both flushed and wanting.

‘Your mother—‘ she began to say.

‘I know,’ he said biting back a sob.

‘I’m so sorry, it should have been me.’

‘Don’t say that, never say that,’ he admonished.

‘She died with purpose, protecting what she loved,’ he said looking at her meaningfully.

Rey’s face crumbled at his words and she leaned against his chest.

‘When I couldn’t feel you, I felt so…’

‘Lost, I know.’

‘I thought you were…’ She couldn’t bring herself to say the words, but it didn’t matter, he knew her thoughts.

‘I know, I thought you were too.’

‘We don’t have much time,’ Padme interjected sadly.

Kylo looked up at last to see his grandmother standing before them.

‘You did this?’ He said in disbelief.

Padme nodded and gave him a tearful smile.

‘We never left you. We are always here,’ she said, her words tinged with emotion.

Kylo’s lip trembled. His family had not deserted him and they understood Rey’s importance to him. The light inside of him glowed a little brighter. Ben glowed a little brighter. He was changing but it was too late. He lifted Rey’s chin up so he could see her eyes.

‘Don’t worry, I’m going to come for you,’ he lied.

Tears marred Rey’s beautiful cheeks.

‘You can hide from everyone else Kylo, but you can’t hide from me. Your life Force is fading. You don’t have much time.’

‘It’s nothing, I’m fine.’

‘Liar,’ she said sadly.

‘I’m glad you’re here,’ he admitted.

‘I’m glad too.’

‘We have to go,’ Padme stated gently.

Rey looked at him with fear in her eyes.

That same fear gripped Kylo to his core. He suddenly became terrified that he would never see Rey again. This could be his last chance to tell her. His last chance to admit how he truly felt. His jaw worked and his lips trembled with unspoken emotion.

‘Rey, I...I…’

Then she and Padme were gone from his sight and he felt utter despair but also a numbing sense of acceptance. She would never know, she would never know how he felt, but maybe that was for the best. Maybe it was right that she be free of him at last. Maybe the past that needed to die for Rey, was him.

He lay down again, and a feeling of peace washed over him. It was over now. He could give in to the Force’s will, now that he had seen her one last time. His breathing became laboured as the last of his lingering energy began to leave his body. It wouldn’t be long now.

‘I’m ready now,’ he whispered as his heart slowed and his limbs stilled.

‘It’s time to let old things die.’

**********

Rey called out in anguish as Padme returned her to Mortis. She looked down at her now empty hands, once again she was in chains as she was returned to her prison. Kylo was nearing his end and she wasn’t there. This was wrong, this was all wrong. She cried out again. Padme shushed her fearful the Son would hear her wails.

‘Take me back,’ Rey ordered.

‘I cannot. My energy is depleted.’

‘Find a way,’ Rey threatened.

Instead of looking afraid, Padme smiled.

‘He was right about you, you are feisty. Keep that passion Rey. It will serve you well.’

Padme started to fade and Rey reached out towards her, her fingers barely managed to scrap the edges of her blue aura.

‘I will return if I can. Goodbye, Rey.’

Rey’s hands dropped to her sides as Padme disappeared. She thought of Kylo. Dying alone. The thought crushed her heart.

He hadn’t even been able to tell her that he loved her. Though she didn’t need him to say it. She had heard his heart beating the message like a secret code through their bond. He would never know that she heard him. He would never know that she knew. She tried with all her might to connect to him once more.

_I know. I know you love me. Please, don’t give up, because I love you too._

_**********_


	8. Chapter 8

_If you see our son, bring him home._

Kylo lay badly beaten and broken. His energy level was so low that he could no longer stand. He waited numbly for death to claim him and usher him into the afterlife.

Suddenly something blurred into view before his eyes. He squinted to make out the shape. It was a person, dressed in white with a blue aura surrounding them.

‘Who’s there?’ He rasped.

‘Someone who loves you.’

Tears sprang to his eyes as he realised the form before him was his mother. He tried to sit up but fell back to the ground, exhausted. His mother sat next to him. She tucked her feet under her white robes and smiled lovingly at him.

Kylo felt deep gratitude that his mother had come to him. He didn’t want to be alone. He was afraid. As death circled him, he realised how meaningless his pride and selfishness had been. He let all the hate and sadness fall away, and clasped his mother’s hand within his.

‘Ahh, there you are,’ his mother said with a smile brushing a curl of hair away from his forehead, just as she had done so many times when he was a child.

‘Mother, you came to be with me in my final moments.’

‘These moments will not be your last, my son. I am here to give what is left of my life force to you. Ben, this is all my fault and I’m so sorry. I failed you. I should never have given up the Jedi path. I allowed a fleeting shadow of your death to make my choice for me, but I was deceived. I know now this was Snoke praying on my fears and poisoning my thoughts. If I had had the strength of mind to complete my training and pass what I had learnt on to you, you would not have been turned to the dark. I would have been able to protect you from him and act as your constant anchor towards the light. I allowed him to destroy that future for us, and for that, I am truly ashamed. I enabled that monster to take you from me and then I turned me back on you, as if I had not been the one to allow the horrendous act from the very beginning. I hope you can forgive me, Ben. Let me start to make amends for my wrongful actions.’

Leia closed her eyes and placed her hands on his body. Kylo felt her energy flow through him, calming his mind and easing his pain. He allowed his eyes to close as Leia’s last act of motherly love healed his wounds both physically and emotionally. When he opened his eyes once more, he was back in his chambers on board the First Order destroyer. His mother stood up and held out her palm. Kylo placed his hand within hers and allowed her to help him up off the floor. He took a knee and brought his mother's hands to his mouth, placing a loving kiss against her knuckles. Leia put her hand on her son's head, snaking her fingers in his fine hair. She had always loved his hair. So wild and unpredictable just like her beloved son. They felt the Force begin to knit their broken energy back together. Soon the bond was renewed and stronger than ever. Leia felt her son forgive her, and in turn she finally forgave herself. They stayed in place for a few moments, enjoying the intimate contact, until Leia finally spoke.

‘Now, go to Rey. She needs you,’ she instructed.

‘Where is she?’ Kylo said, rising up from the floor.

‘The Son holds her captive in Mortis. You must go there.’

‘How do I get there?’ He asked.

But his mother had already disappeared.

Kylo felt her absence like a hole in the Galaxy, but he had little time to grieve, Rey needed him. He pulled himself up to his feet and exited the room. He came face to face with two storm troopers on guard outside his chambers.

‘Ready my ship,’ he growled at them.

‘Sir, you have to come with us,’ the troopers ordered, as they made a move towards him.

Kylo was momentarily confused, then he reached out and looked into the soldiers minds. He saw that in his absence, Hux had appointed himself Supreme Leader and had assumed control of the entire fleet. Fury blinded him and with one wave of his arm, he send both troopers hurtling into a wall rendering them both instantaneously unconscious. He lit his saber and started down the corridor to find Hux, but quickly realised if he chose that path, Rey would probably be lost to him forever. He stilled and considered his options.

He couldn’t afford to waste valuable time and energy trying to regain his title at the expense of Rey’s well being, the fight would have to wait for another day. He extinguished his saber and used his mind control abilities to keep his reappearance a secret from the rest of his troops. He reached the docking bay and managed to take off in a storm trooper transport without being detected.

Kylo ran through his choices. He knew where Rey was, but he didn’t know how to get there. He needed more information, but he didn’t even know where to start. He had no resources and no men to speak of. There was only one choice left. He was reluctant as he wasn’t sure what reception he would receive, but he saw no other way.

Kylo locked onto the coordinates of the rebel base. He had lied to Rey when he told her he hadn’t known of her whereabouts. He had always known. The plan had been to extract Rey first, and deal with the rebels later. Now the plan was to deal with the rebels, in the hopes of extracting Rey. Kylo shook his head. The Force had a sick sense of humour sometimes. He opened a communication channel to let the remaining Resistance members know he was on his way. Kylo didn’t think the initial meeting would go well, but he was hopeful he would have time to at least explain, before they attempted to blast his head off.

‘Mother, if you have any more tricks up your sleeve now is the time to show them,’ he announced looking upwards hopefully.

There was no response.

‘Fine. But if they kill me on sight, I’m blaming you.’

**********

‘Kylo Ren is coming _here_?’ Finn said.

‘If the communication I’ve received is to be believed then yes, he is,’ Rose replied.

‘What did he say?’ Poe asked.

Rose swallowed hard. Tears pooled in her eyes.

‘He said... he said that his mother was dead and that Rey had been... taken.’

They had had no contact with Rey and Leia since their departure. It had been decided that it would be prudent to keep their location entirely secret. Clearly the Son had found them despite all of their precautions.

The General was gone, they could hardly believe it. Poe and Finn bowed their heads and Chewie called out in pain, falling to his knees. Rose covered her mouth with her hand as her emotions overwhelmed her. Finn came towards her and hugged her close, pressing a kiss against her forehead and whispering words of comfort in her ear.

Poe bit back his tears and cleared his throat. Though his heart was broken, he knew Leia would want him to keep it together.

‘Why does any of this concern him?’ Finn asked.

‘He wants to get Rey back, and to do that he needs our help,’ Rose explained.

‘Did he say where Rey had been taken to?’

‘No,’ Rose replied wiping at her eyes.

‘Mortis,’ Poe said under his breath.

‘What?’ Rose asked.

‘That’s where he’s from. The Son. Mortis. I bet you a thousand credits that’s where Rey is right now.'

Rose gasped.

‘Mortis? The realm of _Mortis_? How can we possibly follow them there?’

‘I have no idea. But I think I know someone who can help us.’

**********

Kylo brought the carrier in for landing on the forest planet that the rebels thought kept them so well concealed. As he exited the ship and saw Rey’s friends circling him, he couldn’t help but wonder if he was walking towards a blaster firing squad.

Rose was the first one to come towards him.

‘I’m so sorry about your mother,’ she declared, with a sympathetic look.

He was surprised at her honest outburst of compassion. It touched his light tinged heart. He saw the fear in her eyes which made him appreciate the gesture even more.

‘Thank you,’ he replied truthfully.

He looked up at the ones called Finn and Poe. They glared at him with their arms firmly folded across their chests. A wall of hostility tightened around him like a vice. It was understandable considering the pain he had inflicted on both of the men in the past. He would endure their anger with quiet tolerance. This wasn’t about them, this was about Rey.

He glanced briefly at Chewie’s pain filled, knowing eyes, but then the small droid they called BB8 caught his attention. The sadness the droid felt at Rey’s disappearance was immense, it momentarily flooded his senses and threatened to drown him. It was curious for a droid to feel so much, but then if anyone could reach the metal encased heart of a service robot, it was his Rey.

An interesting energy lingered around Poe. He tentatively reached out into the pilots mind. His eyes widen in realisation as he searched the commanders thoughts.

He marched up to Poe and stood before him.

‘You. You know of Mortis,’ he exclaimed.

‘I had a vision,’ Poe stated plainly.

‘Daughter, she chose you. Why? You are not a Force user.’

‘No I’m not,’ Poe retorted.

‘Then why?’ Kylo pressed.

Poe let out an exasperated sigh.

‘I don’t know why she chose me. She wanted to warn us about all of this, but it was all for nothing because now the Son has Rey and we don’t know how to get her back. I tried to contact Daughter, but I don’t know how,’ Poe hung his head.

Kylo’s light side sympathised with Poe. Ben pushed an idea to the forefront of Kylo’s mind.

‘Perhaps...perhaps I can bridge your minds once more,’ Kylo suggested.

‘What does that mean?’ Finn asked.

Kylo turned to look at him.

‘Daughters energy signature is faint, but it still lingers within Poe, perhaps I can reconnect them.’

Poe’s eyes widened as he caught up with Kylo’s plan.

‘Then she can tell us how to get to Mortis.’

‘Exactly,’ Kylo agreed.

‘Okay, how do we do this?’ Finn asked.

‘I will need to render Poe unconscious,’ Kylo stated.

‘Not. Happening,’ Poe vowed.

‘It is the only way I can connect your minds. I sense you are eager to see her again, I am offering you that opportunity,’ Kylo said in a low voice.

Finn and Rose looked at Poe with interest. Poe avoided their eyes and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

‘Okay. Do it then,’ He agreed.

Kylo admired Poe for agreeing to the plan despite his very obvious apprehension. When he remembered how he had treated Poe in the past, he felt a strong sense of guilt and shame. Ben was still slowly pushing to the surface, bringing forth emotions he had suppressed for many,many years. He cautioned himself to be as careful as possible with Poe’s thoughts during the process. He could not afford to anger Poe. He sensed his alliance with the Resistance was tenuous at best.

He felt a sudden spike of jealousy that Poe might care for Rey more than he had let on, there was a very clear motive of desiring to help his friend, but an even stronger motive of wanting to see Daughter again.

_Interesting_.

Had Poe fallen for the ancient light wielder? That seemed like a romance doomed to fail. Still, he respected the man for attempting to chase the impossible. He knew what it was like to catch a handful of stardust and become consumed with the desire to possess the star.

_Rey, hold on. I’m coming just as I promised._

**********

Rose set about turning one of the mess tent tables into a bed for Poe, while Kylo prepared to contact Daughter. It was an unnecessary task but keeping busy helped her nervous disposition. As she fluffed up the pillows and lay down the sheets, she plucked up the courage to ask Kylo the question she had been longing to ask.

‘Why did you come to us?’

Kylo looked at her with sad eyes.

‘Hux has assumed command of the First Order. All of my resources are now his. I had to leave and this seemed like the only place to come to get the answers I needed.’

He looked down at his hands as he sat on one of the mess tent benches. Rose bit her lip as she heard the wood creak in protest under his large mass. She hoped it would hold.

‘Why aren’t you there right now, fighting for your title?’ She asked curiously.

‘Part of me wanted to do just that, but Rey needs me now.’

Rose lifted her eyebrows but didn’t say anything.

‘I know Rey confides in you,’ Kylo said bluntly.

‘We’re close. Rey and I. We have a lot in common,’ Rose said by way of an explanation.

Kylo nodded but looked, unsatisfied.

‘I don’t have to be a mind reader to know what you want,’ Rose said.

Kylo looked at her with a frown on his face and Rose sighed and came to stand in front of him.

‘She does care for you, Kylo. But she won’t leave the light, not even for you.’

‘I have foreseen her death. If she does not turn to the dark, she will die.’

‘Are you sure about what you saw, Kylo? From what I know of the Dark-side, it can be known to mislead its followers. It seems foolish to trust in a Force that is by its own nature multiplicitous.’

Kylo considered Rose’s words. Could it be that the Dark-side was deceiving him? It wouldn’t be the first time he had been fed false information by his subconscious.

‘Perhaps, I was mistaken. Everything seems so different now.’

He thought about the changes that were happening within him.

_‘You_ seem different. Calmer. More...more human,’ Rose observed.

‘My mother came to me. The Son had imprisoned me and I was close to death, she came to me and used the last of her life force to heal me and return me to this world. Her light is within me now and I am very affected by it.’

Rose’s mouth fell open and her eyes filled with tears.

‘Does Rey know?’

‘No. Our bond has been broken for some time now, we were only reconnected briefly by my grandmother,’ Kylo ran a hand through his hair and let out a shaky breath.

Rose felt a pang of sympathy for the Ex Supreme Leader. Was he turning to their side? Her heart leaped in her chest. This could be the end of the war. This could be how they won. She cautioned herself to tread carefully.

‘Kylo, we’re going to get her back,’ she said firmly.

Kylo nodded and composed himself.

Ben liked Rose. That was very clear. Kylo found that he respected her and he could appreciate the characteristics she shared with Rey.

Poe and Finn entered the room and Rose and Kylo looked away from each other. Poe clapped his hands together.

‘Alright let’s get this show on the road,’ he said with feigned confidence.

He laid down on the bed that Rose has prepared for him. Kylo stood behind his head and placed his hands near each of his temples.

`I’m going to put you to sleep now,’ he said looking down at Poe.

Poe nodded then his eyes closed and his head slouched to the side.

Rose and Finn sat down to the side of the tent.

Kylo closed his eyes and reached out for Daughter’s energy.

Finn whispered to Rose as Kylo worked.

‘I know that’s Kylo Ren and I’m supposed to hate him, but for some reason I have some very strong feelings of affection for him,’ he said seriously.

Rose giggled. Finn’s Force sensitivity was still very new to them both, but she was trying to support him through it as best as she could.

‘It’s Leia. Leia healed him with the last of her life Force. What you are feeling is _Leia_.’

As sad as it was to have lost their beloved General, it was somewhat comforting to have Finn confirm Kylo’s story and to know that she was still with them, in a way.

Finn looked relieved.

‘That makes sense. I thought I could feel her,’ he said thoughtfully.

‘Finn, there’s something else I should tell you.’

‘What?’

‘Kylo told me that Hux has taken control of the First Order.’

‘So the troopers are now under the command of that remorseless maniac?’ Finn shouted standing up.

Kylo stopped what he was doing and shot them both a fierce look.

‘Sorry,’ Finn mumbled as he sat back down, and they fell silent.

Kylo reached out once more trying to sense Daughter’s energy.

Poe jerked on the table and Rose stood up protectively. Finn put a hand out in front of her. She turned to face him and he slowly shook his head not taking his eyes off Poe. Rose sat back down. She trusted Finn’s judgement, especially when it came to Poe. The two were as close as brothers and she knew Finn would never put Poe in harms way. Poe’s body jerked again. It was difficult to watch.

‘It is done,’ Kylo said, moving his hands away from Poe’s head.

‘What do we do now?’ Finn asked.

‘Now we wait.’

**********

Poe found himself in a Utopian paradise. Colourful flowers bloomed in lush meadows, the sky above him was bright blue with one orange sun.

He looked around him and located Daughter sitting by a pool of water, idly running her fingers along the surface.

She was breathtaking. If only they had more time...

‘D!’ Poe called out.

Daughter looked up at him in surprise. She came towards him.

‘Dameron Poe, how is this possible…’

‘There isn’t time to explain, D. Listen, Your brother has taken Rey. He has he trapped somewhere within your realm. We need to get in, so we can get her out.’

‘It isn’t possible.’

‘There has to be a way.’

Daughter thought for a moment, then her eyes widened with realisation.

‘There is but one chance, Dameron Poe. My brother has tried to escape once before, he did not succeed but it is possible that the Force opening in space he attempted to utilise is still there. You will need someone who is strong with the Force to sense it. If you can travel to that place, maybe I can shield you with my energy and prevent my brother from detecting your arrival at Mortis.’

Poe smiled at her.

‘You’re brilliant, do you know that?’

Daughter smiled back, delighted at his praise.

‘Can you give me the coordinates?’ Poe asked. 

Daughter touched his cheek and placed her forehead against his.

‘You have them,’ she said softly.

‘Thank you. D. Maybe, maybe if we make it, we could take you with us?’

‘I cannot leave this realm,’ she answered sadly.

Poe opened his mouth to speak again, then he started to fade.

‘No, it’s too soon,’ he said reaching out for Daughter. She reached out for him in turn and their fingers barely touched as he returned to his body.

‘I'm not giving up on you,’ he shouted before the connection between them snapped shut.

Back in the mess tent, Poe opened his eyes and sat up.

‘I know where we need to go,’ he said.

‘Then we leave as soon as possible,’ Kylo replied.

**********


	9. Chapter 9

_ Rebellions are built on hope. _

It was agreed that they would leave for Mortis at first light. Poe was exhausted from the transference and Kylo was persuaded to hold off when Rose suggested he also looked as if he could use a good night's rest. He agreed to sleep for a few hours. 

‘I’m not going with you to Mortis,’ Finn told Rose when they were alone. 

‘What?’ Rose said with alarm. 

‘Rose, I’ve ignored this niggling feeling for far too long. Now that Kylo is working with us, this is my chance to infiltrate the First Order and finally liberate the other troopers.’ 

‘You can’t, it’s too dangerous.’ 

‘Think about it Rose, we know Hux has no Force powers, he won’t be much of a threat. We know I’m Force sensitive which gives me an advantage and we’ve already met a handful of defecting troopers who also felt the Force, there might be more. They need guidance, they need to know that what they feel is real. But I want to help them all, not just the Force Sensitives. They deserve a chance to choose. Maybe if I can get to them, talk to them, I can convince them to join us.’ 

Rose thought of Paige and how eagerly she had wanted to fight for what she believed in. Then she had lost her forever. What if she lost Finn too? 

‘This isn’t your fight,’ she said softly. 

‘Yes it is Rose. You showed me once that you can’t run away. I wouldn’t be the man you love if I hadn’t decided to stay and be a part of this rebellion, if we could get the stormtroopers on our side, we could win this war once and for all.’ 

Rose looked up at Finn with admiration in her eyes. He had come along way from the brainwashed boy forced into servitude by a cruel regime hellbent on ruling the Galaxy. She couldn’t keep him away from this fight, no matter how badly she wanted to. 

‘I love you,’ she said. 

‘I love you too,’ he replied leaning down to kiss her on the nose. 

‘And I’m coming with you,’ she declared.

Finn opened his mouth to protest but Rose had that look on her face that he knew oh so well. That look meant she had made up her mind and there was nothing he could say that would dissuade her. 

‘Stubborn,’ he teased with a quirk of a smile. 

Rose folded her arms over her chest and gave Finn a stern look. He tried not to find it adorable and failed miserably. 

‘You know you won’t last five minutes without me,’ she retorted. 

‘Not true, I bet I could make it all the way to ten, maybe even fifteen,’ he said with a grin. 

Rose smiled back. 

‘Let’s go pack our things,’ she said reaching out her hand for his. 

As they walked to their tents Finn pulled Rose close to his side and placed an arm across her shoulders. 

‘To be honest, I’m kinda glad I have a reason to put some distance between me and Kylo.’ 

‘Why?’ Rose asked.

‘His feelings are so confused right now. He doesn’t know who he is anymore and the Light and the Dark are constantly battling for dominance within him.’

‘You can feel all of that?’ Rose said with awe. 

‘Yes. I really feel for him. I mean if I want to kiss you. I can just reach out and kiss you.’ 

Finn stopped Rose in her tracks and pressed his lips against hers to prove his point. For a few moments he forgot what his agenda was and just enjoyed the feel of Rose’s lips against his and her warm body pressed up against his chest. They parted and Finn regained his train of thought. 

‘Kylo can’t kiss Rey. Right now, he can’t even  _ feel _ her, and it’s killing him,’ Finn said sadly. 

‘That’s awful,’ Rose said.

‘Yeah, if I couldn’t see you, and touch you, I don’t know what I would do,’ Finn murmured, brushing a curl of hair behind her ear. 

‘I didn’t think it was possible,’ Rose said. 

‘What?’ 

‘That I could love you more,’ she said with a smile. 

Finn smiled back at her. 

They kissed again before turning to enter their tents, but kept their fingers joined together until it became absolutely necessary for them to part. 

**********

As Kylo and Poe boarded the Falcon, Rose came forward with a familiar broken object in her hands. 

‘Maybe you should have these?’’ Rose offered, handing Kylo the broken pieces of his Uncle’s saber. Kylo took the fragments from Rose and examined them. Though the hilt was split in two, the Kyber crystal was merely fractured. Kylo felt his Uncles energy as he held the ancient weapon. If nothing else, perhaps the relic would bring them good luck? He nodded at Rose who smiled at him briefly. 

‘Good Luck,’ she said earnestly. 

Kylo decided he was pleased that Rey had a friend like Rose. She was very sensible and honest, but also exceedingly compassionate. He was grateful he had found an ally in her. 

‘And to you,’ he replied. 

Finn and Rose had explained to him what they planned to do and though part of him still wanted to command the First Order, a much stronger part of him wanted Rey more. Ben was becoming the dominant voice in his head now and Kylo felt he was almost ready to become one with his light counterpart. 

As a show of good faith, Kylo had shared all of his insider knowledge with Finn and Rose and provided them with clearance codes and the ship he had commandeered. His willingness to cooperate with them had went a long way to help strengthen the burgeoning trust between the rebels and the newly defecting Supreme Leader. 

Rose walked back to Finn who put an arm around her. They watched as Kylo boarded the Falcon and got into the pilot’s seat, Poe had sensibly already chosen to take the co-pilot's seat this one time. 

‘How long will it take us to get to this place?’ Poe asked. 

‘Not long,’ Kylo replied.

Poe nodded nervously and tapped his hands against his thighs a number of times. Kylo looked at him and frowned. 

‘You’re worried about the girl,’ He acknowledged. 

‘Rey? Yeah, I’m worried about Rey.’ 

‘No. I didn’t mean Rey. I mean Daughter.’ 

Poe was silent.

‘I know you’re thoughts. I know you care for her,’ Kylo urged. 

‘Look, it doesn’t matter how I feel, it can’t happen.’ 

‘Why not?’ 

‘Because she’s a...I don’t even know what she is! And she doesn’t even  _ exist _ in this Galaxy!’ Poe shouted. 

Kylo pondered Poe’s words whilst he prepared the Falcon for take off and eased her into the air. 

‘Do you know that Rey and I are a Dyad in the Force.’

‘A what?’ 

‘A  _ Dyad _ in the  _ Force _ . It means we are one with each other. It is something that is considered to be an impossibility by many. There has only been one documented case, centuries ago, and little evidence remains to support the claim. Despite all of this, the fact remains that myself and Rey  _ are _ a Dyad in the Force.’ 

Poe looked perplexed. 

‘So what you’re trying to tell me is…’ 

‘Sometimes things that seem impossible, are not.’ 

‘Okay, I get it.’ Poe said with a nod. 

‘So there’s something strong between you and Rey, huh?’ he added. 

‘Rey is my Force mate. I didn’t truly know what that meant, until I lost her. It feels...disconcerting. No, it’s stronger than that. It’s almost as if I have lost a limb.’ 

‘That’s rough.’

‘Indeed.’ 

‘I can’t believe I’m having a heart to heart with the head of the First Order,’ Poe said dryly.

‘I can’t believe I’ve got this far without one of you shooting me.’ 

‘It crossed my mind.’ 

‘I know it did.’ 

The two men looked at each other briefly. Something that resembled respect passed between them and an unspoken agreement to try and save both of the women they were travelling towards was made in that moment. 

Kylo entered the calculations for their jump to lightspeed. He began to wish he had his silencer when the Falcon predictably malfunctioned right on queue. Kylo and Poe both reached a hand into the air and simultaneously punched the control board. Suddenly the ship was engulfed by light and they made the jump into hyperspace successfully. 

The two men looked at each other. 

‘Just gotta know how to treat the old gal,’ Kylo muttered. 

Poe hid his smile as he entered the coordinates Daughter had provided him with into the ship's computer. 

**********

Whilst Poe took over piloting the Falcon, Kylo moved to the main hold and tried to calm his erratic thoughts by training. He unclipped his saber and tried to ignite it. Nothing. 

He tried to wield the saber again and received a sharp shock. He checked the wires. They seemed to be in working order. What was happening? 

His father’s words came back to him.

_ That’s a mother’s love, kid. _

He realised with utter amazement, that his own Force energy, now deeply infused with his mother’s light, was repelling the weapon.

He placed the saber down and paced the floor as he desperately tried to think of a solution. His tunic felt stifling to him now so he ripped it from his person as he marched. 

He had to go after Rey, but how could he go unarmed? He wouldn’t last long enough to land one punch. It seemed completely hopeless, then he suddenly remembered where he could find another weapon. He ran to the main corridor and dropped to his knees. He traced his hands over the floor of the Falcon, looking for a hidden opening. He almost cheered out loud when he found the compartment he was searching for. 

He flipped it open and took out a modified DL-44. He stroked his hand over the tarnished metal and was instantly transported back into the past. 

**********

‘I’ve got something to show you, Ben.’ 

Ben took the weapon from his father with a look of awe. 

‘I swiped it from Lando, he needs to learn to settle his bets,’ Han said with a wicked laugh. 

Ben beamed up at his dad. No one could outsmart his pops. Not even Uncle Lando. 

‘When you’re old enough kid, this will be yours.’ 

Ben ran his hand over the gun’s smooth surface.

‘Just don’t tell your mother,’ Han whispered with a nudge and a wink as he popped the gun back into its hiding place and closed the lid. 

Ben giggled and nodded excitedly, pleased that he had a secret to share with his hero. 

Returning to the present, Ben silently thanked his father as he pocketed the veteran blaster. 

As he returned to the co-pilot chair, he heard his father’s words in his head once more. 

_ Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid _ .

_ Let’s hope you’re right, dad. Let’s hope you’re right. _

**********

They arrived at the coordinates and waited nervously for Daughter’s signal. 

Kylo paced the floor and Poe tapped on the dashboard. Each found the others movements equally irritating. 

Suddenly a star appeared before them, it glowed brightly then burnt out.

‘That must be the signal, but now it’s gone and the ship can’t sense anything,’ Poe exclaimed. 

‘I can,’ Kylo said, leaning forward, then settling back into the co-pilot's chair. Suddenly the ship started to move on its own. Poe took his hands off the controls. He looked over at Kylo who had his eyes closed and his hand outstretched in front of him. He was controlling the Falcon now. 

‘There’s an energy trail. All I need to do is follow it.’ Kylo explained without opening his eyes. 

‘Bloody Force users,’ Poe muttered under his breath.

‘I heard that,’ Kylo replied as he concentrated on keeping them on the right path. 

**********

Kylo could see the trail of energy like a path of light leading them through the stars to Mortis. The closer he got to the fabled source of the Forces power, the stronger he felt, but he still didn’t feel Rey. 

Anger ran through him when he realised that it wasn’t just the distance between them that was dividing them. The Son was blocking her energy somehow. No matter, he would find her with or without the aid of the Force. 

‘We’re here,’ he announced as he opened his eyes and lowered his arm. Poe re-engaged the controls and headed for the small planet right in front of them. 

Daughter was waiting for them as they landed. Poe unboarded first and came face to face with the powerful lightsider. 

‘D,’ Poe said with a smile.

‘Why do you call me that Dameron Poe?’ Daughter enquired. 

‘Daughter is too long and it’s not really a name. I think D kind of suits you.’ 

Daughter smiled.

‘I have never been given a name before. I have only been known as Daughter or Sister. I think I shall like to be known as D.’

Unable to control herself, she came forward and grasped at his collar pulling him close and pressing her lips against his. Poe wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close. When they pulled away Daughter looked sad.

‘You should not have come, Dameron Poe. My brother is too strong with the Force . If something were to happen to you…’ 

Poe put a hand on her cheek.

‘Don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself.’ 

Daughter smiled a small smile and nodded, though she still felt a sharp pang of anxiety run through her. 

Kylo exited the ship and Daughter frowned at him, then her expression changed to a more curious one and she walked towards him. 

‘You are neither Light nor Dark. You are something...new,’ She said in wonder. 

Kylo swallowed hard and looked uncomfortable. There was only one person he wanted to talk to about the changes within him and she wasn’t there. 

‘I am transforming,’ He confirmed. 

Daughter smiled up at him. 

‘But you are holding on. You think a return to your old name means an end of this one. It does not Kylo. Ben has seen your future, he has seen what you will do, together.’ 

‘Rey and I?’ 

‘No, Kylo. You  _ and _ Ben. Working as one together, both of you  _ alongside _ your force mate.’ 

‘I need to find her,’ Kylo said.

Daughter nodded.

‘I have not sensed her energy, if she is here, he has hidden her well.’ 

Kylo worked his jaw.

‘Where is he?’ He growled. 

‘It will do no good to face him now. He is too powerful.’

Daughter thought for a moment then looked up at Kylo with wide eyes. 

‘There is a cave he visits often. I assumed he used it for personal reflection. It could be a dead end but it is perhaps worth investigating.’ 

Poe squeezed daughter's hand and she smiled back at him. 

Kylo swallowed hard. Jealousy swam in his veins. 

‘Let’s go,’ he said his voice gritty. 

‘We’ll find her Kylo.’ Poe said determinedly. 

‘If he’s hurt her, I don’t care how powerful he is, I’ll tear him apart,’ Kylo growled as he followed Daughter through the dense foliage. 

**********

How long had she been trapped? She had no idea. Time seemed to have no meaning in Mortis. She was weak from lack of food as the Son fed her sparsely to keep her weak. She grieved for her separation from the Force as though she had lost a family member and her head swam in a sea of lonely confusion. 

The Son visited her frequently and tried to tempt her with his dark promises but his words held no meaning to her. Padme came to her in her darkest moments. Holding her hand and whispering words of hope. She said that help was coming but Rey didn’t know how anyone would be able to find her in Mortis, the world between worlds. Even if they did come how could they defeat the Son? 

She longed for her Force mate to come for her. She frequently imagined that he would. She saw him bursting through the entrance of the cave with his eyes ablaze and his soul hungry for revenge. 

She wanted the Son dead. She wanted Kylo to impale him on his saber and she wanted to watch while the life drained from his body. 

But then Kylo was the one more than likely dead now. His energy was so low when last she saw him, it seemed like an impossibility that he could have survived. She pushed the thought aside. She couldn’t afford to break now. She went back to more comforting thoughts, such as killing the Son. 

She had imagined choking her captor so many times. If he came close enough to her chains, perhaps she could hook one around his neck and squeeze until his eyes bulged from his head and his tongue thickened in his mouth...

_ Rey, don’t let the dark in…  _

Padme’s voice came to her again, reminding her to stay in the light. Rey shook her head. Maybe it was being disconnected from the Force that had left her vulnerable to the Son’s dark poison, either way she feared if she didn’t get out of there soon it would infect her heart and turn her against everyone she held most dear. 

She heard voices and footsteps, someone was coming, or was it another illusion come to taunt her with visions of being rescued when in reality there was no one coming to her aid. 

She didn’t even bother to look at the entrance, so convinced was she it was just another cruel trick.

Then suddenly Kylo was right there, using the Force to remove her chains and pulling her into his lap, draping her across his chest. He rocked her gently back and forth. She didn’t really believe it until he growled something about a Force block and covered her forehead with his palm. Instantly she felt as if a switch had been turned on within her and all of a sudden she felt the Force all around her and within her and within Kylo. She wept with joy and hugged him tightly, needing to prove to herself that he wasn’t a dream. 

‘You’re alive. You’re alive,’ she repeated, hardly believing it.

‘I told you I would come for you,’ he said roughly as he buried his head in her shoulder. She felt him draw in a deep breath. The bond between them snapped back into place and she let out a contented sigh. 

It seemed like the most natural thing in the world when their lips met. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt his arms snake around her back and hold her tightly. His energy was different now, dark and light mixed together, battling, not for supremacy but for...harmony. 

She felt both of the men she cared for within him, they touched her soul and renewed her energy. 

When they parted she looked into his eyes and touched his cheek tenderly. 

He looked down at her with a relieved smile and eyes full of secrets he wanted to share. She looked up at him in awe of the man he was slowly becoming. 

‘I hate to break this up, but we gotta get out of here.’ 

Rey looked towards the familiar voice. 

‘Poe!’ She said with a grateful smile and there was someone else, a beautiful blonde.

‘Daughter.’ Rey recognised.

Kylo helped Rey to her feet. Daughter looked apologetic. 

‘I’m so sorry I didn’t come for you sooner, Rey. I couldn’t sense you.’ There will come a time when I can make amends I am sure,’ she said taking Rey’s hands in hers. 

They headed out of the cave and Rey turned her face away from the harsh light, burying her head in Kylo’s chest. He put an arm around her to shield her sensitive eyes. 

They were halfway to the ship when the Son discovered them. He appeared before them with a sinister smile. 

‘And so the unworthy suitor returns! I have underestimated you, Kylo Ren. Or is it your mother we have to thank for this miraculous resurrection? I feel her energy within you now. Does it pain you that she died by my hand?’ 

Kylo pointed his blaster at the Son. 

‘Let us pass,’ he demanded. 

The Son laughed. 

‘No.’ 

His eyes settled on Daughter.

‘Dear Sister! I must admit I am impressed. I believe this may be the most interesting thing you have done in, well, perhaps forever. I applaud your efforts, though they have amounted to nought.’ 

Son looked at Poe with a critical, all seeing eye. Then he lifted an eyebrow at his Sister. 

‘A mortal, Sister? And one with no concernable Force powers? This is your chosen partner? What would Father say?’ 

Daughter stood in front of Poe shielding him from her brother protectively. 

Son turned his attention back to the evolving darksider. 

‘It is irritating that you did not accept your fate Kylo, but no matter. You will die by my hand soon enough. Now, give the girl to me.’ 

Kylo stood in front of Rey pointing his blaster at the powerful being threatening to take her away from him again. 

‘Why would I give her to you?’ he snarled. 

‘I’m not anyone’s to  _ give _ ,’ Rey hissed. 

‘If you please me, I may yet let you live,’ the Son offered. 

Kylo laughed.

‘Again I ask, why?’ 

‘You do not fear the loss of your life?’ 

‘Not as much as I fear the loss of the girl.’ 

‘Interesting…’ 

Kylo bit his tongue. That was too honest an answer. Rey’s energy was bleeding into his. It was dangerous for them both. The being already knew too much. 

‘Let us leave now or I will end your wretched existence,’ Kylo bargained. 

Kylo knew all too well the importance of appearing confident in life or death negotiations. Never let your rival know they had the upper-hand, his father used to say. 

Han hummed his approval from deep down inside his son’s heart. Kylo tried to ignore him. 

The Son smiled. 

‘You still do not understand what you are dealing with. You cannot defeat me.’ 

Kylo felt dread spread through him. He was right. How could such an enemy be defeated? Son was a member of the most ancient family of Force wielders. Killing one of his kind was thought to be impossible. But thoughts such as that were counter-productive. Kylo attempted to quell his fears, he didn’t want Rey to know he was concerned he could not defend her. 

‘If you want the girl, you’ll have to go through me,’ he growled. 

‘Very well.’ 

With a wave of his hand, The Son send Kylo flying through the air. He slammed hard into the outer cave wall then hurtled to the ground. 

Kylo heard a crack as he went down. Probably a rib. Excellent. 

Okay, this wasn’t going to be as easy as he thought. No matter, he had been in worse scrapes...hadn’t he? 

**********

The moment she saw Kylo go down, Rey called for her saber from Sons belt and lit it. She readied herself to face the Son alone. She knew that Kylo was in pain but she also felt his strong, steady heartbeat so she didn’t turn around to check on him less the action put her in a more vulnerable position. 

‘This is your champion?’ the Son asked incredulously, gesturing to Kylo.

‘I am my  _ own _ champion,’ Rey retorted angrily. Her hatred made my hasty and she charged at the Son. 

‘Rey no!’ Kylo called out. 

He dragged himself up from off the earth and ran back towards them. 

Rey soared through the air towards the Son with her saber held high. He immobilised her using the Force and sent her crashing into the ground. Kylo felt a sharp pain in his arm as she went down. Their bond was growing. He ran towards her, wincing in pain. 

Son took aim on Kylo as he bent over Rey, his fingers crackled with dark lightning, but when he released it, the electrical bolts froze in the air like shards of ice. 

Son looked to see his sister using the Force against him to block his attack. She sent a Force push towards his abdomen knocking him to the ground.

‘Go!’ She shouted at Kylo, Rey and Poe. They scrambled to reach the Falcon. Poe turned to give her one last longing look before disappearing into the distance. 

Son got up and walked up to his sister. 

‘I told you not to interfere,’ he blazed.

‘You say a lot of things, Brother,’ his sister retorted, her confidence growing. 

‘This is a new side to you Sister, I like it.’ 

‘Leave the mortals alone, Brother.’ 

‘Or what?’ Her brother challenged. 

‘Or there will be consequences.’ 

The Son laughed.

‘I didn’t want it to be this way, Sister, but you are forcing my hand.’ 

Crackling waves of energy emitted from each of Sons fingertips, Daughter let her own energy flow through her hands and the opposing forces clashed together causing an electrical barrier to form between the two siblings.

A sphere of energy formed between them. Daughter fought hard to over-power her darkside brother but he remained too strong. 

Just as Daughter was starting to feel herself weaken, Rey appeared and intercepted Son’s attack. Using her saber she reflected the energy back at him. Son screamed in agony as his face was deformed by a series of strong electrical burns. Rey tried not to extract pleasure from his suffering but her darkside sang within her as she mutilated her sworn enemy. 

With his vision impaired, the Son cried out in rage and lashed out at Sister and Rey sending bolts of lightning hurtling towards them. Rey shielded Daughter from her murderous sibling and waited for the inevitable life ending pain to course through her veins. 

But the pain didn’t come. Rey looked up in horror to see Kylo had intercepted Son’s attack. He stood with his back to them, taking the full force of the lightning which hit his chest and caused his body to spasm uncontrollably before he fell to the ground, lifeless. 

The last thing Kylo saw before he died, was Rey running towards him, screaming out his name. 

**********


	10. Chapter 10

_No one’s ever really gone..._

Rey shook Ben’s body and watched with horror as his head dropped to the side, lifeless. He was gone. She had just got him back and now he was gone.

Tears rolled down her face as she steadied herself and placed a hand on his stomach, Leia had tried to teach her Force healing, she wasn’t sure if it would work but she knew she had to try. She had only practised the ritual on beetles and butterflies. Kylo was so much bigger. She closed her eyes and imagined her life Force flowing from her fingers into him. She started to feel light headed. She recognised the feeling. It was working. She opened her eyes, but he still wasn’t moving. Disappointment filled her heart.

Poe put a hand on her shoulder.

‘Rey, I know this is hard, but this isn’t over,’ he said.

Daughter came towards them and stood in front of Rey as she tried again to heal Kylo.

‘He was so strong. He saved us both. I am forever in his debt,’ Daughter said with tears in her eyes.

‘Sister, stand aside,’ Son ordered.

‘I won’t! You have done enough! Stop this!’

‘Shouldn’t you be with our Father? Crying for his fading soul? None of this concerns you.’

‘All of this concerns me. You are my Brother and I care for you. Please, do not make me do this.’

‘Poe you need to go,’ Rey said as she watched the exchange between the two powerful siblings.

‘I’m not leaving either of you.’

‘You have to. We have to try and stop him and you need to get out of here.’

‘I’m staying.’

_Stubborn fool._

Rey turned to Poe and cleared her mind. She focused on one singular thought and spoke it out loud to him.

‘You will return to the Falcon, set a course for the rebel base and take off.’

Poe repeated her words back to her, then ran in the direction of the ship.

_Thank you._

Rey heard Daughter's grateful voice in her head.

She looked back at Kylo’s body. She couldn’t part with him. Not yet.

She faced the Son with Daughter at her side.

He laughed maniacally. The smell of his burnt skin still hanging in the air. Rey fought hard not to wretch.

The Son looked at Kylo.

‘He gave his life for yours, it was the ultimate sacrifice. I will ensure that his death holds true meaning. As you have mutilated my body, I shall take his.’

Rey felt nauseated at Son’s suggestion.

‘You will not touch him, brother.’

Daughter moved forward, but Son quickly rendered her unconscious with a strong Force attack.

Rey stood between Kylo and the Son with her saber drawn.

‘If you want him, you’ll have to go through me.’

‘I don’t want to hurt you Rey, but I will.’

‘You’re going to have to do more than hurt me. If you want to take his form, you’ll have to kill me first.’

**********

‘He...he _died_?’ The little boy wailed in disbelief.

‘He did.’ His mother confirmed sadly.

‘Why?’

‘He died for her, young one.’

‘Is that the end?’ The little boy looked distraught.

‘That’s up to you, my darling.’

‘What?’ His little brow furrowed as he got out of bed and stood up.

His mother smiled down at him. She leaned towards him and brushed a curl away from his forehead.

`I’ve always loved this hair.’ She said with a sigh.

‘You can stay here if you want, Ben. Your journey is over and you are at peace now. You can stay here with us, forever, if you wish.’

Han walked over to Leia and put his hand on her shoulder. Leia smiled up at him, then they both looked at their son.

‘Hey kid.’ Han said softly.

Han’s eyes now met with the eyes of his adult son. The absolved man who had given his life to save the woman he loved.

‘Dad.’ Ben murmured as a thousand emotions distorted his features.

Han smiled at him and all their years apart fell away. Without a word spoken, the bond between father and son was reformed and the love they had for one another flowed with ease through the Force between them and twirled around the reunited family like a swirling galaxy of stars.

‘I don’t know about you kid, but I think you have some unfinished business,’ Han said with a raise of his eyebrows.

Ben nodded purposefully.

‘How do I get back to her?’ He asked.

Leia put her hand on her son's cheek and smiled wistfully at him.

‘Just open your eyes, darling.’

_‘Kylo, come back to me, please..._

Ben frowned as the two opposing voices blended together and he couldn’t make out either one clearly.

‘What?’ He said.

‘Open your eyes Ben, she’s waiting for you.’

**********

‘What do we do now?’ Rose whispered to Finn as they worked their way through the bowels of the ship to the Troopers barracks.

‘How the heck should I know I didn’t think we would get this far!’

Rose sighed as she picked another internal door lock.

‘You have to think of something to say to them.’

Finn reached out for the Force around him. He hadn’t always realised that he was sensitive to its influence, but now that he did, he felt so much more at peace with himself.

‘This way,’ he said confidently.

‘You’re better than a sonar tracker.’

‘I’ll take that as a compliment.’

‘You should.’

They turned a corner and came face to face with a collective of First Order officers. The men shouted at them to surrender and drew their weapons.

Rose looked around desperately, then pointed to an elevator. They dived for the doors as blaster shots narrowly missed them all around.

As they made their desperate leap for the transport device, Finn’s head connected with a hard metal panel. He crashed into the floor of the Turbolift just as Rose secured the doors shut.

‘Finn!’ Rose called, but her voice sounded so far away...

He tried to respond to say that he was okay, but then everything went black.

When Finn awoke, he was back in the desert. He looked around. Was this? It couldn’t be...

‘If this is Jakku I’m going to…’

‘Hi.’

A small boy appeared before him. He had sandy coloured hair and tanned skin.

‘Hi.’ Finn replied.

‘You need to wake up.’

‘I do?’

‘Yes, you really do need to wake up now.’

‘Who are you?’

‘Just someone who knows what it’s like to be taken from his family and expected to do what everyone else tells him to do.’

Finn nodded sympathetically.

‘They’ll listen to you Finn. Just be honest and speak from your heart. They want to listen, they just need a leader. The right leader.’

The boy stepped forward and Finn instinctively dropped to one knee. The boy grasped Finn’s hands. Finn looked into the small child’s eyes and saw years of pain and loneliness but also a small glimmer of hope.

‘You’re that leader, Finn. Go to them.’

**********

Finn opened his eyes and he was back in the elevator with Rose embracing him.

‘Thank goodness you’re okay.’

‘Guess this hard head of mine has its uses.’

He sat up with Rose’s help. She looked worried.

‘We’re in trouble now, they know we’re here.’

‘We’re only in trouble if we can’t convince the Troopers to join us.’

‘Do you know which floor we need to go to?’

‘Yeah, the lowest,’ Finn said dryly as he pulled himself to his feet and pressed the button.

‘Do you know what you’re going to say yet?’

‘Speak from the heart and hope for the best.’

‘I hope this works.’

‘I hope so too.’

They reached the stormtrooper quarters and looked at one another.

‘Here goes nothing,’ Finn said as he opened the door.

**********

‘Sir? A transport that was reported missing has been located in the docking bay. This was found on board.’

The hairs on the back of Hux’s head stood on end as the officer handed him a black cape which looked like it belonged to Kylo Ren.

‘Search the ship and report to no one but me, do I make myself clear?’ Hux hissed.

‘Yes, Sir,’ The Trooper responded, before exiting the observation deck.

Hux took a deep breath. Had Kylo Ren returned? If Kylo was back, he would want to reestablish his leadership and probably punish Hux for usurping him. Hux was sure that the punishment would end in his painful, drawn out death. He started to panic.

He considered his choices. He could stay, or he could run. Running seemed like the best option, but he would need a disguise. He was too conspicuous in his officers uniform. A slow idea formed in Hux’s mind. He left the observation deck and entered the Turbolift, heading for the stormtrooper quarters. Hopefully one of the mindless minions would wear his size.

**********

‘TZ!’ Finn cried as he spotted his old training buddy.

‘FN-2187! We thought you were dead,’ the soldier exclaimed as she came towards him and the two old friends embraced tightly.

‘Actually I just go by Finn now.’

‘Really? I go by Jannah these days.’

‘Jannah, I like it.’

Rose felt a pang of jealousy but she held it at bay. Of course Finn was happy to see his previous colleague. The fact that she was a beautiful woman with plump full lips and a head of amazing dark curls was an insignificant detail.

The two pulled apart and the female trooper looked at Rose. Finn took Rose’s hand in his and pulled her forward.

‘Jannah, this is Rose.’

‘It’s nice to meet you, Rose,’ The woman said with a sweet smile that held no hint of regret. Rose felt silly about her previous anxiety.

Jannah looked at Finn.

‘So you did it, Finn. You did what you always said you would. You got out of here and got yourself a life. I’m so proud of you.’

‘And I’ve come back for you and the others, just like I promised I would.’

‘Like I’ve told you so many times before Finn, we can’t just walk out of here, it’s not that simple.’

‘We’re not going to walk out of here, Jannah. We’re going to explode out of here. First we take over this ship, then we’ll infiltrate every First Order star-ship in the galaxy. Without the troopers to do their dirty work, they’ll be utterly defenceless.’

Finn saw the excitement in Jannah’s eyes.

‘What do we need to do?’ she asked.

‘First, we need to get Hux…’

Finn was interrupted by a sound near the entrance. They all turned to look at the doors to the quarters as they opened and General Hux walked into the room. He looked momentarily shocked and tried to leave, but Rose swiftly stepped forward and tasered him. They all watched as he crumbled to the floor.

Rose looked down at Hux then turned to address Finn.

‘If I didn’t believe in the Force before, I sure as Hays Minor do now.’

**********

Kylo’s first thought was pain. So much pain. There wasn’t a part of his body that didn’t ache. He tried to open his eyes but it felt as if his lids were fused shut. He felt cold stone at his back. He had returned.

He could feel Rey’s energy within him, healing his wounds. She had brought him back by gifting him a piece of her own life Force. If it were possible, he fell in love with her even more.

Kylo had retreated though he still felt him within. He understood that this part of their story belonged to Ben. In death he had seen the life they were meant to live together and the balance that life would bring to the turbulent Force.

Ben thanked his alter-ego for allowing him to return to the world. A voice growled back telling him to stop wasting time and get up and fight for Rey.

Then Ben heard a saber ignite.

_Rey_.

‘Don’t you touch him!’ he heard her yell.

‘What use is this form to you now, girl? He’s gone. Accept it.’

Ben heard footsteps move closer to him.

‘No!’

She was still alive and she was fighting. Fighting for him. Even in death, she refused to let him go. But then, hadn't he just made the same choice? He could have chosen eternal peace, but instead he chose her. 

Ben remained still and tried to locate his blaster. It was near.

He reached out with the Force, and rejoiced when he felt it slide into his waiting hand.

‘Come now my beloved, don’t you see? I need you more than he ever did. He has passed over. He is at peace with the Force at last. He has no need for this outer shell. Let me inhabit it and we can be together.’

‘You will never replace him! He is worth more to me than a thousand of your kind!’ Rey cried out.

Ben’s heart sang as he heard Rey defend him. Time to get up and finish this. Side by side.

He slowly rose up off the floor.

The Son looked at him in surprise.

‘How can this be?’ he wondered aloud.

Rey followed the Sons gaze and turned to see the man she loved standing behind her. She held her tears at bay. There would be time later for that. Her heart soared as it reconnected with its counterpart but there was something different, there was light, so much light within him it almost exceeded her own. This wasn’t Kylo, this was…

‘Ben.’ she released the words as a half sob, half whisper on her lips. Despite the danger they were facing she couldn’t stop the brilliant smile that spread across her face. A smile that was only for him. Ben Solo had returned to the light, he had finally come home. For her.

He nodded to her briefly as he came to her side. Rey stared up at him in awe. His scar had disappeared and his once guarded eyes that contained so much pain, were now open and gentle. There was so much she wanted to say to him, but there was no time.

Maz’s words to her so long ago floated in her euphoric mind…

_There’s someone who still could…_

_The belonging you seek is not behind you...it is ahead._

She finally accepted that the force had a plan for her, and that plan was him.

‘This is a charming reunion,’ Son drawled.

Rey and Ben turned towards him. Rey held her saber high as Ben simultaneously pointed his blaster at the being.

The Son held out his hands towards them.

‘Now _this_ is a dyad in the force, it is most impressive, I feel your energy, it is perfectly in sync. But I digress, unfortunately this changes things for you and I, Rey. I cannot sway your mind now and I can no longer allow you to exist. You are both so strong now and I feel your resolve. You mean to kill me. If I am to achieve my goal of conquering the galaxy, I must first rid it of you both. Unless you would consider joining me?’

Ben and Rey took a united step forward.

‘So be it,’ the Son snarled before firing lightening at the pair.

Rey moved in front of Ben and blocked the attack with her saber, the blade absorbed the crackling lightning with ease as Ben used the force to form a barrier around them making sure the lightning only had one channel to flow through.

Ben managed to fire off a shot and used the planets strong energy source to propel the laser blast forward through the air before the Son could deflect it. The shot hit the Son in his abdomen. He stumbled backwards and his hands went to his stomach. He looked at them both in disbelief.

Ben and Rey looked at each other. The bond between them was complete now. Unbreakable. They heard each other’s thoughts, felt each other’s feelings. They could do things that no other Force sensitives would dare to try. They turned to the Son once more who looked at them both with fear in his eyes.

‘This isn’t over,’ he said.

With a wave of his hand, Rey and Ben found themselves removed from Mortis and free-falling through the atmosphere of an entirely different planet. Ben reached out with the Force to break his fall as he slammed into the ground right in the middle of the rebel base. Rey landed on top of him. They looked at each other.

‘What happened?’ Rey asked.

‘We’ve been exiled from Mortis. He wants to heal before he meets his again. Unfortunately for us, that won’t take very long,’ Ben answered.

Rey’s face softened as she looked down at Ben. She took his face in her hands.

‘I can’t believe it’s you,’ she said with a smile.

Ben put his hands over hers and smiled back. He looked at her face as if he was trying to memorise every freckle, every dimple…

‘You were gone,’ she said as a tear escaped down her cheek.

Ben brushed it away with the pad of his thumb.

‘I’m not going anywhere and neither are you,’ he vowed.

He interrupted her thoughts with the heartfelt promise and she leaned towards him and pressed their lips together.

They both melted into the kiss. Ben grasped her neck needing the contact to keep him grounded, if he hadn’t already died once that day and been able to account for the experience in great detail, he would have sworn he had just entered the afterlife as her bliss-filled kiss washed over him.

Someone cleared their throat. Rey and Ben looked up to see a circle of Resistance members had formed around them. A few of them were whispering, some giggled and others glared. Rey blushed furiously but Ben just laughed out loud and it felt wonderful. He laughed long and hard and felt the years of oppression start to fall away. Then he stilled. Chewie stared down at him. Ben and Rey got up off the floor and stood before the ancient Wookiee. Not wanting to be parted from Rey for a moment, Ben took her hand in his gaining some much needed comfort from the small action.

‘Chewie…’ Ben started to say then trailed off, because what could he say? After all they had been through together an apology didn’t seem like enough. So much time had passed, and he had caused his father’s closest friend so much pain. The words would be hollow and meaningless now. He had turned his back on Chewie just as much as he had turned his back on his family. He deserved more. Ben decided he would take whatever Chewie decided to throw at him, then attempt some peace negotiations after the dust had settled.

Chewie just stared at Ben.

Ben nervously waited for the infamous Wookiee to unleash years of pent up aggression on him by hurling hurtful words of abuse or even by taking aim with his bowcaster.

Instead, his beloved uncle came towards him and rested a hand on his head. He left it there for a moment, before pulling Ben and Rey towards his chest and wrapped strong furry arms around him both. Ben was instantly transported back to his childhood. So many memories of riding on his Uncle Chewies shoulders, laughing until his throat was hoarse. He decided sadly that though he could no longer hug his parents, hugging Chewie was the next best thing.

Rey smiled against the Wookiee’s fur as she felt him heal another hole within Ben. Another bridge that Ben thought burnt forever, had been resurrected stronger than before. Perhaps they were never destroyed in the first place, perhaps Ben just couldn’t see them when he lost his way she mused.

Chewie released them and Ben looked at Rey once more. The love in his eyes almost floored her. She sighed longingly. Maybe one day the threat of impending death wouldn’t be hanging over them when he gave her that look.

‘What are we going to do now?’ she asked, trying to focus on their mission.

‘Do you still have the Jedi texts?’ Ben asked.

‘How do you know about those?’ Rey asked.

‘Rey, I made it my business to know _everything_ about you,’ he said with a meaningful look.

Rey blushed, then a thought popped into her head

‘What’s the dagger of Mortis?’ She asked Ben.

An image appeared in her mind of a metal knife with an elongated spearhead shape. The handle displayed an intricate gold and red pattern intertwined.

‘An ancient weapon, that the texts make mention of. I think it is the only way we can kill him,’ Ben explained.

‘You want us to find it.’

‘Yes.’

‘And you know where we should start looking.’

‘Yes.’ Ben said with a delighted smile as Rey began to pull thoughts from his now willingly open mind with ease.

‘Okay, what do we need to do?’ she asked eagerly.

_‘That’s_ the tricky part,’ Ben said with a sigh.

**********


	11. Chapter 11

‘Let me go or I will have every single one of you killed!’ Hux shouted as Rose finished tying him to a chair. 

Finn folded his arms. 

‘Listen up General Hugs, you’re going to do something for us and then we might consider letting you live.’ 

‘I will never help you, you rebel scum. So you might as well just kill me now.’ 

Jannah picked up her blaster and pointed it at Hux. 

‘Okay,’ she said calmly. 

Hux’s eyes widened with fear. 

‘No! Wait! Wait! Okay, what do you want me to do?’ 

‘We want you to send out a message to all First Order personnel telling them to send all their troopers to these coordinates.’ 

Finn showed Hux a scrap of paper with some numbers written on it.

‘Why?’ Hux asked with a frown. 

‘We want to talk to them.’ 

‘Talk to them? They’re just mindless drones.’ 

Finn’s hands balled into fists and Rose put her arm across his chest to hold him back. 

‘Watch your mouth, Hux,’ Rose warned him. 

Hux swallowed awkwardly. 

‘They won’t follow you, they’ve been brainwashed to obey the First Order.’ 

Finn stepped forward. 

‘Just like I was?’ 

Jannah stepped forward.

‘And me?’ 

Hux looked at them both with terror in his eyes. 

‘A few defectors won’t make much difference,’ he muttered unconvincingly. 

‘Oh yeah, well how about a company full?’ Jannah shot back. 

Hux looked confused. Finn smiled at Jannah. 

‘Jannah will accompany you to the observation deck where you will make the announcement.’ 

Finn nodded to Rose and she untied Hux. Jannah put on her helmet to complete her uniform.

Finn turned to address her. 

‘Meet us back at the ship as soon as the call has gone out.’ 

Jannah nodded. She led Hux to the door and prodded him in the back with her blaster.

‘Get moving,’ she ordered. 

Hux gave Rose and Finn one last hateful look, before heading through the door. 

Rose looked at Finn.

‘Do you think It’s true, what Jannah said about the entire company of defecting troopers on Kef Bir?’ 

‘I know it’s true. I can feel it,’ Finn said firmly. 

‘Do you think they will help us?’ 

‘I think so. I hope so.’ 

‘We better get back to the ship.’ 

‘Rose?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Thank you for being here with me.’ 

‘Where else would I be?’ 

Finn grinned and brought her close. He pressed his lips against hers.

‘We have no time for this,’ she murmured.

‘But isn’t this how we're gonna win? Saving what we love?’ He said with a grin. Rose rolled her eyes at him. 

‘Won’t be much left to save if we don’t get out of here right now!’ She said firmly pulling him to the door. 

**********

  
Rey still couldn’t fully believe it. Ben was standing next to her. He was right there, right next to her. She could reach out and hold him, touch him, kiss him and he wouldn’t deny her anything. She felt it in her heart. 

She couldn’t stop looking at him. He looked the same and yet completely different somehow. She couldn’t stop running her eyes over him. He looked down at her and reached for her hand. She gave it freely. 

Rey, you’re hungry.

Was she hungry? Yes, she was. She nodded at him. Her thoughts and feelings were mingled with Ben’s now. It was difficult to distinguish which belonged to her and which belonged to him. 

‘Let’s get you some food,’ Ben said. 

As they walked to the mess tent to find some much needed sustenance, Rey noted that Ben didn’t have his hilt attached to him. 

‘Ben, where’s your saber?’

‘On the Falcon.’

‘Why didn’t you have it with you on Mortis?’

‘I can’t wield it anymore. The kyber crystal seems to have rejected my new form.’ 

Rey frowned.

‘You need a weapon.’ 

Ben nodded and Rey tried to come up with a solution. 

‘Perhaps you could use your mother’s saber and I could use yours? Or…’ 

Then an idea popped into her scavenger brain that was too perfect to ignore. She took Ben’s hand. 

‘Come with me.’ 

**********

  
Onboard the Falcon once more, Rey located Kylo’s cross guard saber and the broken saber hilt. 

‘Can you do it?’ Rey asked looking up at Ben hopefully. Knowing he had gleaned her plan from her thoughts. 

‘With your help,’ he said looking down at her with a smile. 

She smiled back. 

‘Then let’s get to work.’ 

A few hours later, they were ready to test their new creation. 

‘Here goes everything,’ Ben said as he flipped the switch on the modified saber.

The steady hum and sparking blue blade of the saber connected with the force within him and Ben felt his Uncle’s energy embrace him like a warm blanket.

Welcome home Ben...

Ben held the intersected saber before his face then swiped it through the air between them. It seemed his saber was uniquely capable of stabilising the energy flow emitted by the cracked crystal. Had the force planned this too? He mused. He extinguished the blade and smiled at Rey.

‘You did it!’ she called out running towards him. Ben caught her in his arms and swung her around. 

‘We did it, I would never have fixed that plasma leak without your brilliant mechanical mind.’ 

Ben put her down and kissed her, cradling her head within his large palm. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. 

BB rolled on board and made his presence known with a series of happy beeps.

Rey reluctantly disentangled herself from Ben who groaned in protest. 

She smiled down at the little droid. 

‘I missed you too, BB.’ 

BB beeped again and Rey translated. 

‘Poe wants to know what the hold up is.’ 

‘You cleaned up the language, but yeah, that was the gist of the message,’ Ben murmured. 

‘You can understand him,’ Rey said feeling silly for assuming Ben would need her help. 

Ben wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. 

‘Yeah, but I almost wish I didn’t. Then I could pretend I was ignorant of what he wanted and keep you all to myself for a little longer.’ 

‘One day, there will be time for us,’ Rey said with a small smile. She reached up to kiss him on the nose and let out a wistful sigh. 

But today is not that day. Come on, let’s go find Poe.’ 

**********

Ben pointed at the map.

‘That’s where we need to go,’ he ordered. 

Rey looked over his shoulder and tried to ignore the frizzle of energy that passed between them as their cheeks briefly touched. 

‘And that’s where you think these guardians who are protecting the dagger are?’ Rey asked. 

Ben nodded. 

‘I’m sorry but can someone please tell me why he keeps acting like he’s in charge now?’’ Poe demanded. 

Travelling back from Mortis alone in the Falcon and the knowledge that Rey had manipulated his mind, had made Poe tired and edgy.

Ben sensed the pilot’s thoughts was also heavy with worry for Daughter’s wellbeing. 

He empathised with Poe, but his impatience to get moving overpowered his compassion. 

‘Because if you had any sense, you would know it’s the wisest decision,’ Ben stated calmly, not looking up from the map. 

‘Leia made me acting general,’ Poe interjected.

It was true. Leia had left a will which stated that Poe was to assume the role of General in the result of her death, but in Ben’s mind that didn’t take into account his reemergence, so he had chosen to disregard the document and treat it as more of a guideline. 

The darksider within him made a brief appearance as Ben turned his dark eyes to Poe’s. 

‘Leia made me. Period. Ergo, I think I out rank you, glorified delivery boy.’ 

Testosterone was a dangerous drug and one that was running rampant between the two would-be alpha’s. 

Poe and Ben made a move towards each other. Rey placed herself between them and put out her hands. She used a gentle force push to make them both take a step back.

‘If we’re done with whatever this is, can we please get back to the task at hand?’ she reprimanded. 

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Ben and Poe. 

Poe threw himself down into a chair and sulked. He muttered some choice expletives under his breath. 

Ben shot Rey a crooked, cocky smile and put his hands up in mock surrender. Ben was all too happy to yield to Rey. He had spent far too long fighting with his Force mate. He vowed to himself to never willingly enter into a fight with her ever again. 

Rey laughed at him. 

‘What?’ he asked.

‘It’s just, Leia told me so many stories about Han and...you’re so much like him,’ she said fondly. 

Ben’s smile disappeared.

‘I know,’ he said sadly.

Rey’s heart contracted. She hadn’t meant to make him mournful. She felt his regret flow through her like a river of oil. 

She came towards him and put her hands on his cheeks. Ben turned to face her. Pushing up on her toes, Rey put her forehead against his. 

‘That wasn’t you,’ she said firmly. 

Ben nodded and blinked away the unshed tears that threatened to mar his cheeks. 

Rey released him and walked towards Poe. 

‘Poe, will you help us, please?’

Poe looked at Rey and then at Ben. He let out a resigned sigh. He had to accept it, if he wanted to save D, he would have to follow Ben’s orders. 

‘Okay. Where am I taking you?’ he asked. 

Ben looked sombre. 

‘To the last known location of the Knights of Ren.’ 

**********

Back on Mortis, Son paced the temple floor. His plans needed to be brought forward, but Father was still clinging to life and his Sister had went into hiding since they had fought.

Rey and Ben would already be mounting their attack and the reformed darksider had tilted the balance once again in the lights favour.

Brother called out in frustration, looking up at the monasteries impossibly high spires. He considered his next move, then stilled as he sensed a ship passing through the planet's atmosphere. Would he be able to intercept it? He had never tried something so difficult before. It wouldn’t be possible with his Father still alive, but perhaps there was something he could do about that...

There was a flower on Mortis which could be utilised to make a deadly poison. If he could get his Father to ingest the toxin, perhaps it would be enough to temporarily render him helpless. He had to act quickly as time was of the essence. The ship would only be in the planets atmosphere for a short amount of time. 

He hurried to the supply store and began to rifle through his Sister’s collection of jars and vials. He found what he was searching for and poured a few drops into a water receptacle. 

He would have to distort his appearance, his Father would never trust his dark Son to tend to him, besides if he was to see him in his current mutilated state, it would raise too many questions. 

Son took on the image of Daughter. He smiled as he caught a reflection of himself.

‘You truly are a beauty, Sister,’ he murmured. 

Son entered his Father’s chambers. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he feared being detected. 

‘Daughter,’ his Father announced with relief.

Son placed his hand to Father’s wrinkled forehead. It was as hot as the fires that burned at the core of Mortis. The fever was clouding his judgement as well as his connection to the Force. 

Once again the fates have chosen to smile upon me. Son thought. 

‘Drink this Father,’ Son said, imitating his sister’s simpering voice. 

He held his Father's head up so the old man could sip the cool liquid. 

Almost immediately, his Father fell into a coma and Son rejoiced. 

He reached up with one hand as his Sister’s image peeled away from his skin and stopped the transporter as it flew above him. 

He closed his eyes and manifested himself onto the small, lost ship. There was only one mortal aboard and all it took was a simple wave of his hand to snap the ill-fated pilots neck. Son pushed his now lifeless body out of the way, eager to reach the controls. His excitement was palpable as he anticipated piloting his very first space vehicle. He was so engaged on the task and his overall mission, that he did not notice his sister’s energy as it joined him onboard. Daughter used the Forcr to keep her form hidden from him. 

Where are you going, Brother...

She saw in his mind an image of a weapon. One she had thought was just the stuff of legends. It seemed her brother had many secrets. She contemplated confronting him, but decided it would be more productive to follow him and see if his efforts to retrieve the ancient knife proved successful. If the old stories she had read were to be believed, the dagger of Mortis was one of the few weapons capable of killing their kind and if her brother were to get his hands on it, she knew he would become unstoppable. 

**********

  
Finn and Rose waited nervously onboard the ship. The message had been transmitted to the First Order fleet, but Jannah was yet to arrive with Hux.

‘What if she’s been captured?’ Rose asked.

‘She’s a pro, I’m not worried,’ Finn replied.

‘If you’re not worried how come you’re biting your nails?’ Rose asked.

Suddenly Jannah appeared on the loading ramp with Hux in front of her.

‘This wasn’t part of the deal,’ Hux sneered.

‘We can’t leave you here, Hugs. You’d probably just cancel the order,’ Finn said with a shrug. 

Finn and Rose settled into the cockpit, and prepared the ship for take off. Jannah secured Hux before strapping herself in. 

‘Okay, here we go,’ Finn said.

‘Where are you taking me?’ Hux demanded.

‘Kef Bir,’ Rose announced.

‘But that’s where you’re sending all the troopers,’ Hux replied. 

‘Yup,’ Jannah confirmed. 

All the colour drained from Hux’s face. 

‘What is this a public execution?’

‘Of course not. So long as you behave,’ Rose said sweetly. 

Hux was silent.

Finn mouthed ‘I love you’ at Rose as they took off. 

When they arrived at Kef Bir, a number of stormtrooper carriers had already delivered thousands of stormtroopers. 

Finn and Rose gasped at the sea of white. 

‘There’s company 77,’ Jannah announced pointing to the only group of individuals not clad in white armour. They made their way over to them leaving Hux secured within the ship. 

‘Did you do this?’ Demanded a red head wearing a mixture of animal hides and modified trooper technology. She held a wooden spear out towards the newcomers threateningly. Her company stayed behind her and looked warily at the ever growing army of troopers. 

Finn came forward with his hands in the air. 

‘We did, but please, let us explain. All they’ve been ordered to do is come here. They’ve been warned not to attack anyone.’ 

‘Why did you make them come here?’ The red head demanded. 

‘I’m going to talk to them. I want to offer them a choice. They can stay here with you and learn to live peaceful lives, or they can return to their ships and fight. Fight to overturn this regime and help the rebels end the war once and for all.’

‘You’re with the resistance?’ The leader asked with interest.

‘We are, but myself and Jannah were also troopers.’ 

‘How can you be sure they won’t attack us?’ 

‘They’ve been ordered not to attack, on penalty of death.’ 

The redhead slowly lowered her spear. 

‘I’m Bo, and these were my troops. Now they are my fellow clansmen.’ 

‘I’m Finn, this is Rose and Jannah.’ 

Bo nodded at each of them in turn. 

‘We always wanted to help others escape this bleak war, we just didn’t know how to do it,’ Bo confessed. 

Rose put a hand on Finn’s arm. 

‘You better talk to them,’ she gestured to the growing crowd. 

Finn looked at the pale soldiers all around them. He felt fear but also a strong sense of purpose and hope. Above all, hope. 

‘Okay, I’m ready.’ 

**********


	12. Chapter 12

_I’ve got a bad feeling about this..._

As they sat opposite one another in the Falcon heading to face Ben’s former fighting unit, Ben tried to explain to Rey what they would be up against.

‘Rey, this won’t be easy.’

Ren snorted.

‘Since when has anything ever been easy for me and you?’ she replied, as she ran a hand over her tired eyes.

She was right, as usual. Ben smirked at her and took her hand in his. The small bridge between them helped to calm his anxious nerves.

‘The knights are ruthless killers, they obey only the shadow.’

‘What’s the shadow?’

‘It’s what they call the darkside of the Force. Most of them came to the dark naturally, they started to refer to it as the shadow and now it’s sort of their religion.’

‘So they can wield the Force too?’

‘Yes.’

‘Great,’ she muttered dryly.

‘Hey, I won’t lie to you, they’re strong. But we’re stronger.’

She could sense that he truly believed that and wasn’t just trying to alleviate her fears. Her biggest concern still hung over them like a dark cloud. She couldn’t hide it from him. There was no hiding now, not when their light shone as one.

‘You are worried, I will be... tempted. I won’t,’ be said firmly.

‘How can you be sure?’

‘Because of this,’ he said holding up their joined hands.

‘The dark could never give me the belonging I share with you. The Force made you for me, Rey. You are a gift, and I mean to treasure you always.’

For a scavenger turned Jedi, once thrown away and abandoned, his words were everything she had ever wanted to hear.

‘I spent so much time keeping my feelings locked away, Rey. I thought it made me strong, but it kept me weak. No more secrets, no more confusion, no more lies. Going forward, we are one.’

Rey nodded. They looked at each other for a moment. The need to join their lips was there but both were hesitant. There was so much that needed to be resolved between them.

‘We’re here.’ Poe called out, breaking the spell between them.

‘Once we’re clear, take off. Stay in orbit and we’ll contact you as soon as we are ready to leave,’ Ben instructed.

Poe nodded.

He brought the Falcon in for landing and Rey and Ben un-boarded. They watched as Poe took off into the dark skies above them. Looking into each other’s eyes, they ignited their sabers in unison and began their hunt for the Knights of Ren.

**********

_Poe, I need you.._.

He heard her voice just as he had ascended and knew she was near. Daughter was here? She had left Mortis? That must mean that Son was close by. There was no other reason she would risk leaving her Father.

‘Where are you?’ He asked aloud.

_Son’s ship to the north of the planet. You have to come to me on foot, I can mask your energy, I can’t mask the ships._

The coordinates of the Sons ship suddenly appeared in his mind.

Poe landed the Falcon and sprinted across the planet's surface to Daughter. She opened the access ramp of Son’s ship in order for him to enter. They embraced tightly, their lips crashing together, then quickly pulled apart.

‘He is here to retrieve the dagger before they can. For now he is unaware of my presence. I will try to take the dagger from him and get it to you.’

‘D, this is dangerous. He could kill-‘

‘He _will_ kill thousands of people unless you help me stop him,’ Daughter interjected.

Poe nodded.

‘Go now, wait for my signal, she instructed.

Poe hesitated, then leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She accepted his kiss, hoping it wouldn’t be their last.

‘Don’t die,’ Poe ordered before leaving.

**********

Rey and Ben stepped quietly but quickly across the rocky terrain.

They came to a cave.

Rey sighed.

_Why is there always a cave?_

Ben chuckled at her thoughts.

He indicated with his head that they had to enter the dark hollow.

_Naturally_ , Rey thought sarcastically.

Ben took the lead and Rey followed closely behind. Their sabers acted as torches as they navigated the uneven earth beneath their feet. They walked down a long corridor until they reached what looked like a carved out circular room. There were many rounded doorways leading off from the centralised space. Each one undoubtedly led to another uneven pathway.

How would they know which way to go?

‘What now?’ Rey whispered.

Ben didn’t answer, he’s eyes searched the room sharply then he placed Rey behind him and held his saber in front of them defensively. Rey watched with horror as each of the once empty doorways suddenly became filled with very large, menacing looking men wearing makeshift armour made of all sorts of scavenged metallic materials she recognised from her days on Jakku. Rey counted the men. There were six.

‘I don’t suppose we can just ask them nicely for this dagger?’ she said as they moved to the centre of the room and stood back to back.

‘I think they are going to need a little more persuasion than that,’ Ben answered as the Knights moved towards them.

Rey was afraid but also hungry. Hungry to feel the excitement and adrenaline of being side by side with Ben Solo in battle again. She could feel Ben was anticipating the event just as feverishly as she was.

Drawing confidence from their ever strengthening bond, Rey almost laughed out loud as the Knights stalked towards them. These guys had no idea what they were dealing with.

When Ben bent forward slightly into a bow, a blatant display of open mockery, Rey followed suit before they launched forward in opposing directions and clashed their sabers against the Knights heavy weaponry.

Ben’s movements caught her eye and Rey watched as he twirled his saber with ease deflecting three of the soldiers attacks simultaneously. He bent over at the waist, holding his saber flush against his back, effortlessly deflecting yet another attack. He let out a quick breath and winked at her before turning to face his attackers once more. Was he...showing off? Was this for her benefit?

Rey smirked as she lunged forward with her saber mortally wounding one of their assailants. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. As another approached her from behind, she turned her saber deftly and drove it through his abdomen. He joined his fellow knight in a heap on the caves stone floor. A third made a run towards her, but she force pushed him into the cave wall and he fell to the ground with a loud thump.

She cocked an eyebrow at Ben and he grinned back at her, accepting her challenge.

Without taking his eyes off hers, he extinguished his saber and used the hilt to knock one of the knights unconscious. Grabbing the man by the neck before he could fall to the floor, Ben used the man’s body as a weapon and threw him at the remaining knights, knocking them to the ground.

Ben held his hands out to his sides as he looked at Rey for approval.

His giddy energy was infectious and despite the sombre situation, Rey stifled a laugh. She discovered with delight that where fighting side by side with Kylo had been intense and serious, fighting side by side with Ben was joyous and playful. He continued to surprise her. She felt herself falling harder for him.

The two knights hauled themselves up off the ground, but Ben sent them hurtling back down with a targeted force push. He walked towards Rey intently. She reached for him first, having seen his intention to kiss her within his thoughts. In that place of death, they found a moment of solace within each other’s arms.

‘Well if it isn’t the newfound lightside lovers, come looking for this have we?’

Ben and Rey turned to see the Son holding the very item they had come to retrieve. Rey’s heart slumped in her chest. They had allowed arrogance and their feelings for one another to cloud their judgement and they had paid dearly for it. Ben took her hand in his and squeezed it comfortingly.

_Mistakes are human, Rey._

Ben offered through their bond.

‘My, my, you two really are something special. You toyed with the fearsome knights of Ren like they were nothing but playthings!’

Rey and Ben parted their hands and lit their sabers. They took aim at the Son.

‘I am afraid I cannot stay, I have a previous engagement. But do not worry, we will meet again.’

He disappeared before their eyes with the dagger.

Ben growled in frustration and Rey rubbed his back comfortingly.

‘Poe come get us,’ Rey said into her communicator.

‘Rey, without that dagger…’

‘Without that dagger, we just have to think of another plan,’ Rey said firmly.

Ben nodded but she knew what he was thinking.

They arrived at the rendezvous point but Poe wasn’t there.

Rey tried her communicator again.

‘Poe? Poe?’ There was no answer.

A feeling of dread ran through her. She looked at Ben, concern etched on her face.

The surviving knights of Ren appeared in the cave entrance.

‘Well this day just keeps getting better and better,’’ Ben muttered as he stamped his foot and ignited his saber once more.

**********

Some of the members of company 77 created a makeshift podium for Finn out of some old cargo boxes.

Rose handed him a communicator.

‘What’s this for?’

‘I’m modified it so it will amplify your voice,’ Rose explained.

Finn looked at her in awe. Rose was always there, backing him up, and thinking of the things that others might have overlooked.

‘You’re a genius,’ Finn exclaimed.

‘So I’ve been told,’ Rose said with a grin.

Finn climbed up onto the boxes and took a deep breath before addressing the crowd. He held the communicator close to his mouth.

‘You’re probably all wondering why you are here. You are here to be offered a choice. A choice that has been denied to us for so long. Many of us were taken from our families at a very young age. Most of you have known nothing but a life of servitude and obedience. I’m here to tell you that that can end... today.’

Finn gestured to Bo and the other members of company 77.

‘These warriors were once troopers, like you. They were ordered to kill an entire village of innocent civilians but they refused. Instead, they rose up against their oppressors, and now they are free. You can stay here and learn how to live simple lives or you can return to your ships and help me defeat the First Order once and for all. My name was once FN-2187, now I go by Finn. I’m with the Resistance, and we are asking for your help. Will you heed our call?’

Finn swallowed hard and looked out at the crowd.

One of the troopers in the front row removed their helmet to reveal the young freckled face of a teenage boy.

‘Are you really FN-2187?’ he asked.

‘Yes.’

‘You’re the trooper who fought Kylo Ren and _lived_?’

‘Yes.’

There was a ripple of excited murmurs throughout the crowd.

‘I want to fight alongside you,’ the boy said with admiration in his eyes.

‘Thank you.’

More troopers removed their helmets and joined the cause.

A cheer ran out through the crowd and Finn’s heart soared in his chest.

Rose came towards him and they embraced.

‘Now all we gotta do is organise the biggest mutiny in the history of the Galaxy,’ she joked.

‘This is gonna work, Rose. I feel it.’

‘I’m so proud of you,’ she said passionately.

Finn leaned down and kissed her, then turned back to the troopers.

‘Thank you, all of you. Together, we are going to win this war and destroy the First Order!’ Finn said punching his fist into the air.

Another cheer erupted from the crowd.

Finn looked out at the sea of hopeful faces and felt a mixture of emotions. He was elated that their plan had worked, but also worried for the troopers. Some of them would die in this fight, and the thought of it broke his heart. He focused on the outcome. Freedom. Freedom for all troopers trapped within the First Order desperately yearning to escape but not knowing how and also freedom for all future children yet to be assimilated into the cruel system.

Finn took Rose's hand and they got down from the podium and walked toward Jannah.

‘Okay, now the real work begins,’ He said.

**********

Son laughed as he boarded his ship with the dagger. Sheer luck had led him to stumble across his enemies plan. He had reached out to the knights to try and persuade them to join his cause and retrieve the relic he had left in their care. It was serendipitous that Rey and Ben had chosen that very moment to arrive in order to retrieve the dagger for themselves. He had enjoyed allowing them to think they had the upper hand before cruelly dashing their hopes once more.

The Son was momentarily surprised when Daughter appeared before him. She looked angry.

‘Give it to me,’ she ordered.

He smiled a slow smile.

‘Ahhh a stow away. What would Father say about this act of disobedience?’

‘Father gave me permission to pursue you. Now, give it to me.’

‘I don’t know what it is you want, sister, but I’m inclined to refuse regardless.’

‘You know exactly what I mean brother, give me the dagger,’ Daughter stepped forward.

Son stopped feigning innocence and held the weapon out in front of him.

‘This dagger is as dangerous to you as it is to me, Sister,’ he threatened.

‘That’s why I mean to destroy it.’

Son stared at her.

_‘You_ want to destroy it?’

‘Absolutely. I don’t want anything to threaten my family. The weapon is too dangerous to be placed in the hands of mortals,’ Daughter held out her hand for the dagger.

Son smiled and held the dagger out towards her, just as she reached for the handle, he grabbed her wrist roughly, and pulled her towards his chest, locking his arm across her slender neck.

‘You’re a terrible liar, sister,’ he hissed into her ear.

‘I know you care for that mortal. You would betray me for nothing more than a pair of pretty eyes?’

‘He’s much more than that,’ Daughter said with a smile.

‘Oh? Do tell, share with me what other wonderous attributes your chosen one had to offer?’ Son sneered, gripping her neck tighter.

‘I’ve got a pretty good ass too,’ Poe announced as he appeared on the boarding ramp and shot his blaster at the Son. Son called out in pain as the laser blast grazed his cheek. He let go of Daughter who swiftly used the Force to knock him unconscious. She swiped the dagger as it fell from his hand and threw it to Poe who caught it in his left hand.

‘Go!’ she ordered him, as she force-pushed him off the ramp. She closed the doors and willed the ship to take off, hoping to get Son as far away as she could before he regained consciousness.

**********

Rey and Ben stood back to back once more as the remaining knights surrounded them.

Suddenly the Falcon appeared above them.

Rey smiled as she looked up. Poe was alive and he had heard their call.

The ships arrival distracted the remaining Knights and gave Ben the chance he needed to cut them down with his mended saber.

Poe landed the Falcon and lowered the ramp. Rey and Ben boarded swiftly and they took off into the air once more.

‘So how did it go?’ Poe asked as they entered the cockpit.

‘Not great. Son has the dagger,’ Rey admitted.

‘Oh do you mean this dagger?’ Poe said holding up the ancient artefact.

Rey looked at him in amazement and Ben smirked.

‘How did you get that?’ Rey asked.

‘It’s a looooong story,’ Poe replied.

‘I knew I liked this one,’ Ben murmured.

Poe handed the dagger to Ben.

‘Okay, what's our next move?’ Poe asked as he flew them back to base camp.

‘We kill the Son,’ Ben stated plainly.

‘With that?’ Poe gestured to the knife.

‘Exactly.’

‘Now tell us how you managed to get this away from him?’ Rey demanded.

‘I had a little help.’

‘From who?’

‘From my girl,’ Poe said quietly.

Rey and Ben both felt the sadness radiating from Poe.

‘You’re worried he’s going to hurt her, as punishment for helping us,’ Rey acknowledged.

Poe nodded.

‘Well let's go help her,’ Ben urged.

‘We can’t, she took the ship into hyperspace, I couldn’t get back to the Falcon in time to track them. I have no idea where they are right now,’ Poe said hopelessly.

Ben put his hand on Poe’s shoulder.

‘Then we will go back to base and regroup, figure out a plan, and then we go after her.’

‘But first, we need to call in the troops,’ Rey reminded him.

‘Troops?’ Poe asked.

Ben smirked, _‘Troopers_ to be more precise.’

**********


	13. Chapter 13

_Always in motion, the future is._

Back at base camp, Rey and Ben contacted Finn and listened to his account of the stormtrooper uprising.

‘Practically the entire fleet is under our control now. Most of the captains and commanders are willingly surrendering as we continue to grow in numbers.’

‘That’s amazing Finn,’ Rey replied.

‘Not bad for a traitor,’ Ben interjected, and Rey slapped his arm.

‘Finn, do you think they will help us defeat the Son?’

‘Some of them will. Some of them never wanted to be soldiers and now that they have the choice, they want to lay down their arms. I have to respect that, but the ones who are force sensitive know that something bad is coming our way. They can sense it. They want to fight, to prevent yet another dictatorship rising up in the galaxy.’

‘Good, because I have a feeling we will need all the help we can get,’ Rey responded.

**********

When Son awoke, he quickly realised Daughter was trying to return him to Mortis.

‘I will never go back!’ He roared.

Daughter froze him in place.

‘We have to go back, you’re too dangerous.’

Daughter realised then that they had stopped moving, she couldn’t hold Son and pilot the ship. She started to panic. Son sensed her anxiety. He started to push against her restraints. Daughter desperately tried to keep him under control but it was no use, he was stronger and eventually the dam broke and Son was free once more.

He came towards her and placed his hand around Daughter's neck.

‘Where is the dagger?’ he demanded.

‘I don’t know,’ Daughter said in a small, strained voice.

Son squeezed harder and Daughter struggled to breathe. He loosened his grip.

‘Where is it?’

‘I told you, I don’t know.’

Son looked into Daughters mind and though she tried to block him out, he saw everything he needed to know. He dropped Daughter and she fell to the ground clutching her neck and gasping for air.

‘You have betrayed me, Sister.’

‘It is you who have betrayed us, Brother. You were sworn to protect the balance—‘

‘I never wanted this life!’ He growled.

‘We cannot always choose, Brother.’

‘Why not? _They_ get to choose, Sister. Why must we be shackled to a life of eternal servitude when they have the Galaxy laid at their very feet?’

‘I do not pretend to understand, I merely accept my fate.’

‘It doesn’t have to be this way, join with me. I see your heart. You care for that mortal. If you join me, I swear he won’t be harmed.’

Sister was tempted by his offer, for a brief moment. Son sensed her internal conflict.

‘Think about it Sister, the two of you could be together forever, you could procreate, do whatever you wanted.’

Sister stood up and faced her brother.

‘No.’

‘What?’

‘I said no. I could never live a happy life knowing it was at the expense of others. All the mortals want is to be free. Come back to Mortis with me and leave them be.’

‘I won’t go back, Sister.’

‘And I cannot follow you, Brother.’

The two siblings looked at each other. They were on opposing sides of an all consuming war. They both knew that meant death for one or both of them.

‘It doesn’t have to be this way,’ Sister said in a small voice.

‘It was always going to be this way,’ he answered.

Brother took a deep breath.

‘When next we meet Sister, if you stand in my way, I will kill you.’

He disappeared just as she reached out her hand to immobilize him once more.

Sister looked around the ship wondering what her next move should be. She reached out to Father who was still suffering under the effects of the drug. She was relieved to hear his steady breathing, but he could not help her now.

Daughter used the force to power the ship once more. There was only one place she could go now and if she was truthful with herself, it was the only place she wanted to be.

_I’m coming Poe…_

**********

Son felt weak as he appeared on Mustafar. Teleporting drained him of a large amount of energy. He looked out at the molten plains, volcanic peaks and rivers of lava around him. He waited for his loyal subjects to find him.

‘Ahhh, my children,’ he said as the Alazmec surrounded him, bowing before him and chanting words of reverence.

He was glad that he had continued to cultivate their worship over the centuries. He would need them now to achieve his goal.

‘Join me, it is finally time for us to rise up and take this Galaxy as our own!’

The Alazmec chanted in unison, reaffirming their faith in the powerful deity.

‘My enemies are amassing an army, and so must I. Are you ready to fight for your God?’ he called out.

His words drew a roar of allegiance from his disciples.

‘Prepare your ships, we leave at dawn.’

As the Alazmec organised themselves, Son used the Force to heal his weakened state. He decided he would try one last time to reach out to Rey. He was finding it difficult to cast aside his attachment to the talented lightsider. Maybe the threat of impending death would make his mate more obliging?

_See you in your dreams, my sweet…._

**********

Daughter arrived at the rebel base and breathed out a sigh of relief. She exited the ship and wasn’t surprised to see Poe waiting for her. They embraced.

I thought you were taking your brother back to Mortis?’

‘He escaped… I didn’t know where else to go…’

‘Hey, this is the place,’ Poe said softly.

He reached for her and they kissed tenderly. Daughter had tears in her eyes when they parted.

‘My Father grows weaker everyday. I’m not sure how much longer he can last and I am not there for him in his time of need.’

Poe put a hand on her cheek.

‘Your Father knows how much you care for him, D.’

‘I hope you are right.’

‘I _know_ I’m right.’

Poe took her hand in his.

‘Come on, you need some sleep. You can take my bed, I’ll sleep on the floor.’

He tried to lead her to his tent but Daughter stilled.

‘Poe, my family is falling apart around me, I have no home to speak of and my very purpose within this Galaxy is slipping through my fingers like sand. I think I need someone...to hold me tonight.’

Poe embraced her once more and stroked her hair gently. When he pulled away, his hands went to the back of his neck.

‘This was my mother’s,’ he explained, slipping the brushed steel washer from the chain he had worn since her death.

‘I want you to have it.’

He pushed the metal circle onto her ring finger before she could object.

‘Whatever happens, I want you to know that you always have a family and a home, with me.’

Daughter let her tears fall down her cheeks.

‘I shall like to have something of your mother’s with me. I shall treasure it always.’

They both knew the nature of their very different worlds might pull them apart at any moment but the attraction between them was too strong to ignore.

All Poe did was hold Daughter that night but he would go on to recall it as one of the greatest experiences of his life.

**********

It was arranged that Rose and Finn would arrive in the morning along with the troopers who had agreed to fight with them. Everyone began to retire for the evening, except for Rey and Ben. They stayed awake for hours and talked. They talked about their childhoods and their shared sadness at how much time they had lost together as well as their hopes and desires for the future.

Eventually, Rey led Ben to her tent. She looked at the two beds and frowned. Suddenly the cots flew across the floor and met in the middle to form one larger bed.

She turned around and looked at Ben. Who smirked at her.

‘That’s not what the Force is for,’ she reprimanded him lightly.

‘Maybe I still need a teacher,’ he murmured in a low voice.

They stood in the centre of the room, inches apart and looked at each other, their hearts beating in rapid unison.

Ben reached his hands towards her, they skimmed her neck and reached up for her hair. He loosened her ties and allowed her hair to fall down rubbing the gentle curls between his fingers.

‘I like your hair down,’ he murmured.

Rey reached for the hem of Ben’s coverings. He put his arms up and allowed her to pull the torn clothing over his head.

Rey looked at his chest, when she reached her hands forward to touch him he hissed in a sharp breath.

‘Are you in pain?’ she asked.

‘No.’

_It’s just been so long…_

The words slipped through their bond. Rey understood.

She took a step back and looked at him with vulnerable eyes. She slowly removed her belt and holster dropping them to the floor. Next came her delicate shrouds. She let them float gently to the ground. She slipped her feet out of her boots and padded towards him, reaching up on her toes to kiss him. Ben wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up off the floor.

Her fingers laced through his hair, as her lips took more and more of him.

They shed the rest of their clothes and Ben lowered her gently down onto the makeshift bed as he settled himself above her.

His lips were on hers once more, then they pressed a trail down her neck and across her collarbone. She sighed at the tender contact.

_I’ve never felt loved…_

_You are loved…_

Her skin was as soft as he had imagined it to be, he almost wanted to withdraw his rough, calloused hands from her body.

_Ben, I want you to touch me, please..._

His Adam’s apple bobbed violently as he searched her eyes, looking for the permission he desperately hoped she would give him.

_Take what you want from me..._

Ben entered her slowly, the feeling of her so warm and open to him drew a jagged breath from his lips. Rey arched her back and clung to his shoulders.

Ben started to move within her, gently at first, then faster and with less control behind his movements. He was fuelled entirely by desire and need. Force energy swirled around them, heightening every tingling sensation.

The bed shook and lifted a few inches off the floor as they came, their breathing perfectly in sync as their bodies broke together.

After they coasted back down and the bed thumped back onto the ground, he looked down at her and smiled a wide, unguarded smile. She mirrored him and they laughed together. She put a hand to his cheek and looked at him lovingly.

Ben lay behind her and held her close to his chest. He buried his face in her hair and let out a contented sigh.

_Rey, my sweet Rey, all I need is you..._

_Ben, I’ve found my home, it’s here, with you..._

They fell into a deep sleep, tangled together and in the night sky above their heads, two stars shone brighter than they ever had before.

**********


	14. Chapter 14

_Hope is like the sun..._

Rey was alone in the forest once more. Two arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled.

‘I’m giving you one more chance to accept my offer.’

At the sound of the Sons voice, Rey slapped his hands away and turned to face him. She reached for her saber but found it wasn’t there.

The son chuckled.

‘No weapons this time. Let’s just talk.’

‘Get out of my head.’

‘Rey, be with me and we can avoid all the unpleasantness.’

‘No.’

‘Not even to protect your friends?’

‘If you hurt my friends, I will kill you.’

‘There will be deaths, Rey. That is unavoidable, unless you join me now and end all this.’

‘No.’

‘I smell him on you.’

Rey didn’t respond.

‘And so the little scavenger becomes a woman.’

Rey roared and ran towards him. The Son held out his hand and stopped her in her tracks. Rey froze. He came towards her and placed a hand on her cheek.

‘I will try to spare you in the battle that lies ahead Rey, it would be such a waste if you were to fall.’

He looked at her lips and leaned slightly towards her.

‘Get away from her.’

Ben appeared by the Sons side and sent a force powered fist straight into his jaw. Rey was immediately released from his hold as he fell to the ground. She moved towards Ben and he wrapped his arms around her. They looked down at the Son as he lay on the ground and rubbed his jaw. He looked up at Ben with venom in his eyes.

‘I’m going to kill you first, Ben Solo,’ he spat before disappearing before their eyes.

Rey and Ben simultaneously sat up in bed and looked at one another.

‘He has an army,’ Ben confirmed.

Rey looked at him with worried eyes.

‘And he’s coming.’

**********

At first light, they waited anxiously for Finn and Rose to arrive. As soon as they landed, Rey ran towards Rose as she exited the carrier and embraced her tightly.

‘I missed you,’ Rey admitted into Rose’s shoulder.

‘I missed you too, I’m so glad you’re okay.’

‘I have so much to tell you.’

‘And I have _so_ many questions.’

Finn came over and put his arms around them, squeezing them both until they protested. The three of them laughed.

‘I’m so happy to see you, Rey.’

Rey smiled at him. She looked back at the troopers exiting the carriers and her smile disappeared.

‘The Son is coming and he’s bringing an army.’

‘Where did he get an army from?’ Rose asked.

‘Some religious fanatics that worship him like a God. They’ve been preparing for his coming for years, amassing their numbers and their ships and their weapons.’

‘So we better be ready,’ Finn said.

Rey nodded.

Jannah led Hux from the carrier in cuffs.

‘What should I do with this one?’ she asked Finn.

‘Let him go,’ Finn replied.

Jannah and Hux looked at him in surprise.

‘What?’ the female ex stormtrooper asked incredulously.

‘I said let him go. We don’t have the resources to be watching him around the clock. If what Rey says is true, we have bigger problems to worry about.

‘I’ll watch him.’

All eyes went to the owner of the voice Lieutenant Connix who stepped forward and jutted out her chin.

Hux let his eyes roam over the small, steely eyed blonde. So this was to be his keeper. Very well.

‘Fine with me,’ Finn said with a shrug.

Connix came forward and grabbed Hux by the cuffs. She marched him over to her tent.

‘I hope she knows what she’s letting herself in for,’ Rose said with a frown.

**********

Connix ordered Hux to sit while she moved some equipment. Hux watched her with interest wondering what her next move would be. She surprised him by coming towards him and gently removing his cuffs. Hux rubbed at his wrists as he continued to observe her.

‘Are you hungry?’ she asked.

She turned and picked up a bowl and a jug with some liquid inside.

‘I don’t have much but I’m happy to share. It’s soup, my own recipe.’

Hux nodded. Connix poured some soup into the bowl and handed it to him along with a spoon.

Maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t eaten for more than a day, but the soup tasted good, really good. Hux ate it quickly, then scraped the bowl.

Connix smiled as she took his spotless dish away from him.

‘Why are you being nice to me?’ Hux asked suspiciously.

Connix shrugged.

‘I’m tired of this war and I’m tired of all the hate. General Leia always taught us that killing, even killing our enemies, was a waste of potential and you have so much potential, Hux. I’ve followed your career and you’re undeniably brilliant. Brutal, but brilliant.’

‘Thank you,’ Hux said carefully.

‘I’m just a lowly operations controller turned Lieutenant, but even I can see the benefits of the technology you have been directly involved in inventing and implementing for the First Order.’

Hux looked at her with interest.

‘The First Order is gone. We could use your creations to make a real difference in the world.’

‘I don’t work with rebel scum.’

Connix looked disappointed and Hux was shocked to realise that he felt guilty. Why did he care? Was it because she was the only person who had shown him any real kindness in…well he had no idea how long it had been since someone had treated him with kindness. He considered his options and decided that it might be a good idea to have an ally in this lawless place.

‘What’s your first name?’ He asked.

‘Kaydel.’

‘Armitage.’

‘I know,’ she said, with a small, appealing smile.

She really was rather pretty in a conventional sort of way.

I have to go to a staff meeting. Can I trust you to stay here?’

‘Where else would I go?’ Hux asked truthfully. He wasn’t a pilot and he didn’t even know what Star System he was in let alone what planet he was on.

‘Okay. I’ll be back as soon as I can,’ she promised and he found himself hoping she was true to her word.

Just before she left, she turned around and looked at him thoughtfully.

‘If Kylo Ren can get a second chance, why can’t you?’ she said with a shrug and he found himself deeply pondering her words. Could he be a different man? Could he live his life for a new cause? A better cause?

Hux didn’t know, but he knew he was still hungry. He found the jug of soup and poured himself another bowl. If he was going to die out there in the middle of some meaningless rebel war, he was going to die with a full stomach.

**********

While the rebel leaders convened to discuss battle strategies, Rey and Ben called a meeting of their own.

Finn, Rose, Poe and Daughter were all in attendance. Once they were all caught up with each other’s exploits, they addressed the matter at hand. The Sons impending arrival.

‘We know he was on Mustafar, but he’s definitely on the move and he’s coming here,’ Ben stated.

‘Should we run?’ Rose asked.

Rey shook her head.

‘No point. He’d just find us. We have to stay and end this. We have to fight.’

Finn stood up.

‘More troopers are on their way, I’m expecting twenty more carriers within the hour.’

Ben nodded at him.

‘We think the Son will keep himself separate from the fight. He will most likely stay on board one of the bigger Alazmec ships. One of us will have to take him out, with this,’ Ben held up the dagger of Mortis.

Daughter stood.

‘I should be the one to face him.’

‘Over my dead body,’ Poe announced.

No one is asking you to do that,’ Ben said.

‘If not me then who?’

Ben was silent but Rey knew he was thinking of himself.

‘No,’ she said firmly.

Ben looked at Rey. Unspoken words passed between them.

Rey frowned and started to shake her head violently.

Ben cocked his head to the side and gave her a soft look.

‘You know I have to do this,’ he said.

‘No,’ She replied stubbornly.

‘Rey, you know this is the only way.’

He settled his wide eyes on her.

‘No. I don’t believe that. There has to be something else we can do.’

‘Rey...’

‘I said no!’

The anger behind her words silenced him. He looked into her water rimmed eyes. She didn’t have to tell him what she needed. He put his arms around her and pulled her towards his chest.

‘I just got you back,’ she whispered, clinging to him, I can’t lose you now.’

‘I’m not going anywhere,’ he vowed, releasing her momentarily and bringing her hands to his mouth before pressing a soft kiss against her bunched up fingers.

‘I’ve imagined doing that so many times,’ He confessed.

‘I’ve _imagined_ you doing that so many times.’

They looked at each other and came to the joint realisation that they had shared the unified desire via their bond. They smiled and let out a small laugh at the welcome revelation.

Finn looked at them both.

‘I didn’t truly believe it until right now, but you two really are made for each other.’

Rey smiled at him. It felt good to have her friends begin to understand her relationship with Ben.

‘You didn’t believe it until _now_? Did you miss the part where he _died_ for her?’ Rose said incredulously.

Ben winked at Rose and she smiled back at him.

Rey took a deep breath and tried to control her emotions.

‘Let me go with you,’ she pleaded with Ben.

‘You know you need to stay here, for this to work,’ he said firmly.

Rey set her jaw stubbornly and opened her mouth to protest but Ben stopped her by pressing his lips against hers.

He pulled away and tucked a curl of hair behind her ear.

‘Rey, Sweetheart, I did die for you. That means you owe me one. So this isn’t a negotiation, you have to do as I say.’

‘Cheap shot, Solo,’ she muttered.

‘You know I fight dirty, Scavenger,’ he said with a lopsided smile.

She swallowed hard. How could she watch him walk away and not know if he was coming back? She wasn’t sure she could lose him again and survive it.

‘I’m coming back,’ he said softly, answering her thoughts.

‘You can’t make that promise.’

‘Sure I can. I’m _Ben Solo._ Son of the legendary Generals Han Solo and Leia Organa. My bloodline _alone_ will have him quaking in his boots before I even have to land a single blow. I’ll be gone five minutes, maybe ten.’

Rey laughed at Ben’s blatant display of Solo cockiness and despite her growing fears for him, his response did bring her some comfort.

‘Have faith in the plan,’ he said.

Rey nodded as she hugged him close.

_Come back to me…_

_Always…_

**********


	15. Chapter 15

_This is a new day, a new beginning._

More troopers arrived and Finn prepared them for the coming battle. Son was drawing near with his dark army.

For their plan to work, Ben had to be the one to approach the Son. Daughter and Rey would stay on the planet's surface and try to keep the ground troops at bay.

Rey and Ben cut off from the rest of the rebel forces and entered the forest. They trained together in a secluded clearing and Ben used every flimsy excuse he could think of to criticise her fighting style or choice of technique just so he could have a reason to touch her. Rey knew exactly what he was doing but played along because she needed the contact just as much as he did.

After a while they retired to lay in the long grass together and look up at the crystal blue sky above them. Rey was pressed into Ben’s side and he had an arm wrapped around her, holding her to him.

Rey sighed.

‘I wish we could run away from all of this.’

‘I know.’

‘What will we do when this is all over?’

‘Anything we want.’

Rey stood up and turned her back to him. She rubbed her arms though the air was warm.

‘If we survive this, I want to leave the Resistance. I want to live a peaceful, happy life, a simple life where my biggest concern is whether or not we have enough soup to feed all our guests on wintery nights. I know this is your mother’s fight and you just returned to the fold but—‘

‘Rey…’

She turned around to find Ben had taken a knee. He looked up at her with unguarded eyes and took her hand in his. She watched as he swallowed thickly and her heart started to pound in her chest.

‘I offered you my hand once, and you refused me. I am ashamed to think of it now. I was so cold, so calculated, so single minded. I can no longer tempt you with the Galaxy, Rey. I kneel before you, a changed man, with nothing to offer you, except my heart.’

She sensed how nervous he was, even felt a small trickle of sweat form on her neck in response to his unease. He was more afraid of her answer now than he had been of meeting her saber in the past.

She couldn’t stand to feel him suffer a moment longer. They had both suffered enough for several lifetimes.

She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and knocking him off balance. They laughed as they rolled in the grass playfully, fighting for dominance. Ben eventually yielded to Rey and allowed her to settle on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him.

‘That’s all I ever wanted,’ she confessed. Tears forming in her eyes.

Ben placed a hand on her cheek.

‘You are the only future I need Rey, no more fighting, no more power struggles, just you and me. Together.’

They lay entwined, hidden amongst the reeds and wildflowers until the last of the trooper carriers landed and they heard Finn calling out for them.

‘Time to go,’ Ben said sadly.

As Rey pulled Ben up from the ground, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

`He’s here,’ she whispered.

‘I know,’ Ben replied.

**********

Ben and Rey ran to join the others as the sky above them turned dark with Alazmec ships. Troopers ran all around them, setting up ground units and organising aerial attacks. Ben and Rey looked longingly at each other. It was time for them to part.

‘You could use a good kiss,’ Ben said with a wink.

He pulled Rey towards him and pressed his lips to hers. Putting his hands on the sides of her face and placing his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes.

‘I’ll be right back.’

‘You better be.’

Ben smiled and headed for a borrowed X-Wing. Rey watched him leave with a heavy heart, then lit her saber and joined her friends and the many defecting troopers as they created an unbroken line of defence to face the advancing Alazmec army.

Ben jumped into the X-wing and powered it up. He took off and headed for the lead Alazmec ship. He knew that the Son was aboard that particular vessel.

He cleared his mind and called out to his family for aid.

_Help me to hide my real thoughts, if he sees the truth, all is lost…_

He heard their voices within his head, whispering words of encouragement and comfort. They were with him, always. He drew confidence from their support.

He put the X-wing through a series of complicated evasive manoeuvres that had the engine groaning in protest, but allowed him to successfully avoid all incoming fire.

He reached the lead ship and docked. A few Alazmec soldiers came towards him but he deflected them with a few focused Force attacks.

Entering the Turbolift he pressed the button for the observation deck.

To help calm his mind, he thought back to when he and Rey had shared an elevator with each other. He remembered how tempting she had looked, with her hair down and her lips full and trembling, ever so slightly. He had wanted to give it all up for her, but Kylo had seen his chance to overthrow Snoke with Rey by his side, so Ben’s hopes had remained achingly unfulfilled. Until now. He could barely believe that he was now able to say she was his. He was man enough to admit that he had been hers for a lot longer.

The lift doors opened and Ben stepped out. A few Alazmec soldiers saw him and sensed his strong, Force energy. They swiftly left the room. The Son turned around and looked at Ben. Ben nodded a small greeting.

‘We have something to discuss.’

**********

The rebels and the troopers bravely fought the Alazmec army. All around Rey, ships filled the sky above her and blocked out the sun. She hoped it wasn’t a bad omen. The sound of laser cannons filled the air and assaulted her senses.

Rey felt a degree of sympathy for the Sons blind followers but her survival instincts kicked in when one of them tried to impale her on an elongated spear. The warriors were no match for the young Force user. She sliced a path through them with ease.

One of the masked attackers caught her lip with a knife, Rey berated herself for allowing him to get so close, she ran him through with her saber and continued on her way.

She felt Ben approach the Son and her heart contracted painfully.

_‘Remember your promise…_

He answered her plea instantly.

_I will, my love..._

**********

Hux eyed the Alazmec ships on the planet's surface. If he could sneak onboard one of them, perhaps that was his ticket out of this rebel mess.

He stayed as close to the foliage as possible, trying to keep out of sight.

He was a handful of steps away from the nearest ships entry ramp, when he saw Connix hit the ground. Hux watched in horror as one of the Alazmec stood over her and raised some sort of club above its head. Connix had dropped her blaster and couldn’t defend herself. She was about to be bludgeoned to death. Connix the girl who had shared her soup with him and suggested he could live a different life. Was about to die. Without any further hesitation, Hux leapt across the field and picked up a discarded blaster. He shot the assailant in the back and they fell to the ground dead.

Connix looked up at him in shock. Hux glanced around them nervously, hoping no one else would attack.

‘Are you alright?’ He asked, holding out his hand to help her up. Connix took it and he pulled her to feet.

‘Yes, I think so. You… you saved my life,’ she said incredulously.

Hux didn’t recognise the look on her face. Was that… gratitude?

He opened his mouth to reply, but Connix cut him off by roughly pressing her lips against his.

‘Thank you,’ she panted as she pulled away, running back into the fray.

Hux stood frozen on the battlefield. He touched his lips. He looked back at the Alazmec ship.

What waited for him on board that ship, he wondered. Another diabolical dictator who would happily assimilate his ideas but give him none of the credit? Another life of servitude and pain? Was he just walking out of one trap and into another?

Then he looked at Connix as she acquired a club and took out two more of the enemy troops.

What waited for him in that direction he wondered.

‘Wait!’ he called after her, as he took down a few more soldiers with his newly acquitted blaster, before stumbling across the battlefield in a desperate attempt to catch up with Connix.

**********

The ancient deity observed Ben with more than a degree of amusement.

‘You come to me unarmed though I know you possess the dagger of Mortis; I must admit I am intrigued.’

‘I come to you defenceless because I don’t wish to kill you. I wish to join you.’

The Son looked sceptical.

‘Why should I believe you?’

‘You saw my dreams, if Rey doesn’t turn to the Dark, she will die. I can’t lose her, I’ll do anything to save her. She has rejected both our individual pleas for her to turn to the Dark, but perhaps _together_ we could persuade her to turn.’

The Son looked interested in his proposal.

Ben felt him reach out for his thoughts to ascertain if his words were genuine. He felt his Force family around him as they shielded the truth from the Son. They created a false vision of the future and projected it to the fearsome deity. The Son saw himself as the rightful Emperor of the Galaxy, Rey by his side as his loyal, Dark Queen, and Ben as his ruthless, vengeful Knight.

The Son was elated to see his desires come to pass, he saw no reason to doubt the fabrication, knowing that Ben could never be powerful enough to deceive him.

‘I am willing to consider a temporary partnership, but you must serve and if Rey does turn, she _will_ belong to me.’

‘I’ll do whatever it takes to keep her alive.’

‘Kneel before me,’ The Son ordered.

Ben did as he was asked, then took a deep breath and lifted his head from the ground. He looked past the Son, past the ships walls, he reached out for Rey.

Rey wounded another assailant then stilled her movements as she felt Ben call for her.

_Rey, now..._

She suddenly saw Ben before her on one knee, his strong unyielding eyes looked up at hers and saw directly into her soul. He nodded briefly. Her lips parted slightly as they inhaled and exhaled as one.

She pulled the dagger from a pouch on her back and held it out towards him. Ben took it from her. Their fingers brushed briefly. A sea of unspoken emotions flowed between them in that one intense instant.

Then the bond broke as Rey was rushed by another Alazmec soldier. She used the Force to push the assailant away, then plunged her saber through its heart. She looked up at the ship in the sky above them, the one that carried cargo more precious to her than her own life.

As the battle around her intensified, Rey had to focus all of her energy on staying alive and she temporarily lost her connection with Ben. She remained unaware of his fate, as she fought her way through the waves of devotees saving Rose and Finn from enemy blaster fire and joining Daughter briefly in a joint Force attack that took out a dozen of the fanatical maniacs simultaneously. Exhaustion settled into her bones as she deflected another round of blaster fire. She wished Ben was fighting alongside her.

‘Please let this work,’ she prayed.

**********

As soon as Ben retrieved the dagger from Rey, he lunged forward and ran the Son through. He stood and looked venomously into his enemy’s eyes as he pulled back sharply to withdraw the dagger once more.

The Son’s eyes widened in shock and he winced in pain. He covered his wound with his shaking hands as he stumbled backwards.

‘No, it isn’t possible…’ he uttered as he fell to the ground. Blood pooled all around him. He felt cold and disconnected as his vision began to blur. How could it be that he had failed? Wasn’t the Galaxy his to rule? Perhaps he had been mistaken? Perhaps in his next life… his eyes finally closed and his body disappeared as his energy rejoined the eternal Force around them.

Across the stars on Mortis, Father opened his eyes and pulled in his last laboured breath.

‘It is done,’ he whispered before closing his eyes for the final time and giving in to the constant pull of the Force that surrounded him.

Ben breathed a sigh of relief. It was over, he was free. _They_ were free. He could make good on his promises to Rey, they could be together, live a peaceful life, at long last...

It was then that a Resistance pilot who had missed the order not to fire on the lead ship, saw his chance to make a name for himself by destroying the huge vessel. Ben didn’t have a moment to react, the missile hit the ship, and then everything went black.

**********

On the field below, Daughter felt physical pain at the passing of her family members and placed a hand over her wounded heart. She had lost her Father and her Brother at the same moment. Grief threatened to engulf her but then, a tiny slither of hope emerged from the misery. She saw that Mortis had begun to crumble and she realised that she was no longer obligated to her duties.

There was no need to maintain the balance as the tenuous equilibrium between the three unlikely kin had finally been broken. The Force would find a new source to bring balance to the Galaxy. Daughter hoped it would be a more stable and harmonious arrangement.

As the Son’s energy dissipated, the Alazmec froze, they felt the death of their master keenly. A symbiotic decision was made to lay down their arms. The fight was meaningless to them now. They needed to begin preparations for the mourning ritual right away, it would take many days and many nights of prayer to properly grieve for their fallen God. They began to retreat and leave the planet's surface.

When the troopers and rebels realised what was happening, they threw down their weapons. They cheered and hugged each other as the Alazmec departed.

Rose and Finn found each other amongst the throng and embraced tightly. They kissed roughly as exhilaration flooded their veins.

Hux smiled awkwardly at Connix who rolled her eyes at him and grabbed fistfuls of his uniform. She pulled him tightly towards her and wrapped her arms around him. Hux stood rigid for a moment then tentatively wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her soft shoulder. He sighed gently.

Daughter looked for the only person she wanted to see, Poe, but then she heard Ben’s voice.

_Someone please..._

Daughter looked up in horror to see the ship that Ben was on, engulfed in flames. She sprinted across the battlefield to Ben’s aid.

It would take all her energy to project onto the ship, but she had to try. He had saved her life once, she hoped to be able to repay his kindness. She got as close as she could, closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle. Her father’s voice came to her as she de-materialised.

_I love you, my daughter…_

She felt joy at knowing that his suffering was over and he was finally at peace. With his help, she reached the ship and Ben. He lay unconscious on the observation deck surrounded by debris. The ship shook all around them. Daughter fought to keep her balance. She crouched down beside him and placed her hands-on Ben.

_Father, please help me…_

As she tried to transport them both back to the planet below, she felt as if her Father’s energy was with her, guiding her to the surface.

They landed unceremoniously in a clearing in the forest. She reached out to Ben who was still unresponsive but the effort of saving him had severely depleted her energy, her head flopped to the ground and her eyes fluttered closed.

**********


	16. Chapter 16

_You can’t stop the change, any more than you can stop the suns from setting._

The war was over and they had won. Rey knew she should be celebrating with the others, but she couldn’t, not yet. Because she couldn’t feel him. In fact, she couldn’t feel... anything. She started to panic. She reached out with the Force. Nothing. He was gone. He was gone again…but this time she feared it was for good. Her knees felt weak. She swayed on the spot.

Rose appeared before her. She watched her friend grab her arms and shake her. Rose’s mouth opened and closed but she couldn’t make out any of the words.

Was this to be her reward? A lifetime of loneliness? after everything she has done? All you had sacrificed? Anger filled her. She reached out to the Jedi long since passed.

_Don't we deserve to be happy after all we have endured? Please, bring him back to me..._

Then she saw him emerge from the trees and her world stopped for one perfect moment. He was striding towards her purposefully, the dagger still in his hand, pointing downwards. He was limping slightly, but he was alive. She said it again to herself. He was alive.

_Alive_.

She realised the trauma of the battle had dulled her senses and temporarily closed her off from the Force. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly, reaching out internally to reconnect with the energy around her. Suddenly her senses were flooded with Ben. She felt his pain, his relief to be alive, his exhilaration at seeing her again and most of all his love. She was surrounded and overwhelmed by it. How could anyone love her this much? She didn’t deserve it.

_Yes you do._

He was still making his way slowly across the field towards her, but as his words touched her mind, she found she couldn’t wait any longer. She sprinted towards him and jumped into his arms, sending him flying backwards onto his back in the long grass.

**********

‘Oof!’

Ben’s head slammed into the hard terrain as Rey crashed into him. Every inch of his body ached but he didn’t care. Because she was with him. She was right there telling him that she loved him out loud and more intimately through their bond, kissing every inch of his face and begging him to stay with her and never leave again. He thought he could die a happy man right there, just knowing that Rey loved him. But thank goodness, it wasn’t his day to face his maker. His father’s spirit nudged to the surface playfully.

‘Sweetheart, I’m happy to see you too, but are you trying to break _every_ bone in my body?’

Rey smiled down at him.

‘You forget I hear your every thought, Solo. I know how much you’re enjoying this.’

She leaned down and rubbed her nose against his.

Poe ran up to them. His eyes were wild.

‘Is she…’ He started to say but trailed off.

Ben smiled and made a motion with his head indicating for Poe to look behind him. Poe pulled in a strengthening breath. There she was. Her white robes rippling against the grass and her long blonde hair gently lifting in the soft breeze. She looked timidly at her surroundings. Then she saw Poe and he felt his heart sing. He ran towards her and came to an abrupt stop before he crashed into her. He ran a hand through his hair nervously.

‘I thought I’d lost you,’ he said quietly.

‘I was fortunate but my father was not.’

Poe took her hands in his and she looked up at him.

‘I’m so sorry.’

‘He is at peace now,’ she said smiling slightly.

Poe looked at their hands joined together.

‘I never thought I would be able to touch you like this,’ he murmured, running his thumb over her pale skin.

‘I confess I too thought it impossible, it’s more than I dared allow myself to yearn for.’

Daughter mustered her courage in order to share her important revelation with Poe.

‘Poe, with the death of my brother and father, Mortis has been destroyed. I am mortal now and free to do as I choose.’

She looked at Poe anxiously, waiting for his reaction to her words. A thousand things crossed through Poe’s mind but he wasn’t sure which to express first.

Ben and Rey felt Poe and Daughter's desire for one another hit them like a wall of heat. Rey endured it quietly, but Ben had much to learn about patience and compassion. The intolerant man who had spent many years of his life loudly voicing his angry opinions, called out to the hesitant paramours.

‘Would you two kiss already? You’re killing us over here!’

‘Ben!’

Rey reprimanded him with a slap on the chest.

‘I’m so sorry, he’s new to the notion of boundaries,’ she said with an apologetic shrug.

Daughter watched Rey and Ben as they continued to embrace and whisper intimately to one another.

‘The one they call Ben is interesting,’ Daughter observed cocking her head to the side.

‘His energy is different now, it feels old and yet somehow also entirely brand new.’

‘Yeah, he’s one of a kind alright.’

‘As are you,’ Daughter said with a smile.

They looked at each other again. Poe shook slightly as he tried to conceal his desires. Then he gave in. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her towards his chest as he planted his lips against hers. Daughter, was caught off guard at first, but quickly melted into the kiss.

Ben smiled smugly at Rey. Rey rolled her eyes and giggled as she buried her face in his hair.

Poe and Daughter parted from one another, flushed and out of breath.

‘Dameron Poe, I…I want you to know that there is love in my heart for you and I wish to be with you from this day forth,’ she looked at Poe wearily wondering what his response would be.

‘I have no objections to that,’ Poe said with a smile that soothed all her fears. He held out his hand and Daughter took it. She looked up at him lovingly as he led her to his ship.

‘We’re taking some well-earned leave!’ Poe yelled as they departed.

Ben and Rey smiled after them before their eyes returned to each other’s once more.

‘Are you going to get off me anytime soon?’ Ben asked as he pretending to grimace in pain.

‘No,’ Rey replied with a grin then winced as her lip twinged.

Ben’s face darkened as he noticed her bloody lip.

‘Who did this?’ he demanded.

‘Don’t worry, I made him pay for it.’

There would be time to swap war stories later. At that moment she was too exhausted to relive the ordeal.

‘That’s my girl,’ he praised. 

Ben put a hand on her cheek. He ran his thumb over the small cut on her mouth and the injury healed instantly. The brief contact made Rey’s heart hitch in her chest and call out to him.

She breathed deeply as she looked down at Ben. Through their shared consciousness, he felt her desire for him, but also her overwhelming fatigue.

‘Is it truly over, can we finally rest?’ she asked looked down at him with hopeful, tired eyes.

‘We can, my love,’ he answered, pulling her down to his chest and wrapping his arms around her.

‘We can.’

**********

A few weeks later at an intimate ceremony in a secret location, the son of a scoundrel and a princess, and the daughter of a pair of Jakku junk traders said their vows in front of a small audience of their closest friends.

As they joined hands and kissed to seal their eternal commitment to one another, Rey and Ben felt the love and acceptance of their beloved Force family who were always with them, guiding them on their journey together.

The Galaxy was once again at peace, the war was over and the Force had found the balance it craved within the hearts and minds of two lost souls who had found each other against all the odds.

C3PO once offered to calculate for them the chances of a Scavenger from Jakku falling in love with the Supreme Leader of the First Order, but Rey and Ben both strongly turned down his offer.

They told him they didn’t need to know the odds, because they put their faith in the most powerful Force in the Galaxy.

Love.

**********


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is now complete! Thank you to everyone who reads it. It means a lot to me.

Prologue

_The Force will be with you. Always._

The morning light pulled her from her slumber and she turned away from its bright rays in the hopes of gaining just a few more moments of precious peace.

Delicate fingers tickled her face. She smiled at the familiar contact.

‘Mama?’

Rey opened her eyes and was greeted with the beautiful sight of her daughters wide hazel orbs.

‘Why aren’t you in your crib, little one?’ Rey whispered.

Her darling girl giggled and pointed at the man pretending to sleep next to them. Rey turned to look at her husband.

‘I know you’re awake, Ben. Didn’t we talk about how Rosie needed to learn to sleep _alone_?’

Ben opened his eyes and looked at her.

‘No-one should ever have to sleep alone.’

Rey gave in and kissed his forehead.

‘Okay. I understand.’

Rey really did understand, because for the first few years of their marriage, the lonely orphan and the neglected son had slept wound within each other arms and legs each night, desperately holding on to one another even as sleep threatened to temporarily part them.

Rey got out of bed just as Lucan ran into the room.

‘I’m a Sif!’ He shouted making claws with his fingers.

Little Rosie screamed in terror and Lucan laughed so hard he fell over.

Rey looked at Ben disapprovingly as her husband laughed along side his son.

‘Will you stop telling him scary stories.’

‘The boy should know of the past.’

‘He’s _five_ Ben, let’s leave the ghosts of the past where they belong until he at least reaches double numbers.’

‘Daddy be a Sif!’ Lucan shouted.

Rey raised her eyebrows at Ben and he looked away guiltily as he got out of bed and threw his son over his shoulder. Lucan let out a chorus of giggles.

‘Sith are naughty Lucan, let’s be Jedi instead,’ Ben suggested.

Ben marched out of the room with Lucan perched over his shoulder.

‘Bye Mama!’ Lucan shouted as he waved at her from his lofty position.

Rey plucked Rosie off the bed and cradled her close.

She kissed the little girls head and instantly felt an overwhelming sense of love rush from the babe. Rey fought back tears. Her daughter’s gentle nature and skilful mastery of the Force never ceased to amaze her.

Suddenly Ben’s deep voice vibrated through the room, interrupting her thoughts.

‘Come on you scruffy Nerf herders! Get up or Lucan will eat all your breakfast.’

‘Cuffy erf erdas!’ Lucan repeated.

Rey carried her daughter to the kitchen and smiled as Ben passed her yet another beautiful flower as he did every morning.

‘How do you keep finding these?’ Rey asked, putting the flower to her nose.

Ben prepared some bread as he answered her.

‘I don’t, Rosie does. She just shows me where to go.’

Rey looked at her daughter who smiled up at her. She heard her little ones voice in her head.

_Flower for mama_.

Rey let the tears fall then. Ben looked at her with an amused smile. He came towards her and kissed her forehead.

Lucan frowned.

‘Mama sad?’

‘No little man, she isn’t sad. She’s just...happy, those are happy tears.’’

Lucan smiled.

‘Mama happy?’

Rey looked at her little boy, his face already covered in blue milk and breadcrumbs.

‘Yes Lucan, mama is very happy.’

**********

‘Then my dad looked over at me and said “when they tell you the odds are against you kid, don’t listen and do it anyway!” And that’s how we ended up crashing the Falcon on Kashyyyk.’

Rey smiled at Ben as he relayed the familiar tale.

Lando and Chewie laughed heartily together as they enjoyed reminiscing about their old friend. The sadness they felt at Han and Leia’s passing, was eased by their renewed friendship with the couples only son, who meant as much to them as their former companions.

The small pale boy with jet black waves and matching eyes who was sat on Chewies knee, reached up and grabbed handfuls of thick brown fur making the fearsome Wookiee yelp with pain. The little child laughed and clapped and repeated the action hoping to illicit the same pained wail.

‘Lucan, No!’ Rey admonished.

The boy frowned at his mother as he let go of Chewies mane.

‘You can tell he’s your son,’ Rey observed leaning down to kiss Ben’s forehead.

‘And you can tell she’s your daughter,’ Ben replied nodding at Rosie.

Their little girl giggled as she sat cross legged on the floor. Pebbles swirled around her like planetary rings making her brown curls rise and fall as they twirled. She tried to catch them with her small nimble fingers as they passed.

Rey smiled at both of her children in turn.

‘With the blood of a prince and a scavenger running through their veins what will the future hold for them I wonder?’ Rey mused.

‘They can be whatever they choose to be and if they make a few mistakes along the way, we’ll be there to catch them,’ Ben replied.

He angled his head so as to be able to place a gentle kiss on her hand as it rested gently on his shoulder.

‘Hello!’ Finn called out as he entered the house with Rose in tow.

Rey smiled and hugged them both.

‘You came!’ She said with delight.

‘Of course we came, we would never miss our favourite little buddy’s naming day,’ Finn said crouching down and holding out his arms as Lucan slid down Chewie’s leg and began to run towards his favourite partner in crime. Finn picked the little boy up and tickled his stomach.

‘I got him a taser,’ Rose said.

Rey’s smile dropped.

Rose and Finn burst into fits of laughter.

‘I’m just joking! Finn, you were so right. Her face was hilarious!’ Rose laughed.

‘I got him a saber,’ Ben said with a smirk.

‘He’s _not_ joking,’ Rey said with a disapproving look.

‘Nice,’ Finn approved with a grin.

Rey glared at them both and Lucan laughed at his Mommy’s angry face.

‘Uh-oh! By the looks of that face, Rey is gonna blow again!’ Poe called out as he entered the house. D followed closely behind him with their new bundle of joy held closely to her chest.

‘Oh, can I see the little one?’ Rey asked, reaching out for the baby. D smiled and carefully handed over her precious load.

Rey looked down at the perfect little girls rosy cheeks, full lips, and long eyelashes. She breathed in the newborn’s delectable scent. The infants light side power was already so strong. She looked forward to being able to train her in the ways of the Force alongside her own children.

_Don’t go getting any ideas…_

She heard Ben’s playful voice in her mind. Rey looked at him with a sad expression. Ben’s voice echoed in her mind once more.

_You were the one who said two was enough…_

Rey pouted and Ben relented.

_Fine, maybe three can be enough…_

Rey smiled down at him. She handed the baby back to D.

‘She’s beautiful,’ Rey said.

‘She’s more than I ever hoped for,’ D said as Poe kissed both of their foreheads.

Rey looked at all of her friends and family, squashed into their tiny living space. They all had such busy lives now, it made her heart sing when they had the chance to get together. Although there were some faces missing...

_They're here Rey, they’re always with us._

Ben appeared at her side as he always did when he sensed she needed his support.

‘So, are we gonna get this party started?’ Poe said clapping his hands together.

‘Let’s get Rosie to levitate Chewie again!’ Finn yelled.

Chewie protested loudly and they all burst into fits of laughter.

Surrounded by everything she cherished most, Rey remembered Maz’s words to her once more.

_The belonging you seek is not behind you... it is ahead._

**********

Later that evening, when their guests had all left and their children were safely tucked up in their beds, Rey confessed to Ben the fears that had been weighing heavily on her mind for some time.

‘Right now I know our little ones are loved and protected, but we can’t keep them safe forever. Who knows what dangers await them out there. The Galaxy can be so heartlessly cruel, something you and I know all too well, Ben.’

Sitting together in their simple dwelling in front of a warming fire, Ben placed an arm around his beloved wife’s shoulders and pressed a soothing kiss against her temple.

‘We’ll teach them well Rey, we’ll make sure they know themselves fully before we send them out into the world. We’ll teach them to understand the light _and_ the dark that lies within them and how to use both Forces to their full advantage, but we’ll also teach them to trust their _own_ instincts. The Force is a powerful conduit and ally, but I know now it’s not always wise to blindly follow its direction. To achieve true balance you have to start _within_ yourself. Harmony between the heart and the mind is as important as harmony with the Force around us.’

Rey looked at her reformed, awe inspiring husband with tears in her eyes.

‘I can’t believe I once doubted the Force for connecting you and I. You’ve given me the greatest gift, Ben. The gift of belonging and the gift of family. I’ve never felt more at peace. I don’t know how I can ever repay you.’

‘I ask for nothing but your love, Rey,’ Ben answered truthfully.

Rey leaned towards him and placed a hand on his cheek. She gently kissed him, feeling the familiar sensation of his life force holding her against his lips like a magnetic pull. The pull that she had tried to resist for so long, but now cherished oh so dearly. She reluctantly parted from him then relented and placed her forehead against his. With her eyes closed, she enjoyed the soft hum of their unique eternal bond forever present between them and around them. As they both relished the moment of contented tranquility, she whispered tenderly to him.

‘You have my love, Ben, now and always.’

‘And you have mine,’ he replied in return.

‘Then we have everything we need,’ she said with a blissful smile.

The End.

**********


End file.
